Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by SuperMalfoy-Potter
Summary: Potion gone wrong leaves Harry in different circumstances than he ever dreamed, and no one can reverse it. Will Harry be able to go back, and why is Malfoy suddenly so interested. Takes place in the beginning of Harry's fifth year.
1. The Accident

Harry was stuck with Neville as a potion's partner this year, because Hermione felt Ron needed a little more guidance, and she felt Harry could handle Neville on his own. Well, Harry wasn't amazing at potions but Neville was a disaster, Harry could only imagine what could go wrong, but he never imagined this.

 _What did I deserve to get this as a punishment?_ Harry thought as Neville escorted him up to the Hospital wing as he apologized over and over to Harry. Finally, Harry stopped and placed his slightly smaller hands on Neville's shoulders. "Neville, please stop apologizing. There was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. It was a small mistake that might just change my life forever. You grabbed the wrong ingredient and put it incidentally put it in. No one knew this was going to happen. We can't change it now, but we can hope Madam Pomfrey can. Just please stop apologizing." Harry stated in his slightly higher voice.

Neville nodded, and Harry released him, and they continued on to the hospital wing. They stepped inside and Madam Pomfrey hurried from her office. "What is it, Neville? What potion did you spill upon yourself this time?" she said and then she noticed Harry for the first time. "And who is your friend, dear?" Harry just put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"It's Harry, Madam Pomfrey; I, uh, spilled the potion on him. Professor Snape wanted me to give you this." Neville said as he handed her a piece of She took the parchment and read it over and then looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"This is not good, Mr. Potter. I don't know if I can reverse this, but I will try." Madam Pomfrey took Harry's hand and pulled him down to the end of the room. "Mr. Longbottom, you may go, and please let Potter's teacher he won't be returning to class or showing up today." Neville bowed his head and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, please tell me there may be a chance that this could wear off or you or someone can turn me back."

"I am uncertain, Mr. Potter. We will just have to see. Those ingredients are hard to figure on if they will cooperate especially in the concentrations that they were in. If I do not figure it out today I will owl some colleagues of mine that may be able to help. But I don't want to give you any hope that this will be reversed, it might very well not be."

"I figured that might be the answer." Harry sat down on the bed in the private room Madam Pomfrey brought him to, and she started casting spells. Harry felt like he was there for hours when he heard the door open, and Madam Pomfrey turned slightly. "I'll see what they need dear. I'll be right back." She hurried from the room, and Harry could hear her talking to someone, but he couldn't make out the words.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room, and she had Professor McGonagall with her. Harry groaned aloud as he placed his face in his hands and his now long hair fell in his face. Harry brushed it behind his ear quickly and looked up at the two women. "I'm stuck, aren't I?" Harry questioned.

"For now, yes. We still don't know how to reverse this, but Severus is working on something that may help. We don't know if you will function like a normal 15 year old girl, but I feel that we may find out in time. I am going to take you to muggle London and then Dragon Alley for some new clothes in the meantime."

"Can I bring Hermione?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter you may. I will fetch her now, and bring you some different clothes to change into for now." McGonagall walked out of the room, and Harry sat there waiting for them to return. When they did, McGonagall handed Harry some of his clothes and everyone stepped out of the room while he changed. Harry finished and he stepped out of the room to see McGonagall, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked as he started wiping his face.

"No, Harry. It's just you look a lot like your mother only with brown hair and your father's nose." McGonagall said, and Harry didn't know how to respond to that. "Never mind, let's go before the shops close." McGonagall walked them over to the fireplace and they stepped through to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. "Madam Malkin, would it be possible to get some new robes measured please. This young lady here needs some robes."

"Of course, Minerva. If the young day could step up for me." Harry stepped up onto the stool and scolded at McGonagall as he turned. _Young lady? Just because he was Ina female body for now, didn't mean he was æ young lady._ Harry thought as Madam Malkin measured her and made a few uniforms for Harry. When they were finished, McGonagall walked them to Gringotts and took some money out of Harry's account and turned into muggle money.

They then walked out of Dragon Alley and into Muggle London, and Hermione dragged them around to the best muggle shops. Their first stop was a shoe store, because Harry's feet were much smaller than they normally were and his feet were flopping around in them. They ended up getting a pair of shoes for his uniform, a pair of converse, a few pair of ballerina flats, and a low pair of heels. The next store that the went to were for bras, which Harry didn't like at all, but after realizing what it did was fine with the contraption; they also bought some knickers and panties there for him.

Next they stopped at a clothing store, where they bought him a hand full of blouses, a few button-ups, regular t-shirts and long sleeved shirts, and some jumpers. Then some skirts, jeans and dress pants along with some pajamas. When they were finished, Harry pulled on a pair on the black skinny jeans he bought, one of the skin tight t-shirts, and a pair of ballerina flats. Then they stopped at a barber, and Harry had his hair styled to make his hair more manageable, but he kept the length, because he liked it.

They went back to Hogwarts where McGonagall escorted Harry and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall stopped Harry from going in, and said, "Potter, I wanted to inform you that your belongings were moved from the boys' dorm to a private room in the tower if you wish me to show you."

"Yes, that would be nice, Professor." McGonagall walked into the room, and everyone immediately quieted. She continued through the room and to a spot in the wall Harry hadn't noticed before, the wall opened up like a door, and they stepped inside and the door closed. The lights flickered on and Harry stood there in amazement staring at the room.

The room was about the size of the boy's dormitory with one Queen sized bed in the middle. There were two doors off the room, and Harry walked over to the one door and found a bathroom, and in the other was a closet. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said as he turned and hugged her.

"Dobby already moved you things into the closet as well as the things that we bought today. Your books are organized on the book shelf and your desk has your homework organized on it. I hope you enjoy the space, Mr. Potter. I guess we should call you Miss Potter for now. Good evening." Harry nodded in return, and McGonagall walked out of the room and made an announcement to the rest of the Gryffindors about Harry's condition. Harry pulled one of her new hair ties out of the package and pulled her hair back as Ron walked into the room and stopped dead staring at Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Ron was staring at her. "What? Why does everyone keep staring at me?" Harry look back and forth between Ron and Hermione. "Do I have something on my face on my clothes? What?"

"Harry, if you weren't my best mate, I'd be all over you. You're smoking hot, Harry."

"What? No, I'm not." Harry shook his head and walked out of the room with Ron and Hermione behind him. Harry shut the door and turned towards the rest of the common room, and everyone was staring at him. "Bloody hell! Stop staring at me, it just me, I'm the same bloody person." Harry stated and walked out of through the portrait hole. She headed down to the Great Hall, because it should be starting soon.

Harry reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and turned to sit down and found the hall staring at her. Harry just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, and she started eating without paying attention to anyone else. Harry finished eating just as Ron and Hermione sat down. Harry stood up and walked out of the hall and as she reached the door, she felt as if someone was burning a hole through her. She turned to find Malfoy staring at her. Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, and he was just starting to climb the staircase when she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

Harry turned to find Malfoy standing there, and she said, "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"I might say you make a beautiful lady, Potter."

"Yeah, what are they calling you now. Harmony?" Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing with her arms crossed leaning up against the wall.

"Pans, don't." Malfoy said as he gave her a look over his shoulder.

Harry pulled her arm out of Malfoy's grasp, and he turned back towards Harry. "Whatever you are offering I'm not interested." Harry started walking up the stairs, but Malfoy followed her. "Why are you still following me, Malfoy? I'm pretty sure the Slytherin common room is still in the dungeons." Harry said without even looking back.

"Potter, can you stop walking and just talk to me?" Malfoy asked, and Harry stopped and quickly turned around whipping Malfoy in the face with her ponytail.

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry said, and the sass just dribbled out of his mouth. Malfoy just stared at Harry with something that Harry couldn't detect because he has never seen it in his eyes before. "I'm waiting, Malfoy."

"I forgot what I was going to say when you turned around and said my name like that."

"In other words you are wasting my time." Harry turned and continued walking, and he barely noticed the small crowd growing. Harry felt as Malfoy grab her arm, and he pulled her into one of the empty classrooms. "What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry squealed as Malfoy shut the door.

"Potter, I need to talk to you and I've been trying to do it all year so far, and this just gives me the perfect opportunity, because most of the people outside this room probably think I'm trying to kiss you right now or something. I want you to know that I know he's back. I've seen him, and I need to get my mother away from this. My father will follow the Dark Lord to his death, and I can't follow him to my death. I'm a Slytherin for a reason: self-preservation." Malfoy said as he backed Harry up against a teacher's desk that was left in the room, and he lifted her up onto it and stepped between her legs.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? You do realize that this potion may wear off or they might find out what's keeping me this way." Malfoy started kissing the side of Harry's neck. "Why now, Malfoy?" Harry panted, and his hands rested on Malfoy's shoulders. "Merlin why does that feel so good? I've never been this sensitive." Harry moaned, and Malfoy moved his lips up behind Harry's ear.

"You're a woman now, Potter. I can do things to you and make you feel things that you wouldn't imagine in your wildest dreams."

"Are you only acting this way around me because I'm now a woman? You've always acted like you despised me." Harry moaned, and Malfoy traveled a little higher, catching the edge of Harry's jaw. Harry threw her head back and moaned. "Merlin, what is everyone going to think, Malfoy?"

"Does it look like I care? Enjoy the moment and let go, Potter." Malfoy said as the door banged open, and there stood Umbridge. Harry swore under her breath as Malfoy turned around, but stayed between Harry's legs, resting his hands on the outsides of Harry's legs. Harry kind of hid behind Malfoy, for she didn't want to deal with Umbridge right now, and now that she was a she, she was shorter and Malfoy hid her pretty well as she stayed perched on the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter, may I ask what you are doing in here?"

"We're talking, Professor. I'm sorry if we were breaking any rules. I did not realize." Malfoy covered, and Harry was very impressed.

"No, Mr. Malfoy you are not. Other students just found it strange that you dragged Miss Potter in here the way you did."

"Ah, Miss Parkinson no doubt, but I assure you, Professor. Harry and I are just talking. I felt that our conversation didn't need the eavesdropping of the entire school since I noticed a small crowd gathering. Miss Potter and I didn't need the information to be spread."

"And may I ask what you might have been talking about. I hope not her foolish nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"No, Professor, not at all. I was talking to Harry about the potion that caused his appearance. I just wanted to let her know that I'm one her side if she needs my help. Do you need anything else, Professor?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You are Miss Potter are free to go." Professor Umbridge said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Professor." Malfoy said as he bowed slightly I and he turned towards Harry and took her hand, pulling her from the room. They followed Umbridge from the room and they went in opposite directions. Malloy pulled Harry up the stairs, and Harry tried to ask questions, but Malloy wouldn't answer any of her questions.

Finally, Harry pulled Malfoy to a stop, and he said, "Malfoy, I'm not moving until you tell me where we are going."

Malfoy turned and pulled Harry into his arms, and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm finishing what I started earlier. Are you alright with that, Potter?" Malfoy then sucked Harry's earlobe between his teeth. "Now are you coming or not?" Malfoy started walking away, and he pulled her along with him. This time she didn't resist as he pulled her behind him. He reached a room and pulled Harry in behind him. He quickly shut the door, and cast a locking and silencing charm on the room. Harry walked over to the desk and propped herself up on it, and Malfoy walked up to her and placed his hand on her knees.

"Why now, Malfoy?" Harry asked as she placed her hands on the sides of Malfoy's face.

"I've always had a thing for you, Harry. I've just never done anything about it, because I have an obligation to my family to produce heirs to our family. I'm bisexual, Harry, but it's not alright when I have to produce heirs."

"Are you saying you've always felt this way about me, Draco?" Harry said and he emphasized Draco as he said it. Draco moaned, and he rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "Draco?" Harry questioned, and Draco moaned again.

"Merlin, the way you say my first name. It's intoxicating." Draco turned towards the side and started nibbling on the side of Harry's neck. Harry moaned, and resting her arms around Draco's shoulders pulling him closer. Draco took the step forwards, and he gently pushed Harry back against the desk. Harry pulled Draco back with her and slipped her hand down from Draco's shoulder to his waist. Draco's hands slipped up Harry's thigh and under her shirt, and he slipped her shirt off. "You make a gorgeous woman, Potter. Not that you weren't a handsome man…" Draco whispered against Harry's lips before he closed the rest of the distance between their lips.

Notes: Okay, so i was trying to think of girl names that Harry would choice for herself, and i just wasn't sure what would sound good and still be short for Harry, because his close friends would probably still call him Harry when he became a she. So i was thinking and got a few ideas: Hazel, Heather, Harley, Hadley, Hayden, Haleigh, Harper, Harlan, and Harmony were my top ideas. i didn't want to go with the obvious Harriet, but if you guys have any ideas or like one of the names i have, comment the name below.


	2. Adjustments

Harry's lips parted at the contact, and Draco slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, and he slipped his hands up so they were resting just below Harry's breasts. Draco brushed his thumbs underneath her bra and stroked the underside of her breasts, and Harry moaned. "Draco," Harry panted as Draco pulled away slightly to breath.

"Merlin, Harry. Where did you learn to kiss?"

"I've never kissed anyone before." Harry shyly whispered as she turned her head sideways to try and hide the blush.

"Really, that is hard to believe. I kind of feel bad about taking advantage of you. You've never experienced anything sex related until today."

"Well, that's not exactly true. I have kissed people before just not like this, and it's not like I never wanked. Though it would be different now since I don't have a penis." Harry said bluntly, and Draco chuckled.

"That is true. Do you want to see the difference?" Draco whispered into Harry ear, and his hands slipped down to remove Harry's jeans and panties. Harry gasped as the cold air hit her lower regions. Draco cast a quick warming charm around them. Draco unclasp Harry's bra and slipped it off. Draco's lips found their way to one of them and started sucking and nipping as one of his hand slipped down and his fingers started circling her entrance.

Harry moaned at the new pleasure, and Draco slipped his finger inside causing Harry to gasp. Draco noticed the change and slipped another finger inside, and he prodded a little farther causing gasp and moan. Draco continued to play with that spot as Harry got more and more vocal, and Draco smirked around Harry's breast. Harry arched her back as Draco stroked his fingers against her walls and then slowly pulling them out, and when Draco's fingers escaped Harry's heat, Harry whimpered and thrusted her hips back towards Draco's fingers.

Draco chuckled, and he started playing with her clitoris. "Dray… Draco…" Harry moaned as her fingers dug into the edge of the desk, turning her knuckles white. Harry felt this pressure building, and she let out a scream as she arched her back. Harry relaxed against the desk, and Draco stood up straight. "Where do you think you are going, Malfoy? You bring me off and then leave, really?" Harry slipped off the table and winced slightly as her bare feet hit the cold floor. "I don't think so." Harry grabbed Malfoy's tie and pulled him back, and she pinned him against the desk.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"Pin you to the desk? I was a man until a couple hours ago, and I've been a seeker for five years, Malfoy." Harry placed his hands on Malfoy's shoulders and pushed him back against the desk so he was lying on it like Harry was. Harry then straddled his waist and rolled her hips.

"Potter, you're getting… all over…trouser." Malfoy panted.

"Oh, your trousers." Harry muttered with a smirk. "What would you do if I made you cum in your trousers, Malfoy?" Harry's fingers circled around the bulge in Malfoy's trousers, and Malfoy groaned. "Oh, you're close aren't you, Malfoy. Getting me off made you so hard, didn't it?" Harry whispered, and he unbuttoned Malfoy's trousers, slipping her hand inside and wrapping around Malfoy's erection. Malfoy moaned as he thrust his hips up into Harry's hands, and Harry pulled her hand away. Harry tisked at Malfoy as she shook her finger back and forth covered in Malfoy's precum.

"H-h-harry, please." Malfoy attempted, but Harry just placed her hand on Malfoy's thigh.

"No, I think we will talk about what you and your mother can give us if we were to help you out. I mean if you want my protection you have to give me some information that I can use." Harry brushed her finger along the outline of Malfoy's erection.

"I can g-give you n-names of D-death Eaters and w-where they a-are staying. I can tell you some of the plans that I overheard my father talking to the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters about. The only thing I don't know about is what they've been talking about since school started, but my mother might." Malfoy breathed, and Harry nodded and took his erection back in her hand and brought him to completion. He arched his back and screamed as he released.

Malfoy relaxed against the desk as Harry had, and Harry stood up and started pulling her clothes back on. She just finished pulling the last article of her clothing on when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and shoulders. She tensed, and she could feel the person behind her do the same and then start backing off.

Harry placed her hands on top of the ones that were wrapped around her, and she pulled them back around her and twisted to face him. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Can I escort you back to Gryffindor tower?" he asked avoiding the question.

"You aren't playing me, Malfoy, are you?"

"No, I'm going not to. That isn't the plan, can you try to believe that?"

"I can try as long as you don't give me anymore reasons to think you are lying to me. You do that and I'm yours, Malfoy. Just remember I might not stay a woman." Harry pulled out of Malfoy's grasp as she walked backwards to the door. "You have a little something to remember me by on your trousers." Harry smirked as walked out of the door. She caught a glimpse of him looking down at the white stain on his trousers.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and when she stepped through the portrait hole, Ron and Hermione were standing there waiting for her. "Your room now." Hermione said. Harry did as she asked without question and she walked into her room with Ron and Hermione on her tail.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Hermione shut the door behind hover and turned to Harry. "Something happen while I was out?"

"Nothing, though that doesn't mean that Ron and I weren't worried. When am I not worried about you?" Hermione asked the minute the door was completely closed. "Where the hell do you go with Malfoy?"

"Hey, he got me out of trouble with Umbridge, and he said something's, and if he can prove he's not lying I'll believe him. Why what did you think we were doing? I'm a girl now, it's not like I'm going to go around throwing punches." Harry said as she started walking over to the closet striping off her clothes.

"Umm… Harry." Ron said as he turned away from Harry.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what Ron was going to say.

"You're a girl now, and your striping down in front of me."

"Yeah, Ron. I'm a girl, and if you try and get in my knickers I will punch you in the face, because you are my best mate. Understand, Ron?"

"Yeah I got it, mate." Ron whispered as he turned a little more so Harry was completely out of his eye sight. Hermione walked up to Harry and rested her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, what's going on with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that people that I have practically lived with for more than four years don't believe I'm telling the truth, but Malfoy, who has despised me since first year, comes to tell me that he believes me and wants to help me. I just find it amazing that people that I have called an enemy for four years believes me over people I have called a friend for four years." Harry practically shouted. Hermione and Ron took a step back, and they gave Harry a worried look. "I'm sorry, it's just everything that's going on and to top it off this stupid potion. Can you guys just leave and give me some time alone, please."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Harry walked over to his bed and flopped down and buried her face in her pillows. She doesn't know when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knows is she's sitting upright covered in sweat trying to catch her breath. She reached for her wand and cast a tempus charm to find out it's only three in the morning. She groaned as she flopped backwards onto her bed, and she laid there for another 20 minutes before groaning and climbing out of bed to get dressed. She pulled on her new school uniform and she grabbed her book bag and headed out to the common room to try and get some homework done.

She got through most of her assignments accept the potions essay she had to write because of the potion incident with Neville, and she wasn't looking forwards to writing that. Her potion's book gave her the basic information on the potion, but she wanted to do better than normal on this assignment since she failed the practical completely. She decided it was six in the morning, so the library should be open, right? Harry pushed her books and parchment into her bag and headed out the portrait hole and headed towards the library, but she found out the library doesn't open for another hour and a half.

"Shit," Harry whispered under her breath, and then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she realized she forgot her invisibility cloak. She pulled out her wand as she backed into one of the nooks next to the library and she held her breath.

"Potter, if you're going to make that much noise what was the point in hiding in the nook." Harry rolled her eyes at the voice. How had Malfoy even known that she was out and about?

Harry stepped out of the nook and said, "What do you have a tracking charm on me, Malfoy?" kind of joking and being serious at the same time.

"No, I usually come up here every morning just for a daily stroll and when I'm done I usually do my homework in my private room next to the library."

"Do you have access to the library?" Harry asked as her interests were peeked.

"Yes. Why do you ask, Potter?"

"I have that stupid potions essay I have to write because of the mistake, and I wanted to do a little research on the ingredients and why the potion would react the way that it did. I'm trying to do better in my school work and not just skim by like I normally do."

"Come along, Potter." Malfoy said as he took her hand and entwined their fingers. It was a weird sensation, but she oddly like it and didn't pull away. She let Malfoy pull her into a room next to the library that she didn't even notice before, and once the door was closed the lights automatically turned on. The room had a greenish glow to it and reminded Harry of the Slytherin common room. "You've been in the Slytherin common room, Potter?" Malfoy said, and Harry looked up at his voice, she hadn't realized she said that out loud.

"I… um… said that out loud? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Harry whispered, and she turned around.

Malfoy grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back into the room. "No, I want to know. How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?"

"I've been inside Slytherin common room once in second year."

"Over Christmas holiday?"

"Yes, polyjuice potion."

"You and Granger made polyjuice potion in second year how?"

"It was mostly Hermione. I just had gather the ingredients. Nothing too exciting or extravagant." Harry stated as she pulled her arm out of Malfoy's grasp. "I rather don't like manhandling if you could refrain from doing that in the future I'd greatly appreciate it."

"What too much of that in your youth." Draco joked, but the minute he saw the look in Harry's eyes he wanted to take the statement back. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright, not many do know. Ron and Hermione know some of it but not all of it, and what they do know is from assumptions from what they've witnessed and the few bits I let slip."

"You aren't the only one."

Harry just chuckled at that. "What you were starved and beaten because your aunt and uncle, the only family you had left, knew you were a wizard but didn't inform you because they wanted to make sure that you didn't become a… _freak_." Harry sneered the last word as she turned away from Malfoy, but he could faintly hear the tears streaming down her face with the slight sobs. Malfoy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and laid a kiss on top of her head when he felt her tense inside his grasp.

"No, but my father beat me to make me the way he wanted me to turn out and look at me now. Doing exactly what he never wanted me to do, despise his ways and the Dark Lord. I want my mother to be free of his grasp and out of danger. And I want to get to know this beautiful woman and actually fall in love with her even if that means she might turn back into a him, eventually."

Harry twisted in Malfoy's arms, and stared up at him for they weren't the same height now. "Malfoy…" was all she could say before Malfoy kissed her gently and briefly on the lips before pulling away.

"Let's work on your potions essay shall we?" he said as he took Harry's hand and entwined their fingers together as he pulled her over to the desk that now held two chairs instead of one. Harry sat in one while Malfoy sat in the other, and Harry looked into his eyes for a moment before they started working on Harry's essay. By the time it was complete it was almost 7:30 and breakfast was about to start. Harry and Draco had completed it with a very nice analysis of why the potion might have reacted the way that it did, and why Harry might have been changed into a woman.

"May I accompany you to breakfast?" Draco asked as he held out his hand, and Harry was forcing her books and parchment into her bag.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Harry said as she finally got the last quill in her bag. "There. You shall, but first I have to ask you something."

"You can walk and talk yes?" Draco asked and Harry nodded with an eye roll. "Then we shall talk as we go." Draco took her hand and wrapped it into the crook of his elbow and took both of their bags and swung them over his other shoulder. Draco walked her out of the room, and Harry started fidgeting with the seam in Draco's shirt. "Harry, just ask."

"Are you… are we… dating?" Harry whispered the last word like she was afraid of the answer and couldn't get herself to say it any louder.

"Technically, no. I'm courting you, Potter. Though I do have to say yesterday shouldn't have happened since I was going to court you."

"Courting, like royalty?" Harry blushed, and Draco smiled.

"Actually the royals stole courting from pureblood families, but since you were raised in a muggle family, yes. Actually the Malfoy family is the reason why the royals started courting back in the day. They usually just had arranged marriages but one of my very great uncles had a thing with, I believe, the first Queen Elizabeth; he tried to court her, but it was a failed attempt to win her love in the end, as he courted her others that were there to win her heart saw what my uncle was doing and copied him, not including the magic of course, so something was always missing but they adapted it in their own ways and one eventually found her heart with my uncle methods."

"Wait, I thought muggles weren't supposed to know about magic?" Harry asked as they walked down the last step.

"They aren't, now. But because of my uncle and Queen Elizabeth and other situations with other wizards, we were eventually hidden away from muggles. The wizards of the time thought it best to hide us away, because they felt that muggles only wanted us around because of our magic. Wizards were pulled out of muggle society and forgotten about or stayed but hide half of who they were at all times. That is right around when the Malfoy's started their views on muggles." Draco finished as he pushed the doors open to the great hall and the entire room went silent as everyone turned to stare at the two.

Draco turned and hugged Harry and whispered in her ear, "Just go with it." Harry hugged him back and as he pulled away he swung her bag over his shoulder and placed it on her shoulders. Draco stepped back and said, "I'll talk to you later." His smirk spread across his face making Harry blush, and they both turned on their heels and walked in opposite directions to their own tables.

Notes: Alright, so i have tallied the votes for the names and not many people commented, so what i am going to do is give a shorter list, and not post another chapter until there is a winner. Meaning i would very much appreciate it if you vote. These are the female names for Harry that have been narrowed down: Harley, Heather, Hayden, Haleigh, Harper, Hailyn, and Harrianna was added and i liked it. So thoughts, please comment I'd like to start using this as soon as i can.


	3. Unfriendly Reactions

Okay, so i have a clear winner, and though it wasn't my favorite name, I'm going with it. I don't know when I'll incorporate it into the story because I'm currently writing a couple chapters ahead right now, but it'll be within the next couple of chapters. So the results come to Harley as the clear victor with five vote ahead of the other names. Chapter Text

Harry quickly sat down at the table next to Hermione and started piling food onto her plate, and she could feel the entire Gryffindor table's eyes on her, but she didn't care about them; it was the eyes across the hall that she knew belonged to Draco Malfoy that she was smiling about. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as Ron trying to get her attention. Finally, she caved and whipped towards Ron and said, "Yes, Ronald." And Ron stopped and stared dumbfounded at Harry. Harry immediately started laughing at the look on his face.

"Bloody hell, mate. You sounded exactly like Mione and my mum. Merlin is that a girl thing." Harry started laughing harder, and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's joined in.

Harry turned towards Ron again and said, "No, Ron I could imitate Molly when I was a bloke and I'm pretty sure the twins can do it as well. Right, George?" Harry asked as she turned towards the one twin at the table.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards their conversation.

"You can imitate your mum."

"Merlin, yes. Fred and I developed that skill ages ago."

"Where is Fred? I don't think I've ever seen that two of you apart."

"Hospital wing. His entire body is purple." George chuckled. "I told him that that one wasn't ready to be tested yet, but he had to prove me wrong."

"When don't you have to prove each other wrong?"

"Good point." George said and he turned back to talk to Angelina. Harry turned back towards Ron and Hermione, and she caught Draco's eyes out of the corner of hers and started blushing slightly again. Ron and Hermione both noticed, but Hermione was the one to bring it up.

"Harry, dear, do you want to talk about something?"

"No, why?" Harry asked as she looked over at Hermione and then at Ron.

"Because you're blushing an awful lot."

"Damn it. I hate being a girl. Why do you guys have to blush so easily?" Harry asked as she buried her face in her plate of food and continued eating.

"Harry, do you want to tell us something?"

"Not until I know for sure." Harry whispered, but kept her face down.

"Mate what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald, if she does want to tell us then she doesn't have to. Don't force her, or you might just lose your best friends." Hermione stated as she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder. "I'm not going to force you to say anything, Hun, but we're just worried about you, and we'll be there when you are ready to talk." Hermione said to Harry. Harry looked up at Hermione and nodded at her, but then turned to Ron and scolded.

"But not him. Not yet." Harry whispered.

"Alright, you want to head up to your room quick before class, or do you want to wait?"

"I'll tell you tonight, after class."

"Why don't I get to know?" Ron huffed.

"Because you judge people, Ronald." Harry said as she pushed her plate away and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked out, but she didn't care. She walked out of the Entrance Hall and straight down to the dungeons to potions. She was early but she was trying to do better in her classes anyway, and potions was the big one.

She was just about to turn down the hallway to go to potions when she felt a hand in hers and someone pull her in the opposite direction. She ended up pinned against the wall in the small alcove outside Snape's storeroom. She was about to pull her wand out when her hands were pinned to her side and then dragged across the cold stone above her head. She felt the scraps across her skin, and she was about to scream when a mouth was attached to hers.

She then tried to move her legs but they were pinned too, and that's when she felt the grip change on her wrists and one of the hands slide down her arm and stop just on top of her left breast with a squeeze. She was starting to lose air, for his lips were still pressed hard against hers, and just as she felt like she was going to pass out, his lips were gone, and she was panting trying to catch her breath.

She felt dizzy and groggy as a hand slipped farther down her body and looped around her skirt, knickers and panties, and they were then around her knees. Harry finally found words, and whispered, "Please, don't."

"You're just a pretty little thing as a girl, Potter, aren't you? I could actually have some fun with you, but not yet." Harry recognized the voice but she couldn't place it in the state she was in. She could feel as her knickers were roughly pulled back up and they laid cockeyed on her hips. She dropped to the ground with a moan and her mind felt as if something was being pulled from her head, and she passed out.

Draco was walking down to potions when he heard a noise to his right, and he pulled his wand and went to investigate. What he found was a female sized hand sticking out of the alcove by Severus' storeroom, and he cast a quick lumos and stepped carefully into the alcove. He found Harry beaten and disheveled on the floor of the small hideaway, and she was unconscious. Draco sorted her clothes a little and picked her and her bag off the floor, and he headed off to the hospital wing.

Draco just started up the staircase when he heard her moan his name, just his name. He smirked and whispered, "I'm right here, love." He quickened his pace and finally reached the hospital wing doors, and he gently pushed them open. "Madam Pomfrey, I need your assistance, please." Draco said down the hall.

"What is it now Mr. Malfoy? A sprained wrist." Pomfrey stated as she walked out of her office and the she saw Harry dangling from his arms. "Oh, my dear child. Bring her over here and place her on this bed. What happened?"

"I don't know honestly. I was heading to potions when I heard a noise come from the small alcove next to Professor Snape's storeroom and I went to investigate and found her. She was a little more undressed, but I figured she wouldn't want to be on display for anyone I might run into on my way up here."

"Very kind of you, Mr. Malfoy. She will definitely appreciate that. Does she have potions with you?"

"Yes, Madam."

"I'll write a note to Professor Snap about your tardiness, and Miss Potter not appearing today. I shall be right back, if you will watch her for a moment longer."

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room and into her office as Draco sat down in the chair next to her bed. Madam Pomfrey was only gone for a few minutes, but Draco was concerned about the paleness of her skin and the stone imbedded in the scratches on her wrist. Draco slowly pulled her skirt and knickers down just a smidge to see slight bruises forming on her hips and thighs. Draco was trying to keep calm until he heard Madam Pomfrey walk back into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

"Someone tried to rape her, didn't they?" Draco heard the flat sound in his voice as he couldn't look up from the bruises all across her pale body.

"Mr. Malfoy, please look at me." Madam Pomfrey instructed, and Draco looked up at her. "I believe so, and this trauma probably isn't going to help the condition she is in either. Some people are cruel, and I will let you know that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will be notified and hopefully the culprit will be caught. In the meantime I should warn you that, Miss Potter may be extremely paranoid towards men until the culprit is caught, because if my suspicions are correct, he probably erased her memory." Draco nodded, and he looked back down at her. "Just help be strong and patient with her. That is all the help I can give you I'm afraid. Now, head off to class, she's in good hands." Draco stood and took the note from her hand and headed out of the room.

Draco walked back down to the dungeons, and walked into potions half an hour late. He walked up to the front of the room and handed Severus the note from Madam Pomfrey and was about to go sit in his normal seat next to Blaise when Severus stopped him.

"In Miss Potter's absence I would appreciate you guiding Mr. Longbottom through his potions, Mr. Malfoy. You being the top in this class, I feel you'd be best for the job. I think Miss Potter could put up with Mr. Zabini for the rest of the term while you tutor Longbottom."

"Yes, sir." Draco whispered and walked over to Neville. He sat down and pulled out his book turning to the page written on the board. "Here are you at, Neville."

"I've just gathered the ingredients. Snape doesn't let me actually start putting the potion together unless someone is helping me."

"Understandable. I'm going to help you walk your way through the potion and give you tips. Alright?"

"I think I can handle that."

"Good, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Okay?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded at Neville, and they started slowly going through the potion step by step, and by the end of class. Neville had made the potion without it blowing up, spilling over or a combination of the two. He hadn't made a perfect potion but it was definitely an improvement.

"Wow, Malfoy. You're actually quite good."

"I help Professor Snape tutor the younger years. Now if you excuse me I have to go check on someone."

"What happened to Harry?" Neville asked and Draco looked up at him.

"What makes you think something happened to Harry?"

"I can see it in your eyes and the way you acted different all class. People don't notice me, but that doesn't mean that I don't notice them. I notice everything, especially the way Zabini looked when Snape said that he'd be Harry's partner for the rest of the term, and you'll be with me." That got Draco's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"He looked happy about it, but not a happy like he gets to be partners with one of his friend, but happy in a devious way. Happy like everything in his plan was aligning. I see that look on your face sometimes when you're planning something against Harry."

"You think he's up to something or that he might have already done something?"

"Both, it's hard to tell everything, especially when you don't know all the information." Neville finished cleaning up his station.

"Thank you, Neville." Draco said as he patted Neville on the shoulder and rushed out of the room. He quickly ran up the staircase to the hospital wing and walked in the doors. He found Harry lying on the bed still asleep, but she looked better and less pale than the last time he saw her. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore walked out of Madam Pomfrey's office and spotted Draco standing there.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I take it potions went well." Professor Dumbledore said like he read Draco's mind.

"Ah, yes, sir. I'm not certain, but I think I might have an idea about who might have done this to Harry. It's Blaine Zabini, sir." Draco stated.

"And how might you know this, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall asked instead of Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't really, but I had a conversation with a very observant young man, and with the information I know I feel the pieces fit together, ma'am."

"Please enlighten us please." Draco walked farther into the room and closer to Harry before talking.

"Blaise, is a player. If he wants something he's going to try and get it, but I had a conversation with Neville Longbottom today after potions and he said that Blaine looked happy about being partnered with Harry in potions. But not like a happy that he gets to be partnered with a friend but more of a devious I have a plan and it's working happy."

"May I ask how Mr. Longbottom knows what Mr. Zabini might have meant by his actions?"

"Well, Neville said that not many people notice what he is doing but that doesn't mean that he doesn't notice them. He said that he has noticed a similar look upon my face at times, which I do not deny, I probably have. But I know Blaise, and I don't think I would put it passed him to try something on Harry, especially now that he's a woman. I'm also not saying that he had something to do with this attack but he might try something else. I can't be completely sure until he either confesses or is caught."

"We will take this information into account while we investigate this incident, Mr. Malfoy." At that moment, Professor Umbridge strolled into the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, may I ask why I was not informed of an attack upon one of the students?" she asked.

"I didn't feel it was necessary Dolores, for the investigation into who is behind this is left up to Professor McGonagall, seeing as the student is from her house. The incident will be handled."

"Ah, I see that you do not understand my position as High Inquisitor, Headmaster. I am to oversee all event at Hogwarts. I hope to stay informed." Umbridge stepped closer she caught a glimpse of Harry from behind Draco, and she smiled. "But seeing as the student in question is Harry Potter I understand why you would not inform me of his 'incident.' This was probably just him inflicting pain on himself to get attention." Draco chuckled at that, and stepped closer to Harry. "Is something funny Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dolores, I can assure you that none of these injuries could have been affected by, Miss Potter. They were for sure inflicted by another individual."

"Then he had one of his friends do it for him." Draco chuckled again, and this time, Umbridge turned directly towards Draco and walked up to him. "Is something amusing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"A little yes. First off you must not know Harry very well, because he doesn't hurt himself to get attention, he does stupid heroic stuff to gets attention and happens to get hurt in the process. And two, Potter's friends couldn't and wouldn't hurt him even if he asked and paid them to do it." Draco informed her, and she stepped closer towards him.

"May I ask how you think you know more about Mr. Potter's intentions than I do?"

"Yes, you may, and I will give you a straight forward answer. I have been observing Harry's actions for the past four and a half years of my life from right next to the glass, where as you and the Minister have been observing him from the little cameras observing the exhibits for half a year. I probably know more about Harry Potter than the entirety of the Ministry, but less than his friends. So I'm a pretty good source on whether Harry would plan this on herself or not." Draco stated, and he turned towards Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, would you mind if I take up a few minutes of your time later today after my last class?"

"May I ask what it may be about, my boy?"

"A family issue that I need to inform you about." Draco stated as he glanced form Dumbledore to Harry and back.

"Ah, I understand completely. Yes, how does 6pm sound?"

"Excellent, sir. I will see you then."

"Do you like lemon drops, my boy?" Draco thought the question odd, but he figured it a secret message.

"I don't think I gave had the pleasure, sir."

"You should try them some time. They are quieted affective."

"I will, Professor. Well, I have some homework to do, if you will excuse me." Draco walked from the hospital wing to the Slytherin common room, and he wrote a letter to one of his mother's favorite flower shops, and ordered some flowers. He took the letter up to the owlery and sent it off before heading to charms. The rest of his day went by rather quickly and before he knew it was 6pm, and Draco was walking up to the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops." Draco guessed and the gargoyle sprung to life, and Draco stepped onto the staircase as it started moving up to Dumbledore's office.


	4. Questions

Notes: i want to apologize to anyone who may have read this chapter already but i had a chapter mix up. so i'll be posting four and five together incase anyone has already read the chapter. again sorry i thought i was farther than i actually was. i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Okay, so I know last chapter I declared Harley as Harry's chosen female name, but I have recently been given the name Harkin Jamelynn Potter. Which I think is great and kind of suits Harry's character more. I've been told that Harkin means fiery one, which fits, so. I know I said I was going with Harley, but being the Author I have the right to change my mind sometimes. I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Chapter Text

When it reached the top, Draco was about to knock when he heard a faint, "Come in, Draco." And the door opened before he touched it. He stepped inside and up to the desk that Dumbledore was sitting behind. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about, my boy?"

"Well, I don't know if Harry has been able to talk to you about what I've talked to him about or not, but I want out. My mother and I need to get away from my father's influences and since she won't take action I will. I want her to be protected and I will give you any information that you may want from me."

"I don't need any information from you, Draco to help you, and I don't need you to put your mother's and your own life in danger if you do so. I will help you and your mother but I don't need the information you want to give, because I already have more information than you could give me." Draco's mind was spinning, and he didn't know how he could have any of the information that Draco could have to offer.

"But sir if you know where all the Death Eaters are planted and living currently, why don't you do something about them?"

"I can't until the minister sees reason with my views, because if I do then Cornelius will see my move as a threat to his position, and that will put Harry in more danger of backlash. Cornelius is using Harry to get to me, because he knows how much I care for the young Potter, and he will do anything in his power to make sure Harry is in the trash until he can't deny that he was right all along. Harry needs as much support from his friends as he can right now, especially in his current predicament. You aren't going to hurt him when this is reversed are you Mr. Malfoy, because I don't think Harry could deal with that rejection right now. Especially on top of everything else."

"I wasn't planning on it, sir. This, me going against my father, allows me to follow my heart, and I can finally court and love Harry the way I have wanted to for a few years, and the predicament that he is in right now just happened to happen before I could get the chance to talk to him first. My plan wasn't to hurt him, I just want him to know that I'm there, and will still be there if and or when he becomes a he again." Draco stated.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask when you would want your mother out of your father's grasp?"

"I'm not sure. They are planning something, I don't know what it is or when it will happen, but I know it involves Harry and the Department of Mysteries, but in know that after that happens I want her out, if not before. I just don't know what is happening to get an exact date. I only assume you have inner intel since you claim you know all the information I have, maybe you can talk to them about when might be the best time, I just wish to know when you plan on acting."

"Those are interesting observations, Mr. Malfoy, and very good logic, I just hope your mind doesn't get you in trouble, my boy. And I would most definitely inform you of the date of her extraction. May I ask if your mother knows you are doing this for her?"

"That's a tricky question, Professor. My mother may know, but I did not tell her. She is where I get most of my intuitive nature from. She can figure out the smallest things from the smallest actions or speech."

"I do remember that skill while I taught her in school. I will let you know what I come up with, in the meantime I would like for you to act as if you haven't had this conversation with me today, and continue with your normal correspondence with your parents and that does include Christmas holidays."

"Already taken care of. My father is taking my mother on a second honeymoon of sorts to the Bahamas so I will be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays unless otherwise asked by other parties."

"Meaning Mr. Potter."

"Maybe. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me, sir?" Draco asked.

"No, there is not, Mr. Malfoy. You may go, I believe Mr. Potter is to be expected awake soon, and visiting hours should be good for the next hour and a half." He said and Draco headed towards the door.

"Thank you, sir. Good night."

"You are welcome, my boy, and sleep well." Draco walked out the door and down the staircase as he headed towards the hospital wing.

Harry woke up, and her eyes fell on a blurry red bouquet of she assumed flowers, and she tried to find her glasses. Someone handed them to her and when she placed them on her face, Draco came into view. "Hey," Harry whispered.

"Hey, Harry. You gave me quite a scare there, Potter." Draco said as he leaned forwards and took Harry's hand in both of his.

"You found me?" Harry whispered as she looked at the bouquet of Snapdragons and Lilies. "Do you know what the meaning to these flowers are? Snapdragons mean graciousness and strength, while lilies mean purity and refined beauty. What are you trying to tell me, Draco?" Harry asked with a smile.

Draco smiled back, and entwined their fingers together. "Yes, I did. I didn't see who did this to you, either, so I'm really hoping that you do."

"No, I don't remember anything. I remember someone grabbing my hand and entwining their fingers with mine, and I thought it was you, and then I woke up here with you holding my hand. Draco, what's going on? What happened?" Harry asked as she tried to sit up but Draco rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't. You're going to be a little sore, and I'm not the right person to tell you what happened, so I'm going to go and get Madam Pomfrey, and she can explain this to you. Alright? I'll be right back." Draco let go of Harry's hand and he walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked. "She's awake, and I don't know how to tell her what happened."

"I'll be right out, and stay with her, for some reason she trusts you."

"Should she not?" Draco asked.

"Well, typically when patients who have been raped or almost raped or abused in the way Harry has, and not remember don't trust the sex of their abuser. So if the abuser is male they have a tendency to mistrust all males; if the abuser is female they mistrust females. Not the entire sex except one person."

"Has Harry had any interaction with anyone other than me since she woke up?"

"No, but the rule still applies."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, but why would that matter?"

"What if the person that attacked her wasn't male?"

"You're saying Harry was attacked by a woman?"

"It's a possibility right? If she doesn't react to me, what if she reacts to you?"

"Mr. Malfoy, what about your Blaise Zabini theory?"

"I said I might be wrong about that I just know that he's up to something but I don't know what it is? It could have happened already but it also might not have." Draco stated. "I want you to go talk to her, and see if I'm wrong."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't see why a woman would do this to that girl out there, what would be the point."

"She said someone grabbed her hand, and entwined their fingers. She said she thought it was me, but then she woke up here and was holding my hand. I didn't put it together until you said that. Harry's hands are callused from flying and work and whatever else he did while at the Dursley's even her hands are badly callused you can't change the skin just the appearance. My hands on the other hand are rather soft because I've never really done any work, but if you take most of the guys in the school that most likely isn't the case. I've been told I have very feminine hands, my mother is the reason for this."

"So you're saying that a woman did this to her."

"Maybe either that or polyjuice. Care to test my theory?"

"I do have to say I am curious now." She walked out of her office door and walked towards the bed that Harry was lying on, and Draco sat down on the edge of the bed while Madam Pomfrey stood at the end. "Harry, dear. I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but you've been attacked in the corridors by another student. We aren't sure who it was, but they beat you pretty bad and erased your memory of the events."

"Alright, when can I get out of here?"

"Harry, they might try again, and we aren't sure what their plans are."

"I don't care. I'm not going to hide away while someone is after me. I didn't do it with Voldemort after I watched him kill Cedric I'm not going to do it now either. I've faced worse at this school than a little beat down. I've actually had more of those with Draco than I have faced Voldemort here. I can handle students." Harry said.

"Okay I was wrong, she's just fearless."

"I'm not saying I'm not scared. I just am not going to hide in the shadows because someone is after me. Someone is always after me, I've gotten used to that in my five years in the wizarding world."

"I'm here for you if you need me." Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him down on the bed so he was lying next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Draco just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "What's so funny?" Harry whispered.

"You, love. First, you are the most unique person I have ever met, and second, you are breaking all the rules of courting."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there were rules, and who would I know what the rules are. I grew up with muggles in a muggle suburb, where I was treated as if I didn't exist…" Harry trailed off and stared off into space.

"Harry, love. What is it?" Draco asked as he tried to turn to catch Harry's eyes.

"What am I going to do? The Dursley's. Oh no. No. No. No. I can't go back there not like this I need to talk to Sirius. I hope he's alright with this and Remus. Oh, Merlin." Harry was sitting upright in the bed with her face in her hands, and Draco could hear soft sobs coming from her.

"Harry, we'll talk to McGonagall, she could send a letter to them and I'm sure if Sirius and Remus care about you they'll understand, they're from magic, right?" Harry just stared laughing at that and she couldn't stop. "What's so funny?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"You know who they both are, and they are most definitely wizards. Remus taught DADA in third year and Sirius might be just as famous as I am not to mention he's related to you, but you can't tell anyone I'm in contact with him. He's supposed to be off grid."

"Sirius Black? Harry, isn't he a…"

"No, they were betrayed by their best friend. Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew? Wormtail, that creepy little rat?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you've met that rat. He's actually quite literally a rat too is the funny part."

"Animagus, I actually didn't know that."

"Yeah, I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall." Harry tried to get out of the bed, but Draco was quicker than she was and as she stepped out of the bed, she fell and Draco caught her.

"Let yourself heal a little more and actually be discharged from the hospital before you go running around. Alright?" Draco said as he pulled her back in the bed, and he laid down next to her and covered them up. "Just sleep and heal, love." Draco whispered as he rubbed circles against her skin. They both eventually drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to find Draco wrapped around her and Ron and Hermione standing at the end of the bed. Harry buried her face in Draco's chest and tried to go back to sleep, but she felt Draco's finger tips against her cheek, and she turned her face up towards Draco. His eyes were open and on her; he just smirked and she knew what he meant.

Harry rolled to the side and sat up with a little help from Draco, and she smile and said, "Good morning, Ronald, Hermione."

"Harry, we heard what happened and we were worried about you, and now I'm most definitely worried, why are you in the hospital wing with Malfoy curled around you?" Hermione asked as she stepped around the bed with Ron circling the other direction. Hermione stood on Harry's side while Ron stood on Draco's side.

"Yeah, mate." Ron said and Draco rolled his eyes. "What, ferret?"

"If you haven't noticed Harry is now a girl so it is inappropriate to call her mate."

"It's fine, Draco. I can't change that. Hermione, Draco and I are…" Harry started, but then soon realized that she didn't know how to describe her and Draco, and she stuttered. "Draco and I are…"

"I'm courting Harry, Granger. Is that alright?" Draco cut in, and Hermione took a step back.

"I beg your pardon."

"I am courting Harry, Granger. Small words work better for you." Draco said which got him an elbow in the ribs from Harry. "Sorry."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I do have to insist that if you are going to overwhelm Miss Potter than I do have to ask you to leave. She has been through quite an ordeal, and she needs rest. Mr. Malfoy you are only permitted as long as you are welcome."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Draco said as he went to stand, but Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"She said as long as you are welcome." Harry hissed and pulled the man back completely on the bed.

"Well, we have to get to class. I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said as she walked around the bed and pulled Ron out of the hospital with her.

"I should probably head to class as well. I'm technically not a patient."

"I wouldn't want you failing you classes." Harry whispered with regret in her tone.

"I'll be back, love. I promise. And I'll bring you some homework." Draco said as he went to get up, and he kissed the top of her head and finished, "Get some more sleep, love. You look tired." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

"Yay." Harry whispered as Madam Pomfrey walked up to the bed.

"It is alright, dear. I should think you will be fine by this afternoon, and you can leave for afternoon classes if you have any." Harry flopped back on the bed, and her hair spread out around her head like a flower. Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, and started casting some spells. When she was finished, she put it away and said, "You are in perfect health, and after a few more hours of sleep I feel you can head back to class. There seems to be no permanent damage done, but that may have something to do with the fact that this physical form is caused by a potion. Which I have not heard back from my colleagues yet. I'm sorry, dear."

"That's alright, Madam Pomfrey. I'm in no rush to change back especially if it'll do more damage than good." Harry stated, and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"That is true, now try and get some more sleep." Harry moaned before nodding and curling back up in the covers, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Answers

Notes: Alright, so if anyone has read chapter four, i want to advise you to make sure you read the right chapter for i had a tiny chapter mix up. i have it fixed now though. there will be possible triggers in this chapter. i do have a picture of a dress that Harry wears in this chapter, i felt it would be something Narcissa would pick out for a ball for female Harry.

When she woke up next, she felt fingers brushing a strand of hair across her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes landed on the pale hand brushing against her skin, and she whispered, "Dray…" She leaned into the caress as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Madam Pomfrey said you could come down for lunch, love. Would you like to come down?" Harry rolled so she was on her side and trapping Draco's hand underneath the side of her face, and her hands came up and wrapped around Draco's arm.

"Come lay down with me, Dray." Harry muttered half asleep, and Draco laid down on the bed next to Harry. He brushed his fingers of his free hand against Harry's cheek.

"Love, you need to wake up."

"But you're so comfy," Harry muttered as she pulled herself closer to Draco and wrapped her leg around Draco's. Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and he pulled Harry closer.

"Harry," Draco said as he pulled Harry on top of him so she was straddling his waist. Harry rested her head against Draco's chest with her long, raven hair fanned out across his white dress shirt. Draco took his hand and brushed all of her hair to one side, and Harry lifted her head and looked Draco in the eyes. "Lunch?" Draco asked as his hand caressed Harry's jaw.

"Well, since I'm awake anyway." Harry whispered and she bit her lower lip with a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, in this position I have quite an advantage over you." She smirked and leaned down gently brushing her lips against Draco's as her hands came up to caress Draco's jaw and maneuver it into a better position for the kiss. Then they pulled away as someone cleared their throat, and they both looked up to find Madam Pomfrey standing next to the bed. Harry blushed as she hid her face into the side of Draco's neck, and Draco chuckled, pushing them up into a sitting position.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe I said no extracurricular activities while Miss Potter is healing. She is still rather fragile, which brings me to the next thing I have to say. Miss Potter, I have received a letter from my colleagues, and they have come to a conclusion of their analysis of the potion that was spilled upon you last week."

"Just tell me how it is, Madam Pomfrey."

"They said that as far as they can tell, it is permanent. There is nothing they can do to reverse it or change you back. The only way that they figured they might be able to do anything is for you to go to their facilities for them to do test and other things."

"In other words, I would be their science experiment. I'd rather not be a science experiment, Madam Pomfrey." Harry stated and then turned to look at Draco and asked, "Did you bring me a change of clothes?" Draco rolled his eyes, and he reached into his bag and pulled out a neatly folded stack of clothes, and he handed it to her. Harry smiled, and she climbed off Draco's lap and the bed and stepped over to the bed next to hers and she closed the curtains while she changed into her school uniform.

"I will go let my colleagues know what your answer is. I am discharging you, but I want you to be careful and take it easy, Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she flicked her eyes to Draco and then back to Harry.

"I will. Though I don't know how well that will go for me with my track record." Harry said as she pulled the curtain back and stood in her school uniform. "So I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life; I might as well get used to that fact now instead of later. Ready to head down to lunch?" Harry asked as she held out her hand and Draco took it. He stood up and as soon as Draco was standing next to her he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked down to the Great Hall like that running into none of their classmates for everyone was already at lunch. When they walked into the Great Hall everyone turned to look at them as Draco walked Harry over to the Gryffindor table and only let go of her after she sat down between Ron and Hermione, and then he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Pansy and Blaise. Hermione's eyes followed Draco all the way over there and then stared as Ron did the opposite and stared with his mouth hanging open at Harry.

Harry laughed a little before she reached out and shut his mouth with her hand, saying, "Ronald, you are staring, with your mouth open while you have food in your mouth, it's rather unattractive." She let her hand rest there for a little while before pulling her hand back as he nodded his head and turned back to his food. Harry turned to her plate and started eating, and Harry thought about the class she missed that morning and turned to Hermione. "What did Binns teach in History of Magic today?" she asked, and Hermione finally turned her attention away from and looked at Harry.

"The usual goblin war. What else does the man talk about?" Hermione stated, and Harry started to laugh. Everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to stare at her, and she started to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that's so funny." Harry said throw bouts of laughter, and everyone continued to stare. "I'm okay I swear, just give me a second." Harry stood up and walked out of the hall and into one of the alcoves outside the Great Hall and continued to laugh, and a few minutes later, Harry felt a pair of arms around her and she spun around with her wand at their throat. She only pulled back slightly when she saw that it was Draco. "Damn it, Draco. I could have hurt you. What were you thinking?" Harry stated as she relaxed into Draco's arms but kept her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

"Sorry, love. I just wanted to check on you after the incident in the Great Hall." He whispered in her ear, and then he kissed just underneath her ear. Harry pulled away and looked at him.

"Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"You're acting really strange." Harry said as she pulled her wand and started thinking of a happy memory to send to Ron, Hermione and Draco. If this man was Draco it would appear here.

Harry was casting the spell, when she heard Draco shout, "Stupefy!" and Harry dropped.

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall after Harry walked out, when a silver doe appeared in the entrance to the great hall, and then Harry's voice was coming out of the doe. "Ron, Hermione, Draco help, plea-" but the rest of the statement was cut off by a high pitched blood curdling scream. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were on their feet instantly running from the hall, while everyone else was covering their ears as the scream continued to echo throughout the hall. Finally, Dumbledore got his wand raised to remove the noise from the hall.

"I wish for the prefect to escort all of the students to their dorms and not to leave until your head of house states so. Your head of house will take roll call and you will stay in the dorms until farther notice." Dumbledore said and then dismissed the students, and he turned to the staff. "As soon as roll is done I want the staff to find all of the students not accounted for. We will find who is responsible for this disturbance at punish them accordingly." Dumbledore then dismissed the staff and they headed off to their required sections.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione ran through the halls until they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. "What are we doing here? What help will this do?"

"You'll see as long as you tell no one. I'm not sure how Harry is going to feel about it, but we need to find her." Ron ran into the room and into Harry's new room and grabbed the Marauder's Map, and he ran back out of the room and into the corridor where Draco and Hermione were waiting. "Tell anyone about this and Harry will have words with you. Come on. We better get moving before the rest of Gryffindor comes up." Ron said as he pulled on Hermione's arm and the trio started walking away as they heard the prefects escorting the rest of the Gryffindors up to the common room. "Harry's father and his group of friends created a map of Hogwarts when they were in school. It shows all of the secret passages and corridors, everything from the dungeons to the highest tower, all the secrets in and out of the building, and one other thing." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the piece of parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the ink spread across the pages and turned into the layout of Hogwarts, then the dots appeared to show where everyone was. Their dots appeared on the seventh floor just around the corner and out of view of the Gryffindor Common room where the other Gryffindor prefects were escorting the Gryffindors into the common room.

"Wait this shows where everyone is right now?" Draco asked as he came to a stop.

"Yes, now hurry and look for Harry, if she is in danger, we need to get to her quick. We don't know who's got her, why they've got her, and what they are doing to her right now?" Ron said as he started searching the map for Harry's name, and when they found it, they had no idea how they were going to get to her, they watched as someone they didn't expect walked her off of Hogwarts grounds and disappeared.

Harry woke up lying on a bed in a dark cold room, and she was shivering. She couldn't think straight and her head was spinning; she just hoped that whoever had her wasn't going to do something painful. She tried to sit up, but her wrist caught on something, and when she looked at her wrist they were bound to the headboard and her ankles were bound to the bed posts at her feet. She started to struggle against the bindings, but the ropes just dug into her skin. She could feel as the ropes ripped at the skin around her wrists and ankles, but she didn't care; all she wanted was to get free so she could run.

"Getting out is futile, my dear. And if you continue with that you will harm your beautiful skin more than you already have." Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there, and it was his voice, but Harry knew that this wasn't him. Draco wouldn't hurt her, and he definitely wouldn't do this. He's had plenty of free time to do something like this.

"You're not Draco. Where am I? What have you done to me?" Harry shouted as she continued to struggle against the ropes. "Let me go, please." Harry begged.

"Immobulus." Harry stopped moving, and she moved her eyes to land on the 'Draco Malfoy' in front of her. "You are going to listen and do everything that I ask you too. You are going to ask no questions, and you most definitely not going to try and signal your friends somehow. That Patronus you sent already has me move up my timeline a little bit. I don't want to hurt you, but if you do something that puts me in a situation where I have to I will. I am only doing this because I have to I really don't want to Harry. My father is making me do this, I swear."

Harry knew who it was as soon as he said that, it could only be one person. Harry's eyes widened for they were the only part of her body she could move, and she tried to fight the spell, but she still didn't move. "Harry, calm down, please. I know you know who I am, but until the potion wears off I'm stuck as Draco. I'm going to remove the spell now, and you're going to stay quiet, got it?" Theodore waved his wand and the spell allowed Harry to move again, and Harry immediately started struggling against the ropes harder.

"Theo, just take me back. Just take me back and I won't say anything, who was involved nothing. I'll say I was unconscious the whole time. Please just don't turn me over to him, please." Harry begged but that's when the door opened and another man walked in followed by another. He first man Harry didn't know, but the second was unmistakable, Lucius Malfoy.

"So Potter was turned into a girl, how fortunate. May I ask how it happened, Theo?"

"Potions accident with Longbottom. I heard it's permanent." Theo said with his head bowed, suddenly himself and very interested in his shoes.

The first man handed Theo a quill, ands he said, "This will take you to the Slytherin dorm rooms, go unnoticed and say nothing. You know what will happen if you do." Theo just nodded and took the quill from, Harry assumed, his father, and Theo disappeared. The man turned back to Harry and walked over to the bed. "You are very beautiful as a woman, Potter. It's a shame you're stuck like this forever and only. Surely, no one will be interested in you now, at least long term anyway. You'll be a smut for the rest of your pathetic life." Mr. Nott strolled up to the side of the bed and sat down next to Harry, but Harry's eyes were focused on Lucius with pleading in her eyes. She was internally shouting at him, _please, Lucius, for Draco. Do you care about your son at all, because I'm sure he told you? You have to know._ Lucius just stood there though as Nott reach over and brushed his finger against Harry's cheek, and Harry tried to get away, but she was stuck where she was at.

Harry felt her eyes well up with tears, but she didn't let them fall, because she wasn't giving them that satisfaction. But Nott continued, "I have given your wand to Lucius and he will put it somewhere you will never find it, so if you do escape you will not get far on your own. You are going to do something for the Dark Lord, and then you have one of two choices, one join him or die. I just hope you are smart in your decision, because quite frankly, I think you're too beautiful to waste." Nott finished and grabbed a hand full of Harry's hair and yanked her head back to look at him. Nott's eyes didn't leave Harry as he said the next thing. "You are dismissed, Lucius; I'm going to have a little fun with _Miss_ Potter." He snarled the word miss, and Lucius bowed before leaving the room and the door shut behind him.

Harry had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, and she let the tears fall. "Oh, don't do that, you'll mess up your beautiful face." Nott said as he whipped the tears away. "I'm just going to have a little fun, before the Dark Lord takes my toy away. What Theo doesn't know won't kill him, and you won't tell him or you'll face worse." Harry closed her eyes and hoped that someone was going to come and save her, but she doesn't even know if her Patronus was sent and if anyone even noticed she was missing. She was suddenly cold, and she heard a small sob escape her throat and turned her head away. Nott though didn't like that, and he grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him as he straddled her waist. She could feel his clothed budge pushing against the inside of her thigh.

"You are going to look me in the eyes as I fuck you. Me being the first in your many future endeavors. I'm going to ruin you for anything that'll last forever." The man snarled, and Harry whimpered. This was going to be painful and probably damaging, and she knew that. "You're going to be a duck toy for the Dark Lord's followers for the rest of your life, Potter. For however long that may be." Harry's eyes were wide open as the man's clothes disappeared, and he forced himself inside her.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her head snapped back and her eyes fluttered closed. This was nothing like what Draco did, this was a man's full, thick member shoved forcefully inside her against her will. Here was no pleasure as her insides erupted in pain, and she laid there and took every thrust this man forced himself back inside her. She didn't let out one cry of pain, one tear, nothing. She wasn't gaping to give this man anything that told him she was in pain and give him the satisfaction that he was breaking her exactly as he said he would.

After he finally came inside her, he pulled out of her quickly, and he cleaned himself and got dressed. He walked out of the room without another word, just leaving Harry tied to the bed naked, covered in bruises and her own blood, and she just knew this was only the start of her pain. Harry turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, and she quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up next, she woke up to the sound of someone apparating into the room, and she looked up to find a house elf standing at the end of the bed. "Master has sent Mipsy to clean and heal Miss Potter for him."

"Yeah, we can't have me dirty and dead for his next fuck." Harry muttered to herself, but it made the elf jump none the less. The elf snapped her fingers, and the dried blood was gone as well as most of the pain in her crotch. The rest of the bruises ad scraps she left, and then she was gone. Harry figured they had to leave her semi vulnerable and injured, enough that she wouldn't go anywhere.

Harry just laid there, she didn't know how long she was there, but suddenly the door opened and there stood Mr. Nott. "I'm going to take you on a little trip, and you are going to behave. Understood?" Harry didn't do anything, but Nott walked up to the bed and pulled out his wand and the ropes disappeared, and Harry could feel as Nott grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed. As soon as she was close enough she yanked one of her feet free and kicked Nott in the face and she heard and felt his nose break. He released her and she was up and making a beeline for the door when she tripped. She fell and tried to stop her fall and broke her arm, and she screamed.

Nott had her back in his arms and on the bed before she could even react. "That's it. Punishment time." Nott had his wand pointed at her, and he shouted, "Crucio." Harry felt the pain immediately and couldn't hold back the scream as her back arched, and the pain raked her body. As soon as it was there it was gone, and she fell back into a heap on the bed.

Harry then felt the pressure of another body on top of her, and her wrists were taken and pinned above her head. She let out a whimper of pain as her broken arm was jostled. She knew what was going to happen, but she did break his nose and try and escape; she just wished she actually did escape. He was naked again, and he started thrusting into her. The pain was worse than the last time, and she couldn't help but let out the sounds of pain as he brutally thrusted in her.

Soon he was cumming and then he pulled out. "Mipsy!" he shouted and the house elf from before showed up. "I want you the clean her up and make her presentable for the Dark Lord. She's going to be doing a very special task. If she tries to escape again use any means to make sure she is captured and alive." Nott then walked out of the room, and Harry was left beaten, bruised, and bloody in the room with the small house elf. The house elf went about making a bath, and she pulled Harry over to the bath and went about cleaning her thoroughly and properly.

Soon Harry was standing in the room wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a very low cut blouse that her breast were almost hanging out of the top, and a pair of black combat boots. Mipsy disappeared, and a few minutes after Nott walked into the room, and he circled her as if inspecting her. Harry knew the real reason, he was checking her out, especially when he stopped in front of her, and he stared down her shirt. Harry flinched slightly as he brought his finger up, and gently stroked it down Harry's jaw and neck, and he slowly dipped it into her cleavage. His finger made its way back up and behind her neck were he grabbed a handful and jerked her head to the side, so he could slowly suck on the skin right under her ear.

He released her and grabbed her hand before they disapparated, and when they reappeared, they were standing outside a house Harry knew from her dreams the previous year. The Riddle Manor. Harry wanted to run, but Nott held onto her broken arm so tightly that she was surprised she didn't feel any more pain there. Which was probably not a good thing. Nott pulled her up to the house and knocked on the front door, and they stood there for a few minutes before someone opened the door and Harry gasped. There in the doorway stood Voldemort.

"Ah, Thaddeus, thank you for escorting Miss Potter here. I have a room set up all for you, and I feel you are going to enjoy the wardrobe I have for you. It's a bit old fashioned, but I feel it'll suit your new appearance." Voldemort said with a chuckle, and Harry rolled her eyes as she was shoved into the house. Voldemort took her arm, and she flinched. "I am hosting a ball with all my Death Eaters in celebration of your change of sides."

"I haven't changed sides I've just been beaten and bullied to get her tonight. I will still end you, Tom." Harry stated, and he gripped her arm tighter and she cried out in pain. Voldemort looked from her eyes to her arm and dragged her to the room she would be staying in and MIPS was standing there waiting for her. "Mipsy, I want you to mend Miss Potter's arm and then help her into her gown for this evening." Voldemort turned towards Harry then as Nagini slithered into the room. "Potter, I am tying you to Nagini. You will not be able to be more than 15 feet from her, do not try and escape." He turned towards his pet, and said, " _You have the right to detain her any way possible if she tries to escape, my dear._ "

Voldemort then left the room and Harry was pulled into the bathroom where Mipsy pulled out this extraordinary ball gown, corset included. Harry just smiled and whispered, "Great" under her breath. There was no way she was running away in this outfit. Mipsy got her into the corset with the most difficulty, but once the corset was on Harry stopped struggling. Soon Harry was standing in a green floor length ball gown, and she wondered where they got the dress.

She looked in the mirror and stood in astonishment. She looked like someone out of a magazine or royal family or not her. She'd gotten used to the skinny jeans and blouses but this dress actually made her realize she's a girl now. Then the bathroom door opened and there stood Narcissa Malfoy, and she stopped and closed the door before Nagini could slither in.

"My dear, you look beautiful. Now I'm here to fix your hair and make-up. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure why not I already feel like a doll." Harry whispered with a smile.

"Mipsy, you may go, I'm no harm to Miss Potter." Mipsy disappeared with a crack, and Narcissa walked up to Harry and pulled her over to a chair as far away from the door as possible. "Harry, dear. Lucius and I are trying our hardest to get you out of here. We both fear what the Dark Lord's plans are for you, and how some of the Death Eaters will react. We don't have much time before the Dark Lord will move, so just try and bade your time with the least amount of sass, sarcasm, and attitude as possible. We'll try and get you back to Draco in the best condition possible." At the mention of Draco, Harry's face fell.

"What if he doesn't want me after everything?" Harry asked and looked down at the floor.

"My dear, why wouldn't he? You are a beautiful, strong, capable woman. The Malfoy men are suckers for woman of that exact description."

"But what if I'm no of that by the time I'm free." Harry whispered again. "What if I'm used and filthy?" Narcissa's head snapped up and forced Harry to look her in the eyes.

"What is it they've done to you?" Harry could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"He said no one would want me after their through with me. He said I'd be the Death Eaters personal…" Harry trailed of as her voice faltered.

"Oh, my dear. I am so sorry." Narcissa stated as she pulled Harry in a tight hug. "I didn't know that Nott had already started punishing you, especially in that way. I'm going to kill him for defiling my future daughter in law. And once Draco finds out…" Narcissa was cut off by Harry pulling free of her embrace.

"Draco isn't going to find out. He can't know; no one can know. Do you understand? No one can find out what he did. Once one person finds out everyone knows, and I can't deal with people looking at me like that. Promise me you won't tell anyone what I just said."

"Draco won't say anything, my dear…"

"No, I don't want to be treated different. I hate that. I'm just like everyone else. Promise!" Harry almost yelled, but remembered that people were probably trying to listen.

"I promise, my dear. I won't tell anyone." Narcissa sat in shock at Harry's outburst but wasn't surprised. People reacted different to certain things. "Well, the party is about to start so I better finish up." Narcissa said as she continued with Harry's hair and make-up. When she was done, they stood up and started for the door when Harry stopped her.

"Do you have the mark, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"You can call me Narcissa, dear, and no. The Dark Lord was always Lucius' thing. I had some of the same views, but I changed after Draco was born. But I will support my husband until he comes to the same conclusion. I never wanted Draco to grow up like he did and still is, but he's changed since your accident. I haven't seen him, but I can tell from his letters. He seems happier and better, more open with his emotions, which is how I wanted to raise him." Narcissa whispered and the she opened the door and they walked out of the bathroom. Nagini was curled up waiting for them an as soon as the door to the bedroom opened they were walking down the hall with Nagini leading the way. They went down what felt like three flights of stairs before the entered a huge ball room.

Everyone was waiting for them, and as soon as Harry stepped into the room, Voldemort's voice could be heard. "And here comes our guest of honor, the now, Miss Harry Potter. Isn't she magnificent?" he stated and everyone turned to look at her. She could see the hungry eyes and the disgusted eyes, but she wasn't sure which ones she preferred because they were both unsettling. Voldemort walked up to Harry and took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered back.

"Why do you suddenly want me alive? What changed?"

"You. You became a prize I can win."

"Great, because that wasn't a sexist comment at all. I'm not a prize, and I'm not some toy you can use to your advantage."

"Not yet you aren't. But with time." He pulled her along the dance floor, and she felt like she couldn't move away from him, and she knew she was under some type of spell.

"What kind of spell is this?" she whispered as she tried to pull away, but got nowhere.

"It's a special one. You can't leave my side until I let you leave. Now, you do look magnificent."

"Thank you for the very weird compliment."

"You remind me of what my mother may have looked like had she not been treated the way she had by my uncle, grandfather, and father. She could have been very beautiful, like you." Voldemort said as he stroked back a strand of her hair. Harry just stared with wide eyes as he pulled her around the dance floor. He was treating her this way because she reminded him of his mother. She didn't know how to process that.

Would he be disgusted by her treatment or would he laugh wing her face? She figured the best option was to stay quiet like she planned. She continued to let him pull her around the dance floor, and soon the night was almost over. She was pulled around the room and introduced to all of the Death Eaters, and at the end she was brought to a table where Snape, Lucius and Narcissa were sitting.

"Ah, Severus, Lucius, would you mind taking Miss Potter up to her room? I have some business to attend too. Nagini will follow you up."

"Oh course, my Lord." Snape said as he stood, and the four of them with Nagini following walked up to Harry's room. When they put two floors between the ball room and themselves, the adults turned towards Harry.

Notes: i am sorry for this chapter, when i first started writing this fic i didn't intend for it to go this way, but then i started writing and i figured Voldemort might treat Harry different if he became a girl, and i'm guessing there would be some spell to tell if something is a Horcrux, and of course he had to figure it out. i hope you liked my interpretation of the events comments on how you like this chapter are very much appreciated i'm hoping to get Harry out of Voldemort's grasp in the next few chapters, but i kind of like the way this is heading.


	6. Escape Plan

Snape said, "Harry, we don't have much time to explain. Dumbledore will be here tomorrow night with the order to get you out of here. Lucius and I can't break cover just yet, but once you are safe we will. Just try and stay out of trouble until then please." If Harry didn't know the Professor better she would have thought he was begging for her to be safe.

"Why do you care? I was kidnapped from school right outside the great hall where everyone was having lunch by Theodore Nott and then taken to his father. You two are Death Eaters, you should have known he was trying something, and could have stopped it. I'm going to go and try and get this stupid corset off." Harry stormed off and found her room with a little help from Nagini.

Harry struggled out of the dress for the better part of an hour before she walked over to the door to let Narcissa, Lucius, and Snape into the room. "How long did you know we were standing out there?" Snape asked.

"For about 45 minutes."

"We've been out there for 45 minutes."

"And I knew you were there. Help me out of this stupid clothing trap." Harry said with a huff. Narcissa walked up to her and pulled her into the bathroom where she started unzipping the dress. The dress slipped off with ease, and Narcissa went to work on the corset. Finally after a half an hour, the corset was off, and Narcissa could see all the bruises on Harry's skin.

Harry hurried over to the counter where a night dress was waiting for her and she quickly pulled it on. Narcissa hurried over and pulled the material up to look at them, when Harry pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"These bruises there from him aren't they. Thaddeus, when he raped you."

"Don't say it. I've had worse trust me."

"The scratches, too. They look like finger nails."

"I've fine. I've had way worse than a few finger bruises and scratches. I can deal."

"Sweetheart, you should have these looked at, make sure nothings infected."

"I'm fine." Harry shouted that tie, and Narcissa stepped back. Lucius and Snape stormed into the room to see what was going on, and Harry dropped the material so it covered the injuries, but not before they saw them. "No, go away everyone. Now!" Harry shouted, but they didn't move. Snape actually rushed forwards and lifted the material back up to see.

"Harry, who did this? Is this from what I think it is?" he looked up at Harry, and Harry saw it. Pity and concern. Harry pulled away from his grasp, and backed herself into the corner.

"G-go away. I don't need your pity. Not now…not ever. If you only knew." Harry whispered, but Snape followed her.

"Harry, please tell me. I don't want to have to do this if I don't have to."

"Go away. Why do you care now? No one has before." Snape closed the distance and kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her face and he dived into her mind. He saw every injury Harry had been caused all the way back to the first broken arm Dudley gave him at age 4. He pulled away and stared at Harry.

"You know now, can you leave?" Harry said as she tried to back out of his embrace.

"Know what? What did you see, Severus?" Lucius asked

"Don't tell them, please. Don't tell anyone." Harry pleaded.

"9 broken arms, 6 bruised ribs, 3 broken ribs, 2 broken legs, several concussions and stitches, plus being raped twice, not to mention the starvation and the confinement to the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs." Harry flinched away from Snape and collapsed on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Merlin, who did that to the poor child?" Narcissa asked.

"Her aunt, uncle and cousin, mostly her cousin."

"Now can you leave? I've had enough of memory lane tonight."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Ha, because all that has ever given me is pity, and nothing done about it."

"Dumbledore would have done something about it."

"Really, he's done nothing so far. The Weasley's have done more and they don't know about the beatings." Harry stated.

"How do you know that Dumbledore knows?"

"You can see it in his eyes and the way that he looks at me. Trust me the way he looks at me is the same way that everyone else who knows looks at me. It's the same look that the three of you are giving me right now. I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be, Professor." Harry said as she went to stand up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "If you could kindly leave, I would feel much better. And if you tell anyone, I don't know what I'll do." Harry pushed past Snape and into the bedroom where she crawled onto the big bed and curled into the fetal position in the middle and fell asleep. The three adults looked at each other, and walked out of the room and then the manor. They all gave each other a nod and they disapparated.

They reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts where Snape let them in and they walked up to the castle together. They went straight up to Dumbledore's office and burst into in. McGonagall was sitting in front of the desk with Dumbledore behind.

"Ah, Severus. Have you come with any news?"

"Several."

"So Voldemort has her?"

"Yes, but that is not why I am here. I would like for you to send for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, while I go and fetch Draco. We have to have a nice little chat about the future of Harry Potter." Severus walked out of the room and down to the dungeons where he found Draco asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace. Severus shook the boy awake and as his eyes fluttered open and landed on Severus, he sat upright.

"Did you find her? Is she alright?"

"Far from it, but we will hopefully have her back soon. In the meantime we're having a little discussion up in the headmaster's office if you'd like to join." Draco was up and across the room before Severus could finish and they walked back up to the headmaster's office to find Ron and Hermione waiting as Severus asked.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about, Severus?"

"I wish to discuss something that some of us may know about while others do not, and I want to bring it to everyone's attention especially as we talk about the future placement of Harry Potter."

"Severus, are you sure this is a conversation that you want to have in front of the children?"

"The fact that you said that greatly disappoints me, Albus, because it brings to attention that you already know what I am talking about, and the fact that you let it happen is rather disappointing."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Why don't you ask Albus about Harry's relatives?" Severus said as he sat down in one of the chairs the no one was sitting in.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked as she turned towards the man.

"He is perfectly safe there, Severus, I don't know what your concern is. Why do you even care about the boy?"

"Girl. Harry's permanently a girl now. Pomfrey even said so." Draco stated as Severus said, "You know why, Albus, but that isn't why we are here. Tell everyone or I will."

"She is safe. There are blood wards that protect her."

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it, Albus."

"Stop with all this beating around the bush. Out with it." McGonagall yelled.

"Harry has been brutally abused at the hands of his relatives and supposed guardians." Severus bluntly stated, and McGonagall, Draco, and Ron gasped at the statement. Severus turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger you don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. I've had suspicions for years, but I've never been able to prove it, and Harry doesn't talk about it. You must have done something amazing to get anything out of her."

"I used Legilimens. She wasn't telling me everything and I needed to know how she got the injuries she did."

"Injuries?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Severus, maybe this isn't the best topic to be talking about in front of Draco. I feel it's not appropriate." Narcissa struggled for the words as she walked up to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"What have they done to her?"

"There isn't a they. It was one person, and he will be dealt with, I promise, Draco."

"Who is he and what have they done?"

"Draco, calm down. She doesn't want you to look at her any different, so she didn't want us to tell you, or well, anyone, but we had to. Please, just come out in the hall with me for a little air." Narcissa soothed her son and pulled him from the room. When the door was firmly shut, Severus continued.

"Do you want me to start with the injuries that the Dursley's have caused her?"

"Start from the beginning, that's the best option."

"Well, the Dark Lord held a ball this evening in celebration of his new prize, Harry. Granted she looked beautiful in that ball gown like nothing had even happened but we'll get there. The Dark Lord danced with her all night, and paid all his attention to her. Though some of the Death Eaters didn't like that. At the end of the night, he tasked Lucius, Narcissa and I to escort her up to her room where we relayed your plan to rescue her. She's at Riddle Manor, by the way. We fought and she stormed off, well we found her room and she allowed us access, where Narcissa helped her out of her dress and corset in the bathroom. When we heard shouting, Lucius and I rushed in to find very distinct bruises across her legs and abdomen. They were about the size of one's fingertip. Upon further evaluation, I found scratch marks down her sides and back as well. She wouldn't tell me anything, so I used Legilimens. I went back to Harry's childhood, where I found quite a few injuries caused by her relatives and then I found the cause for the current injuries she has, but I'm going to start with the past.

"She has had 9 broken arms, 6 bruised ribs, 3 broken ribs, 2 broken legs, several concussions and stitches, not to mention the starvation and the confinement to the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs. She should have been taken out of that environment as soon as you knew that it was happening, Albus. I'm ashamed that you didn't. If I would have known I would have done it myself."

"She was safer there than what any Death Eaters would have done to her."

"Oh, so we're going there already, alright. Do you want to know what said Death Eater did?"

"Tell us, Severus." McGonagall was the one to answer.

"First he forced his son to kidnap her, we can't blame him he's probably beaten at home. He'll be staying at Malfoy Manor until he is old enough to live on his own. After he had her off school grounds he apparated to his home and tied Harry to a bed in their dungeon, where they took her wand. Lucius has it now thankfully. Later he beat her and brutally raped her. He then left her bruised, beaten, bloody, and naked tied to the bed. He had a house elf clean her and partially heal her, so he could come back later and take her to the Dark Lord, but Harry kicked him in the face and broke his nose. Then he brutally raped her again after breaking her arm. When he was done, he made her presentable, and took her to the Dark Lord where he dressed her up for his own entertainment."

"Raped?" Everyone turned to see Draco standing in the open doorway, his hand still on the door handle. "Twice?"

"Draco, sweetheart you weren't supposed to hear that." Narcissa said as she ran up the stairs.

"Who defiled my girlfriend?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, and everyone could feel the magic crackling throughout the room.

"He'll be taken care of, Draco I promise. I'll do it myself. We just have to get Harry out of harm's way first, alright?" Severus said as he rushed over to the angry teen. Lucius and Severus then felt the burn of their dark marks, a signal that meant the Dark Lord wanted them at his side. "We have a problem. Narcissa, can you handle the rest of this, the Dark Lord is convening a meeting now."

"Yes, go."

Harry woke from sleep with the dream at the forefront of her mind. The Dark Lord tortured Nott for raping her. How did he even know that he did that? She sat upright at the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Come in." Harry whispered, and in her doorway stood Voldemort. "How did you find out?" Harry asked and for the first time Harry saw a look of confusion on Voldemort's face.

"Find out about what."

"You tortured him because he raped me. How did you find out?" Harry stated.

"How did you know that I tortured him?"

"I don't know, I just dreamed it. Now answer my question."

"I did it because that was not the orders he was given. He was supposed to bring you to me unharmed, and he did not. I found out because I read his mind. He was thinking about it the entire ball as he stared at the way I danced with you. Now what do you mean you dreamed it?"

"I had a dream. Sometimes their true."

"It isn't possible." Voldemort walked forwards and dived into her mind and saw all of the dreams that were his memories. He knew of only one way that it was possible. Voldemort pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry, and she flinched and tried to escape. "I'm not going to hurt you." he cast a spell and gasped as it bounced from Harry back to him. "You're a Horcrux. My Horcrux. How is it possible?"

"A what?" Harry asked with confusion, but Voldemort pulled back his sleeve and put a finger to his Dark Mark.

"Come." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bed and down the stairs, and they ended up back in the ball room that was now empty. They stood there and soon Death Eaters were filling up the room again. Once everyone was there, Voldemort started talking. "I'm sorry for the late hour but something urgent just came to my knowledge. Miss Potter is to be unharmed. No one is to touch her in any way possible. If I find out that anyone has, you will face my wrath. Is this information understood?"

There was a simultaneous "Yes." That erupted through the masses and he dismissed everyone. Everyone left except Lucius and Severus.

"My Lord, may I ask what you found out?" Lucius asked with a bow.

"I had somehow accidentally made Potter a Horcrux. It would be damaging to myself if anything happened to her. I am moving her soon. I will convene a meeting when we are settled. You may leave." Lucius and Severus bowed before leaving the room, and Voldemort escorted Harry back up to her room where he placed the charm back on Harry and Nagini so Harry couldn't be out of a 15 feet radius of the snake. " _Protect her, Nagini. She's as precious as you are._ " Harry looked up at him, and realized she was never getting out of this. She was stuck with him forever. "Sleep, now, my dear. When you wake we will be leaving this place." Voldemort walked out of the room, and Harry fell back into sleep.

Severus and Lucius hurried back to the castle, and they burst into the headmaster's office, where everyone was still talking. Narcissa was bargaining with Albus about where Harry should be placed, but they all became quiet and turned towards the two men as they burst into the office.

"We have a problem." Severus said. "He's moving her, and we don't know when, but that isn't the only problem."

"What is the other problem?"

"We aren't going to be able to get Potter out of there as easily as we were before. The Dark Lord has found something out about Miss Potter that he doesn't know how it is possible."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but Potter isn't a target for death anymore. She's a Horcrux, Albus, and he knows she's a Horcrux." Albus stood and looked between the two men, and bowed his head.

"She will be safest in his hands. He cannot kill her without killing a piece of himself."

"What in bloody hell is a Horcrux?" Ron asked as he stood up drawing attention to himself.

"It's a piece of one's soul stuck inside another object it can literally be anything. Most of the time objects that can be hidden away easily. Most don't put one in a living thing, because the Horcrux will only be alive for as long as the person, animal or plant is alive."

"And Harry is one of these things?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"That explains the dreams that Harry has, and how she knows things about what he's doing."

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"Harry has dreams sometimes about events that she later finds out actually happened. Last year she knew that he was coming back, that he was planning something, but she would only get fragments, so she didn't know everything."

"Did she tell anyone about the dreams other than you two?"

"Sirius knows, and so does Dumbledore." Hermione whispered the last word and everyone looked up at the man in question.

"Is there anything else you would like to share about Miss Potter that we don't already know, Albus? Because it seems you know a lot more than you are saying."

"I only suspected, I wasn't certain, and I wasn't going to say anything until I was certain."

"But you must know what this means now, right?"

"Yes, and I'm as pained as you are about it, Severus. I never wanted this for Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"This means that in order to get rid of the Dark Lord now, we have to kill Harry Potter. Kill Harry and you kill the piece of his soul that is latched onto Harry's." Severus watched as Draco processed that, and Severus saw the minute he got it, Draco's expression broke, he crumpled into his mother's side, and she just held him there. Everyone else was just staring at Severus. "The only way to keep Harry safe, is to let the Dark Lord live." Severus finished.

"There is another way. It is risky, and may not work, but there is another way."

"If it may not work, it isn't worth it, Albus." McGonagall said.

"May I present the idea? Once you hear it, you may not think so." They all nodded their heads, and Albus continued, "I've been doing research, and Tom Riddle was conceived under a love potion, therefore he cannot experience love. Harry was saved that night in Godric's Hollow because of his mother's love, protecting him from Tom forever, until last year when he used Harry's blood to resurrect himself. If Harry were to die at the hands of Voldemort to protect someone she loved, she may survive."

"That may have worked if the Dark Lord never found out, but now that he does, he won't do anything to sway Harry from his side. He will also move any remaining Horcruxes that he may have and keep them close." Severus stated.

"How do you know that he has more than one?"

"It's a guess. The Dark Lord's greatest fear is his death, it's logical. I know of one he had as does Albus, and Potter was the one to destroy it."

"What, Harry didn't even know that Voldemort has Horcruxes, or even what they are. How would she destroy one?"

"If she didn't realize what it was. Tom Riddle's diary. He destroyed it in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year." Severus said.

"That diary was a Horcrux?" Ron said.

"Yes, it's how he came back to possess your sister, Weasley." Severus said.

"I had no idea." Lucius said. "I've had that thing for years, I never knew."

"It's alright, Lucius. The real question is what are we going to do? The Dark Lord is going to use her to his advantage, and possibly against the Order. If he has Harry Potter, the tables have turned on us. Harry can get the Prophecy, and the Dark Lord can convince her to get it for him."

"I'll schedule a meeting. Keep her safe, Severus. She's our only hope at defeating him."

"After you brutally murder her. I don't think so." Draco moved for the first time, and he pointed his wand at the headmaster.

"No, Draco. We'll find another way." Lucius said as he tried to disarm his son. Lucius pulled a wand out of his pocket and folded into his son's hand as he pulled him away from the headmaster and out into the hall. They all saw as Draco clutched Harry's wand in his hand as Lucius walked him out of the room. Narcissa followed. Everyone else walked back to their rooms to talk more in the morning for they were exhausted.

Harry woke the next morning with Voldemort sitting in a chair by the window which startled her. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to get an early start on the morning, and your mind is so easy to penetrate in your sleep. So how long has Lucius and Severus been trying to help you escape?" Harry just stared at him.

"Lucius, I don't know, but he's just doing it for Draco. You can't hold him accountable, his son is important to him, and I'm important to his son, so you can see his concern, but now everything should be fine, because you won't hurt me, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now what about Severus?"

"I don't know. I've never liked him and he's never liked me as far as I know." Harry said. "Why am I so open about this? You've been trying to kill me for 14 years."

"Because I've been having Veritaserum slipped into your food and drinks." He said plainly.

"And you think that is the way to gain my trust? Slipping me truth serum." Harry stated.

"No, but it helps me. Now, Mipsy, will help you get dressed, and then she will pack up the wardrobe I have provided for you, and we will be departing. Malfoy Manor seems nice this time of year. I think I will see how right you are about Lucius' intentions. Nagini will be your protector, and I have a little job that I want to plan with you." Voldemort stood up and walked away, and as soon as the door was closed, Mipsy apparated inside and picked out an outfit for Harry to where. This was the first time that Harry had gotten to see inside her wardrobe, and she saw it was completely stocked full of dresses. There were no jeans or trousers in sight, just knickers and dresses and corsets.

Mipsy helped Harry into a corset and then the dress that she was going to wear for the day. It was a knee length, silver dress, and Harry didn't know how she was going to last wearing just dresses for the rest of her life, or at least her time in his presence.

Mipsy packed up the rest of the dresses, and Harry noticed that there was at least a small variety in color, not just Slytherin colors. There were a few blues and reds and purples and thankfully no yellows or oranges. Mipsy finished packing and they headed down to the dining room where Voldemort was waiting with breakfast for them. Harry sat down, and she looked at the food.

"I will continue to put it in your food whether you eat it or not. So eat."

"I have one, no two questions. One why are there only dresses in my wardrobe, and two where did you get them? Wait, and three why fancy dresses?"

"To answer the first and last question, you are my prize for out witting Albus, so I will dress you as such. And to answer the second, I gave Narcissa guidelines as to what to buy and she went out and bought something's for me to give to you."

"So I'm a trophy now. Not a human being. I have no say."

"No, now eat so we can get going. I want to be out of here before Albus tries anything." Harry started eating, and as she was eating Voldemort tried to bring up conversation with her, but when that didn't work he tried a different tactics. "So I was thinking, now that you are a fine young girl, you should have a girl name. I will not chose it for you; I will leave that to you, but I will be calling you that from here on out, so pick one you like. I will give you time to think." Harry thought about the request and idea as she finished eating and she figured she would look for a book with names in it at Malfoy Manor, and she realized she had never been to the Manor. The only thing she was upset about was that Draco wouldn't be there until Holiday break.

When she was finally finished, the dishes disappeared, and a note appeared on the table. "For Albus when he comes looking. Come." Harry stood up, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Nagini slithered up and over his shoulders, and they disapparated. The appeared at the front gates to Harry assumed was Malfoy Manor. Mipsy appeared next to them carrying all of Harry's bags, and she felt sorry for the elf.

Notes: The next chapter is where I'm going to bring Harry's female name into play. i had to rewrite this chapter a little to get the set up for it, but I've figured it out. i hope you enjoyed the chapter. i feel like the next couple of chapters are a little rushed, but i didn't know how else to write it and sound alright, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next ones will be posted when i get a few more chapters written.


	7. Surprises

Lucius appeared at the gate and bowed immediately. "My Lord, I was not expecting you."

"Save it, Lucius. I am aware of your plans to over throw me for your son's sake and I understand, but I want to make this clear, if you try it again I won't be happy. Now, Draco's still at the school, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord. Term doesn't end for another week and a half."

"Excellent, I wouldn't want him distracting Harry from her task. Let us in, please." The gates opened and they stepped through.

"I will have the house elves prepare two rooms for you." Lucius said as they passed, Harry turned and mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' to Lucius as Nagini dropped from Voldemort's shoulders to slither behind them.

"It is not your fault, Harry. No need to apologize." Voldemort said as he turned Harry back forwards. "Come along, Lucius. We have much to discuss." Lucius followed behind.

As they reached the front doors Narcissa came out, and started saying, "Lucius who was at the gate, and…" she stilled as she saw Harry and Voldemort standing there. "My Lord." Narcissa curtsied. "We were not expecting you."

"I am aware, that brings up my topic of arrival. We need to talk." Narcissa stepped out of the way to let the pair inside, and he walked inside like he owned the place, dragging Harry with him.

"Lucius' drawing room is the most private room in the Manor other than bedrooms. The house elves won't bother us there." Narcissa said as she started moving towards the stairs, and everyone followed. Nagini closely following Harry. They reached the drawing room in complete silence, and when the door was shut Narcissa sat down on one of the couches and Harry moved to sit by her when she was pulled back to one of the chairs across the room. Narcissa looked up in horror as Lucius sat down next to her.

"I have been given knowledge that the pair of you have been consorting with Albus about my down fall. Yes, Miss Potter gave me the information, but I will tell you she had no control over the situation. I used a combination of Veritaserum and Legilimens while she was sleeping. She has informed me while still under Veritaserum that you only did it under the pretenses of your son's happiness. Now I can accept this as the answer if it is the truth and not just Miss Potter's assumption of the truth."

"My Lord, I can promise you that that is exactly the truth. I did not give them any information about your plans. I just wanted to protect my son, and the best way to do that was to pretend that I was working for Dumbledore, give my son protection no matter who wins this war. It was a lapse of faith, and I deeply apologize for that lapse in my judgment." Lucius said with a slight bow from his seat next to Narcissa.

"I believe you, my dear Lucius, but I still have to keep you detained until I feel that I can trust you again. If you can prove that you can keep my trophy safe for the foreseeable future. She is your responsibility, Lucius. Don't lose her, or you will lose my trust forever." Voldemort said as he turned towards Harry. "Is there a place that Harry and I can talk privately without anyone disturbing us?"

"You can stay right here, my Lord, and Lucius and I will go and see to the preparations of your rooms." Narcissa said as she stood, pulling Lucius up with her, and they walked out of the room together. Voldemort turned to look at Harry, and she could feel him probing her mind.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't probe my mind with Legilimens. I would possibly be able to trust you better if you trust me, because I don't see it going any other way. Now, I will tell you this up front, I don't agree with your mission one bit, but if I'm one of your Horcruxes as you call them, and I'm not exactly sure what that means, but if it means that I have to die for you to die, which I'm not too fond of, I don't like it. You can treat me like a princess all you want but that won't make me like you or what you are doing. My mother was muggleborn, and I don't appreciate your viewpoint on them or half-bloods considering I'm a half-blood obviously. That being said you can say what you want." Harry said with a smile.

"Now, Harry, I don't have a problem with half-bloods, because I'm a half-blood as well, and muggleborn aren't as bad as their parents are they have magic in their line somewhere it's just way back. I have a problem with muggles, and I know that you do too, given your relatives and their treatment of you." he said and stepped closer to Harry.

"Yes, I admit that my relatives are horrible, but not all muggles are like my relatives, some are actually alright."

"Say that to the people who let your relatives beat you, and do nothing about it when they knew you were being beaten. What does that say about their government that they can stand by, and know that I child is being mistreated, but sit and do nothing about it. That isn't how children should be treated. Children are precious and should be cherished. I didn't want to go after you when you were a child but it was necessary for my survival."

"And look at how that turned out for both of us. You died and I became an orphan, what an interesting solution. I don't follow orders and I will not be your trophy. I am a human being, and you destroyed my life, so you see why I'm not leaping at your notion to join your side." Harry sneered as she stood up and walked across the room and was almost to the door, when she was pulled back and thrown back onto the couch.

"I can explain but I need one thing first and that is what you are going to go and get for me. I didn't get all the information when I went after you, and I want to find out what I missed and there is a way that we can find that out by finding this object."

"What is it?" Harry asked as she turned back towards Voldemort.

"A prophecy. I was told what it says, but it turns out that there was more than what my spy overheard, and I want to know what it is. Are you curious yet, Harry Potter?"

"Yes, how do we get to this prophecy?" Harry asked as she faced him head on.

"Now that is the tricky part, Harry, because there is a record of the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Your job is to break into the Ministry and steal the prophecy from its shelf."

"Yeah, because that is so easy. How do you expect me to do that when you can't even do that?" Harry asked as she turned around to face the door again.

"Your smaller and will go unnoticed, and if you follow my plan to a tee it will go without a hitch." He said and she turned around.

"Oh, so you have a whole plan thought out, but you won't go in and do it. You're going to send in the child that is precious and should be cherished."

"I can't go, because if I do I will be arrested and sent to Azkaban."

"Which brings me back to the reason why I don't like you. Funny how this conversation is going around in circles, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know you don't like me right now, but you will see it my way soon, Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore is not as he claims. He is the one who placed you in the home of your relatives and left you there, and I can guarantee that he knew exactly what was going on there and did nothing about it. He left you there to endure the pain. If you honestly think that that man is doing any of the things for you, you are sadly mistaken. That man is only doing any of what he is for his own personal gain."

"And you aren't."

"I'm at least open about it, Harry. He just pretends that he cares, and I do care, just not for the reasons that you think the old man does."

"Yes, because you only want me alive now, because I have a piece of your soul latched onto mine. You only care because if I die you are just closer to your own death, and you fear death. I'll tell you this, just because I prefer not to die, does not mean that I fear it. I will gladly die if it means that I save the ones that I love. Just remember that in you endeavors, and trying to keep me in line. I do expect to go back to school as well. I do need to learn, and you aren't going to stop me from doing that. I will think on my own and you are going to let me, because I don't follow the rules, I don't like them much." Harry turned on her heels and walked out of the room, but was pulled back into the room, and the door slammed in front of her. She turned and stared at Voldemort.

"Do you want to do this or do you want to go running back to Dumbledore where he'll use you as a weapon?"

"I'll do it as long as no one gets hurt."

"I can't guarantee that, but if it is possible I will do my best to try and keep that promise. I can't guarantee it because I don't know who is going to be around and obstacles that may be there."

"At least you're honest."

"You've told me everything that is on your mind, and I appreciate that. I completely understand why you act the way you do around me, it's understandable to everyone. Do you want to find out why you had to lose your parents, why Dumbledore planted you in that house, why he left you there, and did nothing about it? Do you want answers, Harry? Answers that the old man didn't and won't give you until you stumble upon them."

"Yes, want answers. You can give them to me?"

"Yes, Harry, I can. I just need you to get me this one thing before I have all the answers myself."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" He pulled her over to the couch, and he started explaining the plan. Soon it was almost sunset, and Voldemort looked out the window and saw what time it was.

"I think we better be going and getting Lucius to take you to the Ministry." Voldemort said as he stood up and took Harry's hand and pulled her from the room. They went and found Lucius sitting in the dining room eating diner. "Lucius, I have a task for you. I require you to take Harry to the Ministry so she can complete her task. I want you to make sure she gets in and out without a problem." Lucius stood and bowed the Voldemort.

"I will take care of her, my Lord."

"Nagini is also going with you. She is to make sure Harry isn't injured while inside the Ministry. You are to wait outside for her to come out so you can bring her back here."

"I understand, my Lord. Come, Potter." Lucius stated.

"First, Harry must change. Mipsy will take her to her room and show her a special gift that I got for her. Mipsy!" Voldemort shouted, and the elf appeared. "Take Harry up to her room and show her that special gift I got for her."

"Yes, Master." Mipsy bowed and took Harry's hand, and then they were standing in a bedroom. "Mipsy set up Master Harry's room, I hope Master Harry likes it. Mipsy put Master Harry's special gift over here." Mipsy pulled Harry over to a small dresser, and opened the small drawer on top. There was a small stack of clothes that Harry picked up.

"Help me out of this dress, Mipsy." Harry asked, and Mipsy hurried over and started helping Harry out of the dress. She undid Harry's corset, and she pulled the black corset off the top of the stack and started doing it up for Harry. When she finished, Harry pulled the black shirt off the stack before she unfolded the trousers and found a pair of leather skinny jeans. Harry started pulling them on, and Mipsy started helping. After a little while Harry had the pants on, and she laced up the combat boots that came with the outfit. Mipsy then took her back to the dining room where Lucius was waiting.

Lucius stared at her as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail until Harry saw he was staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she whipped at her face.

"No, you just surprise me is all. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, that is a two sided coin. One I really don't have a choice, and two I'm curious. What is it that this person could have said to make the Dark Lord fear his survival because of me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I wasn't there for that meeting. Narcissa was very pregnant ready to give birth at any moment, and she was bed ridden. I tried to be at her side as much as possible." Lucius said as they reached the gate, and he opened it. Nagini slithered up Harry and draped herself over Harry's shoulders. Then they disapparated.

They appeared in front of the telephone booth that Arthur took her down at the end of the summer, and Harry stepped up to it and put in her muggle money in and she started to descend. She ended up in the Atrium a few minutes later, and stepped out as the booth started sliding back up. So she started off towards the lifts, and she headed down to the Department of Mysteries. She headed towards the door that she knew was there, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Arthur standing in front of the door. He said no one would be here, he'd make sure of it. Harry didn't know how to handle this, so she decided to improvise.

Harry walked right up to Arthur and leaned up against the wall with Nagini hidden behind her and waited for Arthur to notice her. When he did his reaction was priceless. He fired a spell at her and it was absorbed into the spell Voldemort put around her to protect her.

"Huh, I didn't think it'd work. Handy, since I don't have a wand. Good evening, Arthur." Harry addressed Arthur.

"H-Harry. Dumbledore informed us of your accident but I didn't believe him until now."

"How can you tell it's me? It took me a little while to get used to looking in the mirror."

"Your eyes. No one has eyes as green as you do it's rather hard to miss. What are you doing here, Harry?" Arthur asked, and Harry hoped her lie was good enough.

"Dumbledore sent me, he said that Voldemort was moving in to steal the Prophecy, and since I'm the only other person who can get it he sent me to get it. He said something about it being a precaution. I don't know. So care to help?"

"Harry, you honestly think Dumbledore didn't tell us that he kidnapped you. I know he sent you."

"Well, there goes that plan. I was hoping if you knew you would go with it. I don't have a wand though, but I do have a snake." Harry said as Nagini slithered out from behind her. "Please, just cooperate Arthur. I really don't want to hurt you, you're family."

"Family doesn't turn on each other, Harry."

"Ha, tell that to Percy. I was kidnapped at least, and I think of everyone who knows about this prophecy I deserve to know most of all. I deserve to know why he went after my parents and try and kill me when I was a baby. Don't I? I just want answers that no one is giving me. I'm safe right now, and I want answers, Arthur. Don't make me hurt you. I will deeply regret it, and Ron and Hermione will probably never talk to me again. You getting hurt can't be my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You've definitely grown up, Harry."

"I had to. Now, will you help me?"

"I will, but don't tell anyone I did so."

"Not a soul." Arthur opened the door and lead theme into a circular room. Harry was about to close the door when Arthur stopped her. He walked over and opened another door and they stepped through into a room. Harry wasn't sure how long Arthur was going to help, but she was sure it wasn't going to be long. And sure enough as soon as she thought that Arthur turned around and looked at her.

"I can't go any farther, Harry."

"I understand. Good-bye, Arthur. _Come, Nagini._ " Harry said and started walking away from the man, and Harry walked until she found row 97. She knew the prophecy was in this area, but that was it. She started checking shelves until she heard a noise a few rows back the way she came, so she pulled the hood of her cloak up and tried to hide in the shadows.

"Good it is still here. She can't be far." Of course Arthur let Dumbledore know she was here. Because without her Dumbledore's little plan won't work, but Harry wasn't having it. She was tired of being his pawn to move around the chess board. Harry looked at Nagini and she slithered off with Harry on her tail. They got behind the men and Harry grabbed the prophecy off the shelf and started heading back the way she came trying to stick to the shadows as much as possible, but then she heard noise behind her and she made the mistake of turning.

She caught Dumbledore's eye, and she smirked before she started running. She ran through the door and the first room she was in started spinning as the door closed behind her. She turned about as the room slid to a halt. "Out… Exit… Leave… Door…" Harry started panicking as she didn't know how to find the door that left this room and went back into the rest of the Ministry. Harry jumped when a door flew open and revealed Lucius. "Thank, Merlin. I was starting to freak out. I didn't know how to get out and Dumbledore is right behind me."

"Let's get out of here quickly then." Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room and down the hall when she saw someone standing at the end of the hall and realized it was Arthur.

"You lied, Lucius. You are helping Harry steal the prophecy."

"No, maybe I'm lying to Potter and the Dark Lord. Maybe I'm just waiting for both sides to destroy each other so I can live peacefully, or maybe you are right and I'm playing the headmaster. I guess we won't find out just yet." Lucius stated as they came closer, and the doors behind them opened. Harry turned, and her eyes latched onto Sirius' as he was the first to step through the door. She could see the pain in his eyes as he realized this was her, and not the Dark Lord. Harry's attention was drawn away as she felt something slid past her leg and she realized it was Nagini heading for Arthur.

"Nagini, no." Harry yelled and took two steps forwards and an arm in the way as Nagini struck. The first bit caught Harry's arm but the second got Arthur as well as the third and fourth. Harry collapsed into Lucius' arms and the man gathered her up and called Nagini to him. The snake slithered up and around Lucius' shoulders and rested her head on Harry's shoulder as Lucius ran past Arthur and to the lifts. They ended up in the Atrium where Lucius disapparated the second he stepped out of the lift and they were standing in the front foyer of Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord was in front of them in seconds, and he started yelling at Lucius. Harry was in and out of consciousness, but she caught the jest of the conversation. The Dark Lord blamed Lucius. "Stop, it wasn't his fault I did something stupid, and got in the way of Nagini attacking Arthur. It is my fault, there is nothing Lucius could have done to stop me. I'm at fault, not him." Harry shouted before she felt the rest of her energy drain from her, she had just enough energy to pull the prophecy out of her pocket and let her arm fall. Lucius just barely caught her arm and the prophecy before it almost hit the ground. Harry felt the darkness take her eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office with Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Minerva, and they all sat with no one talking after Dumbledore retold the events of the evening. No one knew what to say, but Sirius had to get one thing off his chest. "She tried to stop it. She didn't want Arthur to get hurt. I'm pretty sure she was bit in the process as well. She's at least experiencing the same pain the Arthur is, probably worse considering Arthur is at St. Mungos and she isn't. Voldemort also is probably forcing her to do things she usually wouldn't, and Harry's all about surviving the unknown, she's probably figured out a plan to come out of this on top." Hermione snorted at that.

"Harry Potter make a plan. I seriously doubt that, Sirius. Harry was never for plans, she went in with everything and improvised her way out of getting hurt. In our second year she should have died going up against the Basilisk, if it wasn't for Fawkes Harry would be dead. Think about that when you think about her plan making skills." Hermione stated.

"Does anyone not realize that she is probably is just trying to stay alive. The only reason she is alive right now is because she is helping keep the Dark Lord from dying. The minute that is done is the minute every one of us becomes a target. She is just trying to survive until we figure out how to save her. She doesn't know what to do and all her friends are turning on her. How would you feel is she did the same to all of us? We don't even know where she is."

"Your father was with her." Draco spun around and looked at Sirius. "We thought he was on our side now, like you claim to be."

"Then there is only one place the Dark Lord can be."

"Please, enlighten us, Malfoy."

"Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord wouldn't trust Nott with Harry again, and even with my Father's indiscretions, he's still better and more powerful than all of his followers that are free from Azkaban."

"My father is in the hospital and you want to trust Harry on a hunch. What if someone else gets hurt or worse, killed."

"Sirius said that Harry didn't say a word in Parseltongue. Nagini is under the control of the Dark Lord, and she was probably following his orders to protect Harry. Harry tried to stop her, and she got hurt and doesn't have medical attention. How would you feel if Harry died trying to save your father, Ronald, and he lived. Your best friend, and you turned on her after the event without even getting her side of things. We don't know what's happening because we don't have contact with her. So I say until we hear from Harry, we don't judge her." Draco said driving everyone into silence. "That is what I thought."

Draco then walked out of the office and headed down to his dorm room. When he opened his door he saw an owl sitting on his bed post, and he walked up and saw his father's seal on the parchment. Draco rushed over to the bed and snatched the parchment out of the owl's talons, and tossed it an owl pellet before he sat down on his bed he started unrolling the parchment and the first thing he noticed was a sentence in all caps. _DON'T OPEN IN FRONT OF OTHERS. TELL NO ONE._ Draco was curious, and he crawled onto his bed farther and looked around before putting up privacy charms. Draco then unrolled the rest of the parchment and started reading.

 _Draco,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't write sooner, we may have been able to prevent the events at the Ministry, but unfortunately I can't change the past. Harry is in bad shape, and we need a potions master. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord knows that Severus is not on his side. I'm only scraping by, mostly with Harry's protection. She is one woman, Draco, if we all survive this I give you my permission to marry her. She is the only thing that is keeping your mother and myself alive right now. She is strong and trying to fight the poison that is trying to kill her, but I see it slipping in her eyes. She's putting on a happy face for everyone especially your mother, but I don't see her living through the holiday break. I'm afraid what will happen to your mother and myself when, no if, that happens, but I want you to be safe. I don't want you to come home for the holidays, but I know that with Harry on the verge of death, you will be on that train here as soon as you can. This brings me to why I am writing. I want you to smuggle Harry's things out of Gryffindor tower, and bring them here. I don't care how you manage it, but I think she will be more at peace if she knew that you had her things with you. She knows that you will keep her things safe, but she wanted me to tell you that she wants you to have them. She doesn't know who she can trust, but you have been there for her this year like no one else has. You didn't have to be there the way that you were, but you were there and that's what she finds amazing. Get to her things and get them here. I do love you, Draco. Be safe, son._

 _Your father,_

 _Lucius_

Draco stared at the letter, and he wondered how he was going to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. Draco already snuck the Marauder's Map away from Ron, and he was sure that neither of them were going to try and pack up Harry's things. He just had to find a way into Harry's room in Gryffindor tower, and that's when he noticed something scribbled on the bottom of the page.

 _Blood pops_

Draco pulled out the Marauder's Map, and looked to see if anyone was in the common room of Slytherin or Gryffindor, and he saw no one. He quickly climbed out of bed and hurried up to the seventh floor, where he now stood in front of the fat lady. "Blood pops." Draco said hoping it was still the password.

"That is the right password young man, but you are not a Gryffindor."

"Please, just make an exception this once please. I need to get something from Harry Potter's room for her, and she gave me the password. She doesn't trust her things are safe, please."

"I'm sorry, I cannot, and I won't tell you about the secret passage to Miss Potter's room around the corner with the password, Treacle tart."

"Thank you."

"What for, boy, I didn't let you in." Draco smirked as he went around the corner, and found a statue of Godric Gryffindor that he had never seen before, and he said the password. The statue moved backwards into the wall, and Draco stepped inside and watched as the door moved back into place behind him. Draco turned around and looked into the room, and he knew he was in the right place. The room reminded Draco of Harry so much, the room was red, gold, and silver, the bed spread was black with hints of green in them. There were posters for Puddlemere on the walls and magazines all over the floor. Draco walked over to Harry's trunk and saw it was empty except for a few knickknacks, so Draco walked over to the dresser and started pulling out Harry's close and putting them on the bed.

Draco was having a hard time finding all of Harry's things, he called his personal house elf. "Tally."

"Yes, Master Draco. How can Tally help?"

"I want you to find and pack Harry's things for me. I need you to do it as quickly as possible I don't know if anyone is going to come in here any time soon."

"Yes, Master Draco. Tally will get started." The house elf went to work and started folding the clothes and packing them away, and when she was finished with that she moved about the room collecting all of Harry's miscellaneous items. Within a half an hour of Tally showing up Harry's truck was packed. "Tally has packed all of Master Harry's thing, but Tally cannot find Master Harry's cloak. The invisible one."

"Is it just not in this room or is it difficult to find in the room."

"Tally has looked through the entire room, and it is not in here. Master Harry's cloak is elsewhere."

"Can you find it, Tally?"

"Yes, Master Harry's cloak Tally can find."

"Please find it. I will be in my dorm when you find it. Anything necessary to find Harry's cloak, but try and stay under the radar and not get noticed."

"Yes, Master Draco." The house elf said and the she disappeared with a crack. Draco then shrank Harry's truck down and slipped it into his pocket, and he looked around the room and saw how bare the room looks now compared to when he walked in. Draco picked up Harry's shrunken trunk, and he slipped it in his pocket and left the way he came. He headed back down to the Slytherin common, and when he got there, he went straight to his room, and placed the shrunken trunk in his own trunk.

Draco flopped down on his bed and wished for the three days they had left before holiday to be over so he can go and see Harry. Draco didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to the crack of apparation. Draco sat up right, and he looked about the room to find Tally standing at the end of his bed. "Tally, did you find it?"

"Tally, indeed found Master Harry's cloak, Master Draco, but the redheaded boy saw Tally take it from redheaded boy's bag." Tally whispered.

"It's alright, Tally. I said try to go unnoticed, if you were seen it is fine I can deal with Weasley." Draco said as he tried to comfort his elf. "Tally, can you do me one more favor? Keep me posted on Master Harry's condition."

"Yes, Master Draco. Tally can do this for Master Draco. Master Harry isn't well. At night you can hear her screams three floors down and in every wing of the house. Tally doesn't know if Master Harry will make it." Tally whispered.

"Thanks, Tally, and don't tell anyone about this even if they ask you, even me." Draco whispered back, not trusting his voice, and he took the cloak from the small elf and she disappeared with a small nod. Draco put the cloak in his trunk and placed wards around it so only he can open it. Draco checked the time with a quick tempus charm and saw he missed dinner. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed and he fell back asleep.


	8. The Waiting Game

The next morning when Draco woke up he grabbed his toiletry bag and hurried to the shower before and of his dorm mates could steal the shower from him. He climbed into the shower and quickly showered so he could head up to breakfast since he didn't eat the night before. Draco climbed out of the shower and semi dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers before he walked out of the bathroom as he dried his hair. Not expecting anyone else to be awake yet, he ran into someone and when he pulled the towel away from his face his eyes met Blaise's.

"Morning, Blaise." Draco said.

"Morning, Draco. What's got you up this early in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Draco responded.

"Same. Can't wait for the holidays."

"Yeah, same here." Draco said as he stepped out of Blaise's way and side stepped the boy, and he walked back to his bed and opened his trunk. He started pulling on his school uniform, and when he finished he reached in the trunk and pulled out Harry's cloak and stuffing it in his pocket, and he did the same with Harry's trunk. No matter how much warding he placed on his belongings he didn't trust Harry's things to be safe here.

Draco headed up to breakfast and he sat down by himself at the Slytherin table for no one was up yet, and he started loading his plate and started eating. Soon people started filing in and Draco saw the mess of red hair he didn't want to, and it was coming right towards him. Draco was done eating anyway and he stood up and he tried to hurry out of the hall to avoid the fight that was about to ensue. Ron caught up with him as Draco was almost to the door, and he grabbed his arm and swung his arm. Draco was on the ground holding his jaw.

"Bloody hell, Weasley. What the hell?" Draco shouted, and the entire hall was staring at them.

"You know what, Malfoy. Where are Harry's things? I know you have them."

"How? How in bloody hell would I have gotten in the Gryffindor Common room to steal Harry's things, Weasley?" Draco shouted as he held his nose and jaw.

"I don't know, Malfoy, but I know it was you. Your bloody elf took Harry's cloak right out of my bag. I saw her."

"How the hell do you know it was my elf? All my elves are at the Manor with my parents. I don't use them here. Why would I?" Draco asked as Pansy walked up behind him to help steady him.

"I don't know, because you couldn't get into the common room but an elf would be able to." Ron said, and Draco had to admit it was pretty sound logic, especially for Ron. That was when McGonagall and Dumbledore walked up.

"Gentlemen, let us talk this up to the hospital wing so Mr. Malfoy can get looked at by Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall stated as she grabbed Ron by the upper arm and dragged from the hall. Pansy helped Draco as Dumbledore trailed behind them. They walked up the few flights of stairs to the Hospital wing and Draco was escorted to a bed by Pansy and Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened, Minerva?" Pomfrey asked as she started casting spells on Draco. Draco flinched as his nose popped back into place, and Ron chuckled under his breath.

"I don't know Mr. Weasley punched Mr. Malfoy in the face and then proceeded to yell at him. Mr. Weasley, care to enlighten us?"

"This morning Mione and I went into Harry's room to get something in there that we thought we left, and found everything in Harry's room packed up and gone. Well, last night I was barrowing one of Harry's cloaks, and a house elf came and snuck it right out of my bag right in front of Mione and I. the elf then disappeared so we couldn't question it or get the cloak back. So I figured it was Malfoy he was the only one who would have reason."

"Harry wouldn't have a reason to have her things? What if it was Harry? Where ever she is maybe she has access to house elves, and maybe she sent for her things." Draco suggested, and everyone turned to him. "What? It is a valid idea."

"It is, Mr. Malfoy. Why do you suspect Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked as she turned towards Ron.

"Because I know it was him it's always him in some way."

"That sounds like logic that Miss Potter would use, Mr. Weasley. If we are just going to be throwing out blame because we think it is them we end up with people like Sirius Black." Snape said as he walked into the hospital wing, and everyone turned to look at the man.

"Professor Snape has a point, Mr. Weasley. Unless you have proof that Draco took Harry's things, I am going to have to give you a detention." McGonagall said.

"Let me help. Weasley, did you see the elf at all?"

"I caught a glimpse, but I might be able to recognize the elf if I see it again."

"Alright then. Tally." Draco called and everyone jumped as they heard the crack of apparation.

"Master Harry isn't doing very well, Master Draco. Her screaming has increased even as Mistress Narcissa tries to help put the healing slave on her wound. I don't know how much longer Master Harry will stay alive at the progression of her pain." Tally said and then she noticed the other people in the room and the elf shied away behind Draco. "Tally is sorry, Master Draco. Tally didn't know you were in company."

"That is alright, Tally, and thank you for the update. I just had some questions for you, or well Weasley but he needed to see you." Draco turned towards Ron and said, "Weasley?"

"I don't know, but how do I know that this would be the normal elf that you would call for help or how do I know that you didn't use a different elf."

"Why would Master Draco use a different elf, has Tally done something wrong, Master Draco?" Tally muttered and Draco could see the tears in her eyes.

"Great job, Weasley. Now you've upset my elf." Draco turned back to Tally and pulled the elf into his lap, and the elf curled into the embrace. "I haven't used another elf, Tally. You've done nothing wrong. Weasley was just trying to get me in trouble and he isn't doing a very good job at it." Draco could feel Ron's and everyone's eyes on his back as he tried to comfort his elf, but Draco didn't care what people thought of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset your elf. But how was I supposed to know."

"Is this the elf you saw or not." Draco almost snapped but thought better of it.

"I can't be sure I don't think so." Weasley muttered.

"Well, then I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Weasley, but you have detention starting the day back from break with Professor Snape. He can see to the punishment he seems fit." McGonagall said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Why with Professor Snape?"

"Because I said so, Mr. Weasley. Maybe with one of his detentions you won't go around punching people because you are angry and feel they deserve it." McGonagall stated and then completely walked out of the room.

"7 pm on the day back from break, Weasley. Don't be late. You are dismissed." Snape said and Draco put Tally down and sent her off. Ron groaned, but he turned and walked out of the room in a huff. Draco moved to follow him, but Severus caught his arm. "Don't even think about it, Draco. I know you actually did what Mr. Weasley accused you of. Now how did you do it?"

"How do you know I actually did it?" Draco asked as he stepped away from Severus.

"I know you, Draco, and your father wrote me a letter as well, so I could get you out of trouble if you were caught. How'd it go?"

"I've got everything if that's your question. Tally slipped Harry's invisibility cloak out of Ron's bag and that's why he was throwing a tizzy. He's upset that he's lost Harry's cloak, and he can't use it for himself. I honestly don't know why Harry is still friends with him. I mean he's probably just sticking around because Harry's famous. I think last year proved that, not to mention how quickly he jumped on the Harry's guilty train the other day. Seriously, if I wouldn't have known Ron was Harry's best friend before that day I would have never believed it with how quickly he rolled on Harry's loyalties." Draco said as he stepped towards from Severus with a small smile on his face, like he just realized something.

"Draco, what are you planning?"

"You need to help her, and you can help her."

"Draco, I'm compromised. He will never believe that I am there for him or anything I say for that matter. He will most likely try and break down my walls I've successfully built and maintained for 16 years. I have no chance of making it through that. I can't help her, Draco, but you can. You are a very skilled potions maker. You have the ability to help and save Harry Potter, Draco." Severus said as he gripped Draco's shoulders as he stepped away from him, shaking his head.

"No. No, Severus I can't risk it, not her. She's perfect and special, and I can't risk doing it wrong. I can't, Severus. I can't." Draco repeated as he continued to try and get away from Severus.

"Draco, you are perfectly capable. I know you are. You just have to believe in yourself, and you will be able to help her. You are her only hope, Draco. I can't go back, but you can, and you can save her." Severus said as he pulled Draco closer to him, and Draco stepped backwards away from him and away from Severus' grasp.

"I-I can t-try, b-but I can't guarantee that I-I will succeed." Draco stuttered.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of classes." Severus said, and Draco practically ran from the room down to the dorms and into his bed. Draco took a small nap before heading to lunch and then his afternoon classes. The last day and a half of term flew by quickly, and soon Draco was on the train to King's Cross station. Draco stepped off the train with his trunk and Harry's trunk shrunk in his pockets and Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped around him. No one say the heir to the Malfoy fortune walk through the train station and through the barrier to the muggle world. His mother was waiting for him on the other side, and he took her hand, and they disapparated on the spot.

They landed outside the front gates to Malfoy Manor, and Draco took the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket before opening the gates and running to the manor. Draco threw open the door and hurried up the stairs to the room just down the hall from his own room, and he opened the doors quietly and shut them behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his father, and he took Harry's hand in his own.

"I'm going to fix you, love. You just need to hold on just a little longer, love, so I can make the potion you need to get better. I love you, just hold on." Draco said as he kissed her flaming skin, and he stood up and walked out of the room and down to the drawing room Voldemort has taken to settling in after the incident. Draco slammed the door open, breaking all the wards that Voldemort placed around the room so no one could enter, and he marched up to the snake and said, "I need your snake, and I need it now. If you don't give it to me, I'll kill it right now to get what I need." Draco stated with no stutter or flinch when Voldemort stood up and stepped towards him. Draco didn't even stop staring the man down as he stared into his eyes. "Try Legilimens on me and you'll regret it old man. I'll deal with you later."

Draco turned and stunned the snake and then hovered it off the ground and out of the room. Draco took it down to the potions lab in the dungeons and extracted the venom that he needed for his potion; he then sent the snake back up to its master and away from him before it woke up. Draco started on the very complex potion and followed Severus' directions to a tee and being extremely careful in doing so. After a few hours in the potions lab Draco's potion was almost complete, and Draco was done. He just needed to make two more potions before he was done, and he needed to make sure he didn't mix them up.

Once the potions were complete he put each into a vile, labeled them, and walked upstairs, and he kept remembering the words Severus said the day before, and he made sure he followed everything Severus wrote down on the parchment he gave him. Draco just hoped that this would work, whatever it was that Severus was planning. Draco was just glad that they had all the ingredients that were needed to brew both potions. Draco stepped into the room that was housing Harry, and he stepped up to the bed for a second time that day, the only difference his mother was by Harry's side instead of his father.

"Draco, do you want me to…"

"No, Severus' orders were exact he said I had to do this, and only I could do this. I just want it to work." Draco cut his mother off, and stepped closer to the bed and sat Harry up so he could slip behind her. Draco heard her moan and try to snuggle into his side, and Draco smiled at that, she knew it was him. "Mother, Severus said it was best if we were alone for this. I don't know why, but if it wasn't Severus I wouldn't say anything. Please."

"Dray…" he heard her mutter into the side of his neck. Draco turned his attention back to Harry, but heard as his mother stood and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Love, I need to give you this potion. It's going to make you better alright." Draco whispered into the top of her head, and he uncorked the unknown potion that Severus had him brew. He placed the vile to her lips, and she tilted her head back so she could swallow the potion. Draco wasn't sure of her blind faith in him, because he wasn't completely sure about this himself, but at least she drank the potion. He watched as she curled into a ball on his lap, and he heard whimpers coming from Harry. Draco remembered the words Severus told him. 'You have to be strong for her. Make sure you know it's going to work, and it will.' Draco understood then. He then downed the other unknown potion which was similar to the one he just gave Harry. This part of the plan Draco didn't understand at all, but Severus instructed him that this would work.

"Everything is going to be alright, love. You're going to be fine, I know you are. You are safe I'd never let anything happen to you, I promise." Draco continued whispering sweet nothings in her ear and the whimpers slowly stopped and the shivers stopped soon after. Draco pulled her closer against his chest, and he moved for the second potion placing them against her lips, and the second potion went down like the first. Draco started to feel like part of him was being pulled from him; he felt this pull, and he didn't know what that meant. He could feel his magic starting to swirl around him, and then this unknown magic, but he was pretty sure it was Harry's.

Draco started wondering what the hell Severus gave him to give to her, when the magic started to swirl and blow everything that wasn't the furniture around the room, and Draco pulled Harry closer to him, cradling her in his arms as the magic expanded around them. Draco buried his face in her hair as he held her against his chest. Draco heard the door burst open, and he looked up to see the Dark Lord standing in the door way. The magic swirled around him and pulled him into the room.

"What did you do?" the man shouted, and Draco watched as the magic around them turned a violent red and through the Dark Lord from the room slamming the door behind him. Draco stared stunned at the door as the magic turned blue then purple then green and finally white before he felt it flood back towards and inside himself and Harry. Draco felt as darkness flooded him and he was asleep on the bed curled around Harry.


	9. Side-Effects

Harry woke and didn't understand why she was so warm, and she felt like she was constricted. She tried to turn and found Draco wrapped around her, and she smiled before snuggling into his chest, but something felt off Draco was burning to the touch warmer than he should be, and Harry started to panic. Harry tried to pull away from Draco but his arms tightened and he moaned against the top of her head. Harry wasn't sure, but she settled herself back against him and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

Harry felt his lips against her neck, and she moaned at the touch as his fingers wound into her hair, pulling her head back to access her neck better. Harry moaned again, and Draco rolled them to the side so he was on top of her. "Mmm…Dray." Harry moaned as she fed her fingers into his hair, and Draco continued ravishing her neck as he had one hand pinned under Harry's lower back and the other was entangled in her hair at the back of her head. Draco rolled his hips accidently pressing his budge to Harry's thigh causing him to moan and her to gasp. "Ah…Dray." Harry moaned as Draco slid his hand on her lower back into her pajama bottoms grasping her ass. Harry gasped again and her hands briefly tightened in his hair.

Draco groaned in pleasure as he slipped her pajama bottoms off along with her panties, and he pushed her legs farther apart. His fingers playing with her clitoris as she gasped and moaned underneath him. "D-Dray…y-your turn." Harry stuttered as her one hand slipped down his back and tugged at the waistband of his trousers, and Draco understood. He pulled away reluctantly, and stripped down to nothing, and he climbed back on top of her stripping Harry's pajama top of buttons leaving her shirt open. Draco went back to ravishing her neck but quickly moved to her collarbone as his fingers found their way back to her clitoris. His erection was pushing against her inner thigh, and Harry's hand managed to find its way between them to grasp it in her small hands.

Draco stuttered for a moment before he figured out her meaning, and he pulled away to look into her eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have come this far not to go the rest of the way, please, Dray." Harry moaned as she slowly stroked Draco's length, and Draco captured her lips and thrusted inside her without warning. She gasped into his lips before moaning, and her legs wrapped around Draco as he trusted inside her. Gasps and moans escaped her lips as Draco continued and his lips moved from her lips and down her neck to her collarbone to finally stop at her breast. Harry dug her nails into Draco's shoulder and slowly dragged them down his back erecting a small scream from Draco as he quickened his pace.

"D-Dray…ah…I-I'm c-close." Draco slid his hands up her back and pulled her arms to pin them on either side of her head where he intertwined their fingers. He captured her lips as he came and she came soon after. They were panting in each other's ears, and Draco slowly pulled out and slid to the side pulling Harry with him. Harry was now curled against his chest with his arms wrapped around her with their legs entwined together. Draco reached down and pulled the sheets over them, and Harry moaned into his side.

Harry's fingers grazed across Draco's now cooled skin, and the door burst open again. In the doorway stood Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco pulled the sheets up farther to make sure Harry was covered. "Draco, what did you do?"

"What?" Draco questioned, not sure what they were talking about and that was when Severus stepped into the doorway. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"Explaining. You two get dressed and meet us in the dining room you'll be hungry. Narcissa, Lucius, if you would please follow me." Severus said and then turned from the room and left. Narcissa and Lucius looked at Draco and Harry before quickly following behind Severus.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before climbing out of bed and walking over to the bathroom to shower before getting dressed. Draco pulled his trunk out of his trouser pocket and then Harry's unshrinking them in the process, and then he opened his and started pulling out clothes for himself that he started pulling on. When Draco was finished, he stood up straight and looked over at Harry, who was standing in a beautiful dress.

Draco stared at her, and didn't know what to say. She was beautiful. "What? Is it bad?" Harry asked as she stepped closer to Draco. "Because I can change into another one if you don't like it."

"No, it's beautiful. You're beautiful." Draco said as he kissed her on the lips pulling her closer. Harry pulled away a little, and looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"We better head down before one of them comes back up." She said and pulled away but kept their hands entwined, and Draco examined the dress a little closer and then looked at his outfit. Draco was wearing a black suit with a white tie and black vest, and he found it a little weird that they matched, but he pushed it out of his mind.

They walked into the dining room and Harry pulled Draco to the end of the table where he sat at the end and she sat next to him, placing her foot against his inner thigh. They both started placing food on their plates as Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus started at them, and Draco looked up at the same time Harry did to look at them.

"What did you want to talk about, Severus?" Draco asked as he placed his hand on the table next to Harry's unconsciously, and the three adults looked at them. "What?" he looked down to see he was aimlessly stroking Harry's hand with his fingers.

"It's fine." Harry whispered as Draco went to pull away, and he put his hand back.

"What is going on?" Draco asked again.

"Well, my guess is that the potion I had you and Harry drink worked, but there is only one way to find out." Severus said as he stood up and walked over to the pair and pointed his wand at Harry, and Draco was about to say something when Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him, and he didn't move. Severus cast the spell, and it hit Harry and then expanded and then contracted. "Harry is no longer a Horcrux, and now for the other test." Severus cast another spell, and an invisible cloud formed around Harry and started to expand and when the cloud touched Draco another cloud formed around Draco and they mingled and kept expanding around them until the clouds filled the room and then they sprung back towards Harry and Draco.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he pulled back from Harry.

"Well, that was unexpected." Severus said, and Draco was standing.

"What was unexpected? What did you have me do?" Draco nearly shouted, but relaxed as Harry touched his back as she now stood behind him.

"I didn't think those potions would react this way. I need to check something else out, but you two are now the most powerful witch and wizard ever. And practically married. Congratulation." Severus said and then he walked out of the room. Draco stared after him speechless as Lucius stood up and started walking after Severus, muttering under his breath.

"Well, that was a very productive conversation." Draco heard his mother say from behind him, and he chuckled as he turned back towards the table and sat down. Draco and Harry started eating again, and Harry's foot was sitting on Draco's lap stroking his inner thigh. The room started to feel as if it was warming up.

"Does it feel as if its' warming up in here or is it just me?" Draco asked as he started loosening his tie, and he looked over to Harry to see she looked a little flushed. He then looked up at his mother, and she looked a little flushed as well. Draco was starting to wonder if the heat in the Manor was turned up. Draco was about to ask his mother about it, when Severus and Lucius walked back in the room.

"Merlin, why is it so hot in here?" Lucius stated, and that answered Draco's question, but from the look on Severus' face he knew the answer and he was staring at Draco and Harry.

"You two stop what you are doing." Severus said as he pulled Harry's chair backwards. The temperature automatically dropped, only it dropped farther than it was as Harry stood up.

"Ow. What the hell, Snape?" Harry snapped and the white dress started blowing around her along with her hair, and everyone was staring at her. "Seriously, I want answers. What the hell did you do to Draco and me? Why did you do it? What did you think was going to happen? And anything else that might come to that greasy head of yours." Harry shouted with her magic just bellowing off of her in waves. Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry, and she calmed down a tad. Draco could tell she was still seething.

"I did some research, Miss Potter, and I found a solution to your problem. It was an easy potion to brew, and I didn't see a problem occurring with Draco brewing it. My guess is that when the Dark Lord walked into the room in the middle of the magic it created an anomaly for the potion and magic, so it stripped him of his magic and flung him from the room leaving the two of you with more magic than expected. So this is not my fault Miss Potter, this is the Dark Lord's fault, and since you and Draco have already stripped him of his magic. I don't see why you need to punish him more. For everything else, I will be taking him to the Ministry later today. Meanwhile you two need to practice how to keep your magic in check. If it goes haywire at school we could have a problem. Especially, since it appears the temperature is affected by your magic."

"Great, now that that is over I have something else to worry about. Will you tell the Ministry that Draco and I have somehow absorbed his powers?"

"I won't if I can avoid it. You two will probably be put on a watch list if they find out. Meaning if you step out of line even slightly they will take you down. Now another thing, this potion locks you into any magic that was irreversible before making any chance of you turning back impossible. You will be stuck as a woman forever there is no changing back."

"I already came to terms with that, Professor. I understand."

"Now that the Dark Lord is a squib, I will be upstairs taking care of that, and attempting to get him out of here as soon as possible." Severus walked out of the room, and Harry collapsed into Draco's chest.

"It is going to be a long break, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, love. Let's go and grab your wand out of your trunk and we can start trying our magic and training it." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"School is going to be more difficult now, isn't it?" Harry asked as she walked beside him, and they walked up to the room they left their trunks in. Draco opened his trunk and pulled out Harry's wand and handed it to her. She took it and Draco closed his trunk and shrunk it down. He picked it up and took Harry's hand, and he pulled her from the room and down the hall to his room.

He opened the door and tossed his shrunken trunk on the floor and unshrunk it with a minute flick of his wand. He pulled Harry over to his bed and flopped down, pulling Harry with him. Harry straddled Draco's lap, and he leaned forwards to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. Draco pulled away and looked her in the eyes, just studying her, and Harry pulled back.

"Who told you?" Harry asked, and Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Told me what, love?" Draco responded.

"About what happened at Nott's? Who told you?" Draco swallowed. He didn't realize he w's looking at her any different.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to look at you any different, I'm just worried about you, with everything you've been through in the past couple of weeks. I have the right to worry about you, don't I?" Draco asked as he rested his forehead against hers, and she melted into the embrace a little.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry as well. It's just I hate it when people act different around me. I'm no different than I was two weeks ago or four weeks ago. I've learned to cope with everything that happens to me. Oh, which reminds me. Does the library have a book of names in it? I'd like to look at names. Since I'm stuck as a female now, I figured I should have a female name. One that fits me."

"Yeah, I think we do. Do you want to go look?" Draco asked as he stood up with Harry still wrapped around his waist. Harry giggled as Draco carried her to the door, and she stopped him before he opened the door.

"Can I move to your back it might be a little more comfortable that way." Harry giggled and Draco rearranged her so he was now giving her a piggyback ride. Draco walked through the halls to the library, and when they got there, Draco walked over to the book shelves and started looking through them. He found a few books and brought them down and set Harry in the chair and then moved to the chair next to her.

Harry started looking through the books and started with the h's, and she came across a few she liked. Then she came across one she absolutely loved. "Draco what do you think of Harkin. It means dark red or fiery one. I like it."

"It suits you love." Draco said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I found Jamelynn. It's an older name but this is what it says about what it means 'J _is for_ joyful, the spirit you spread. A _is for_ absolute, for you know your mind. M _is for_ mild, your mild and gentle way. E _is for_ exquisite, who could argue? L _is for_ laughter, you spread wherever you go. Y _is for_ youthful, your eternal look. N _is for_ neatness, your orderly way.' That's interesting."

"I love it. It captures my Father's name very femininely. Harkin Jamelynn Potter. I like it." Harry said as she sat down in Draco's lap.

"You know what I always wanted to do in this room?"

"What?" Harry asked with a mysterious grin. Draco's lips found their way to the side of her neck, and Harry pulled away only to turn around and straddle Draco's lap. Harry's lips found Draco's, and he pushed her back against the table. Draco's hands slid up Harry's legs, and his thumbs found their way under the waistband of her panties. "Take them off, if that's what you want, Dray." Harry moaned as Draco slipped them off, dropping them to the floor. His hands slipped back up her legs and found their way to her hips.

Harry's hands pulled Draco towards her so their lips met, and then started unbuttoning his trousers and slipped them off. Draco stepped out of them and slid them to the side, and he was back between her legs. Harry moaned as Draco's thumb grazed her clitoris, and he smirked as he moved his thumb again. "Dray…" Harry moaned, and her fingers started unbuttoning the vest Draco was wearing and slipped it off. Draco loosened his tie as Harry started on his dress shirt, and Draco slipped his pants off as Harry finally managed to get his shirt open.

Draco slid inside Harry, and she let out a small scream as he let her adjust. She wrapped her legs around him, and he slowly started to move. Draco froze as he heard the library door bang open and he pulled out of Harry with a small whimper from her and pulled her down one of the shelves that were never visited. Harry let him pull her along, until they found a small alcove, and he pulled her inside.

"Draco, is this a good idea? With your parents right out there." Harry asked, and Draco kissed her before answering.

"Yeah, this alcove is sound proof I once spent an entirety of my Father's meetings in here laughing and no one noticed." Draco said as he kissed her again and lifted her up onto one of the small shelves in the space and slid back inside her. Harry moaned and entangled her fingers in Draco's hair as he trusted into her. Draco heard every moan she made right next to his ear, and he could feel as he was about to go over the edge, and moaned her name as he came. She screamed his name as she came, and she collapsed against him.

"Better or worse than fantasy?" Harry whispered.

"Better. Definitely better, love." Draco whispered back. "Do you think they're still out there?"

"I don't know, but I have my invisibility cloak." Harry said as she pulled it out from between her breasts and handed it to Draco.

"Has that been there this whole time?" Draco asked with and arched eyebrow.

"Yes, I didn't have anywhere else to put it. I'll go and get your clothes and be right back." Harry pulled the cloak around her and stepped from the alcove, and she walked over to the table her and Draco were at before, and she picked up Draco's trousers, pants, and vest, and her panties. She walked back to the alcove and pulled her cloak off and gave Draco his clothes.

Draco was about to pull on his pants when Harry dropped to her knees. "Harry, what are you…" Draco trailed off as Harry took his length in her mouth and started sucking him off. She swirled her tongue just right making Draco moan. His fingers found their way into Harry's hair, and she braced her hands on his hips. Her one hand started playing with his bullocks, and he whispered, "Merlin, Harry." Harry rolled his bullocks in her hand as she swirled her tongue, and Draco whispered, "I'm going to come, love." And Harry sucked a little harder and he came down her throat. After she swallowed everything, she pulled off him, and he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her.

"That was amazing." Draco whispered when he finally pulled away to breath, and he started pulling his clothes on. Harry grabbed his vest and pulled it over her dress, and she slipped her panties into Draco's trouser pocket and took his hand. The stepped out of the alcove to find Narcissa and Lucius standing at the end of the row. "Mum, Dad." Draco said as Harry pulled him past them, and then Harry stopped and turned towards them.

"How would I go about legally changing my name?" she asked.

"I can have my solicitor make up the documents for you."

"Thank you." Harry turned and pulled Draco from the room.

"What has Severus done to our son?" Lucius asked as he turned to his wife.

"Oh, Lucius. He's a teenage boy, I'm pretty sure we have done the same thing in that very alcove when we were in school. Your parents didn't care though and we never got caught. He's in love, Lucius. Let him figure it out on his own."

"That a relationship isn't just sex. Cissy, isn't it our duty as parents to help him through our mistakes. I would have ended the world for you, and Draco is going down the same path I was."

"Let him figure it out. They are still young. Let them figure out the problem with having sex every chance they get. I learned the hard way, also in that very alcove. Tell the boy he was conceived in that alcove and he may never have sex again."


	10. Reunions

Draco and Harry went back to Draco's room, and he pulled Harry into his arms. Then Draco remembered something as he stared at his trunk in the corner of the room. "Harry, I feel I should tell you that Arthur's in the hospital."

"What? Because of me?"

"No, Harry. There was nothing you could have done. Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes. Can we?"

"Yeah, but we should probably go shower and change quickly. I'll go grab your trunk while you take a shower." Draco climbed off the bed and went to grab Harry's trunk and he brought it back to his room. Draco just set it on the floor when an owl flew in his room and dropped the Prophet on his bed. Draco walked over and picked it up. The headline was **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Back, but in Custody?** Draco chuckled and chucked it back on the bed; he'd read it later. Draco walked to his bathroom and stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower behind Harry.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Yeah, I will be once I know Arthur is alright."

"Okay. Let's hurry up otherwise visiting hours will end." The pair quickly finished their shower and changed. Harry wore just skinny jeans and a nice blouse, and Draco wore his typical black trousers with a dress shirt and tie. They walked out of Draco's room holding hands and back to the library where he hoped his parents still were. They walked into the library, and saw them sitting at the table in front of the door. Draco and Harry walked up to them, and Draco sat down next to Narcissa and Harry sat on his lap. "Mum, can Harry and I go visit Arthur at St. Mungos? Harry wants to know how he's doing."

"Oh, of course dear, but we better hurry its getting late and I don't want visiting hours to end before we get to see him. Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Alright, meet me in the main drawing room. I'll be right down."

"Okay." Draco said as he scooped Harry up in his arms and she started giggling as he carried her over his shoulder out of the library.

"Draco, put me down." She giggled as he carried her down the stairs.

"I would, but you have to make it sound more convincing. With all this laughing I'm not sure if I want to." Draco said as he started tickling her, and she started trying to squirm out of his reach.

"Draco, this isn't funny." Harry said through gasps of laughter. She entwined her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her down so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Are you sure, love? Because I can keep tickling you." Draco whispered into her ear seductively, and Harry shivered against him.

"No, not right now. I really need to see Arthur. He's like a father to me, Draco. I have to make sure I didn't get him killed. I don't know what I would do if…"

"No, don't think like that, love." Draco said as he brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "He will understand that you were just trying to keep yourself alive, love." Draco said as he pulled her against his chest. Narcissa walked in the room then and walked up to the fireplace, and she grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"Are you two coming?" Draco stood and placed Harry on the floor, and they walked over to the fireplace. They all stepped into the green flames and appeared in the lobby at St. Mungos. Narcissa walked up to the front desk and asked about Mr. Weasley. She came back over to them, and they followed her up to the first floor and found his room. Harry peeked in the room to see Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting around his bed, and Harry was about to back out when Hermione saw her and jumped out of her chair.

"Harry." She ran over and pulled Harry into a hug, and Harry stood there with one hand at her side and the other was holding Draco's hand. Hermione pulled away to look Harry in the eyes, and she paused. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…after what I did…Arthur…" Harry attempted, and Hermione pulled her into another hug.

"We don't blame you, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's free hand and pulled her into the room and therefore Draco since he was holding Harry's other hand.

"What are they doing here?" Ron said as he stood up and stepped between Harry and his father.

"Ronald. This is your best friend. How can you say that to her?" Hermione said as she turned towards Ron.

"She is the one that caused this. My dad wouldn't be lying in that bed because of a snake attack if she hadn't gone to the Ministry that day. If she hadn't gone with that stupid snake." Ron said.

"I had no choice, Ron. I was kidnapped by Voldemort. If I didn't go he was going to take his anger out on Lucius and Narcissa, and I couldn't do that. Not to Draco. I couldn't be the reason he lost his parents. Especially at the hands of Voldemort. Could you do that to Hermione, Ron? Could you do that to anyone be the reason they lost their parents?" Harry asked as she pulled Draco closer to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I understand that, but my dad got hurt because you couldn't have your boyfriend lose his parents. My dad who has been like a father to you for five years, and he got hurt. How do you expect me to react, Harry?" Ron yelled and Harry flinched. Draco pulled her closer and she buried her face in his chest.

"She nearly died, Weasley. She was bit by the snake in an attempt to save your father, and she almost died. The difference between her bit and your father's is he had medical treatment right away, and she didn't have any. The only reason she survived past yesterday was because I came home for break and brewed some potions that saved her life. Your best friend wouldn't be here today, because she tried to save your father, Weasley and he would have survived. How do you feel about this now?" Draco stated as he pushed Harry behind him and stepped closer to Ron.

"She nearly died?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes. We couldn't do anything for her except make her comfortable, and then Draco created a miracle." Narcissa stated as she stared proudly at her son.

"I need some air." Ron said and he stormed out of the room. Hermione stepped closer and wrapped Harry and Draco in a hug.

"He'll come around; he's just torn, but he'll come around." Hermione whispered.

"I think I'm sick of waiting for Ron to come around, Hermione. Something happens and his faith in our friendship is shaken and he runs. I'm sick of waiting for him to come around and realize I was in danger and right all along."

"Ronald is just upset over Arthur, Harry, dear. He'll be fine when the doctors say Arthur's out of the woods. I don't blame you dear. Come say hello." Mrs. Weasley said as she took Harry's hand and pulled her towards Arthur and away from Draco's grasp. Draco nearly protested until Harry gave him a look that said to wait, and Draco stopped. Harry walked up to Arthur and he smiled at her.

"Harry, you're safe." He whispered. "Thank Merlin. Come here, dear." Arthur said as he held out his hand to Harry, and she took it and gave the man a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur I tried to stop it, but Nagini was too quick for me. I would never…I would never…" Harry sobbed into his shoulder and he just held her close.

"It is alright, dear. I don't blame you for anything that man made you do. I understand and the only thing that makes it better is the knowledge that you are safe now. Everything is alright." Arthur whispered, and Harry broke down she just kept muttering I'm sorry over and over again as she cried into his shoulder. Arthur just held her there against his side as she cried, and everyone just watched as Harry released all her grief. Soon she finished crying and Harry climbed off the bed and stepped back over to Draco, and he pulled her into his side.

Harry snuggled into his side and buried her face in his shoulder, and Harry was startled as she felt arms wrap around her and Draco. She turned to find Mrs. Weasley wrapped around them. "I think you and Draco make a lovely couple Harry. I think you balance each other out, in both appearance and personality." She said as she stepped away from each other, and Harry stared at her. She wasn't expected them to except Draco like that, especially not Molly.

Then something else that Harry didn't expect happened, Narcissa stepped forwards and said, "I wish to extend an invitation to the Malfoy Christmas party on Christmas Eve. The entire Weasley family is invited, along with Miss Granger and her parents if they wish. Plus ones are also invited." Narcissa then turned and walked out of the room saying, "Come Draco, Harry. Visiting hours are almost over and I don't want to cause any other troubles today." Draco turned to follow his mother out of the room and Harry went as well, until she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug.

Harry turned her head enough to see Ginny wrapped around her, and Harry used her free arm to hug her back. "I'm glad you're alright, and I'm glad you're happy. Keep him, I can tell he really loves you and you really love him." Ginny whispered and then she pulled away and went back over by her mother and Hermione.

"Tell Ron I'm sorry and bye for me. If he doesn't come on Christmas Eve, I'll understand." Harry then walked away, because she didn't want to cry in front of them anymore, and if she stayed any longer she would. They walked back to the front lobby and took the floo back to Malfoy Manor. Draco pulled Harry up to his room and she curled into his side on his bed and started to cry, and Draco just held her as she cried in his arms until she fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up in Draco's arms, and he was wide awake watching her sleep. "Morning," she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yes, I took half an hour power naps every two hours. I couldn't sleep knowing you were right here and something could happened to you." Draco whispered, and she looked up at him. He started laughing, and pulled her back against him. "Yes, love. I fell asleep a little while after you. I just wake up earlier than you."

"Draco, I don't think anything is going to happen to me inside the wards of the Manor, three stories up in the middle of the floor in your bedroom cradled against your chest. That would be an extremely special trick." Harry whispered into Draco's neck with a laugh, and Draco chuckled a little.

"You are right." Harry could hear the pause in his voice like he wanted to say something else, and she lifted her head a little to look him in the eyes, and she scooted upwards so she could kiss him on the lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Move in with us." Draco said as he brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Draco?" Harry pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" she moved her hand and placed it on his forehead and then his cheek, and he leaned into the embrace.

"I'm wonderful. You're just here, and you're going to be spending most of the summer here anyway, and I don't think that with this magic bond thing we have we won't be able to be that long away from each other for long. Severus said we were practically married through our magic, and that's all I can think of is being married to you, but I can wait until we are both 17 at least to get married if you want, and I just want you here where I know no one can hurt you ever, and I know about your family, and I just can't have that. I also know that if I ever see them I will be going to Azkaban for cursing the lot of them. I just want to know you are safe and I can't do that unless you are here with me under the wards around Malfoy Manor. I just love you, and need you safe." Draco confessed and Harry stared at him in shock.

Draco wanted to marry her after everything she had been through, and he wanted her safe and close by. Draco practically just proposed to her, and he wanted to live with her, and he hadn't even seen any of her tiny quirks of the domestic kind. Harry wouldn't have to cook or tend the gardens or clean anything again unless she wanted to, and she wouldn't have to see the Dursley's ever again if she so desired not too. That is when she realized she was perfectly fine with that, she loved Draco, she could spend the rest of her life with Draco. Wait, she loved Draco. Had she ever admitted that to anyone?

"I love you, too." She said out loud, and Draco looked at her in the eyes and saw the truth and realization shining in them. Draco smiled and pulled her close, kissing her nice and long and deep. Harry had to finally pull away to breath. "And I want to live here with you. And I want to marry you when we have the chance to do that, and I really hope you don't change your mind about me, because I don't know what I would do if you did."

"I'm not going anywhere love. Malfoy's mate for life." Draco said as he pulled her back in for a kiss and he rolled them to the side so he was now lying on top of Harry. Harry's fingers made their way into Draco's hair, and her legs spread so Draco could slid between them. Draco pulled away from the kiss to look her in the eyes. "My mother is going to want to give you Malfoy lessons. How to act and dress like a Malfoy. We take our appearances outside the Manor very seriously." Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"I would very much not like you to bring your mother up just as we're about to have sex it kind of kills the mood we were setting." Harry whispered, and she watched Draco's eyes widen and then blow out with lust. "That's my boy." Harry pulled him back down to kiss him, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and Harry moaned around the organ causing Draco to stutter. Harry could tell Draco was losing his mind as she moaned underneath him, and she slipped her hands down his back and pulled his dress shirt from yesterday that they never changed out of and pulled it from his trousers slowly unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt as Draco attached his lips to her neck and started sucking and nipping at the skin right below her ear.

Harry started making panted gasps as she tried to unbutton his shirt as he tried to drive her into the same state as he was. Soon she gave up and her one hand found it's way into his hair as the other caressed his shoulder. "Draco…" Harry moaned. "Too many…clothes." She gasped as he nipped a little too hard against her skin, but she didn't mind. She felt Draco move his hand underneath one of the pillows, and he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick and their clothes were gone. She just hoped Draco was in a decent mind set to not make them disappear completely, she kind of like this outfit.

"Better…" Draco moaned and Harry's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Definitely…" Harry wrapped her legs around Draco, and Draco's lips found their way down to her collarbone and then to her breasts where they started sucking on the skin there. One of Draco's hands found its way to her other breast and started playing with her nipple and she moaned out loud. "Dray…that's…amazing." She panted, and Draco switched, and his free hand slide down between her legs and one finger played with her clitoris before sliding inside her. Her legs fell open away from Draco's body giving him better access and he pushed another finger inside her. Harry released this gasped moan, and she could feel Draco smirk against her skin. "Dray, please." She pleaded, and he slipped another finger inside her. "No. No more fingers." Harry whispered, "I want you inside me…please." Draco pulled his fingers out of her and placed the slicked up fingers on her hips while he pushed himself inside her, and Harry whimpered as he did it nice and slow for her.

Draco matched his thrusts inside her with the slow pace he set, and Harry felt as if she was going to explode with passion. "Dray…f-faster…" Harry attempted, and Draco must have understood because his pace slowly quickened until it was a brutal pace. Harry was having a hard time with the sensations and just let Draco have his way, and she just laid there a panting moaning mess as he thrusted into her. Soon Draco's cumming inside her and they are both screaming out in ecstasy as they finish.


	11. Problems

Draco was soon lying next to her pulling her into a cradle against his chest with the blankets pulled up around them. Draco watched as Harry slowly drifted back off to sleep, and he smiled, until there was a knock at his bedroom door and he had to climb out of bed. He grabbed a pair a pajama pants out of his drawer as he walked to the door, and he pulled them on right before he opened the door to find his mother. He nodded to out in the hall, and she stepped back and he followed shutting his door behind him.

"Draco, I know you are a teenage boy, and sex is going to happen and I won't say anything against that, but I wouldn't be a mother if I wasn't worried and concerned. Please tell me you are using protection spells."

"Protection spells?" Draco questioned, and then his eyes grew. "Protection spells!"

"Draco, don't tell me that. Please tell me you are messing with your mother, and not that you forgot the protection spells your father and I taught you."

"I didn't forget the spells I just forgot to use them."

"How long have you and Harry been having sex?"

"The day I got back from break, or well the day after I guess. When she woke up, it was a heat of the moment thing. I didn't plan it. I wanted to court her, like dad did with you." Draco stated, and Narcissa chuckled.

"Oh, my sweet boy. If you think your father and I didn't have sex before we were married. You're more precious than ever." She said as she caressed his cheek. "We are taking her to our healer, and having her checked out, and then I want her on conception potions. Understood?"

"Mom, we don't even know if Harry can get pregnant." Draco said.

"Well, we'll get that checked out as well." Narcissa said as she turned away. "I will make an appointment. Don't forget your protection spells." She said as she disappeared around the corner. Draco slipped back into his room to find half-lidded emeralds staring at him.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, not knowing how to tell her about the spells he forgot about and her possible pregnancy.

"Your mother is making a healer appointment for me." well that saved him the trouble of having to figure out how to bring it up.

"Yes. It seems that when we got caught up in sex we were having, I forgot about some protection spells. Spells to prevent pregnancy, and my mother is worried about you being pregnant. So she's making an appointment to see if you are and to take care of the problem if you are and if you aren't she wants to see if our doctor can see if you can get pregnant."

"Draco, if I am pregnant I am not 'taking care of the problem.' I'm going to keep it. With or without you or your parents." Harry stated, and Draco just stared at her.

"You are willing to become a mother at 15 with two more years of school?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, I won't take an innocent life because of my mistake. I can't do that to a precious baby. I won't and your parents can't make me." Draco stepped forwards and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"I wouldn't want you to. I just thought that if you were that if you wanted to you could. I wouldn't make you either way. I just want you to be happy, love." Draco then pulled her into a hug, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good. What time is it?" Harry asked as she sat up and started climbing out of bed.

"Just past 9. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I want a shower first." She walked over to Draco's bathroom and opened the door. "Bloody hell!" Harry said as she stared into the huge five piece bathroom.

"What?" Draco asked as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Your bathroom is bigger than my bedroom at Private Drive." Harry started, and Draco pulled her into the room and over to the bathtub.

"Bath or shower, love?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Bath, definitely." She said as she walked over and stared at all the dials in awe.

"Love, you alright?"

"Yes, I just don't know which one I should…" Draco chuckled and walked over and flicked a series of dials and let the tub fill up with water before shutting them off and stepping in, and Harry just stared at him.

"Are you coming in?" Harry stuttered before snapping her jaw shut and stepping into the water and snuggling into Draco's lap and moaning as the hot water washed over her skin. "Enjoying yourself?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Mmm." Harry answered, and Draco chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry just laid her head against Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry felt as Draco's arms wrapped around her and his one hand slid down her abdomen and between her legs.

"Draco, what are you doing? Relaxing time." Harry muttered, and Draco's hand skid back up her body. This time Harry was the one to chuckle. "I'm kidding, Draco. Go ahead if you want to; I don't mind." Draco chuckled as he pulled her flush against his chest, and she felt his erection against her lower back. "How are you hard already? We just had sex like half an hour ago not even."

"First, teenage boy. Second, a have a beautiful girl to shag and in my bathtub. Third, I'm a wizard."

"What does that mean? I'm a wizard. I was a wizard a few months ago."

"Yes, I know, love. Wizards have a higher sex drive. Hadn't you noticed?"

"No, I really didn't have a problem with it. Though I was often thinking of other things than girls and sex. I was usually fighting for my life or trying to figure out what was going on in the school."

"You are definitely peculiar, Harry. I'm glad I changed that."

"Oh, don't get cocky. You didn't change anything. Voldemort is now out of my life and I don't have to deal with him, so that takes care of 95% of the weird things that happen at Hogwarts."

"95%?" Draco questioned with a chuckle.

"Fine at least 75% in our years of being there." Harry corrected as she slid farther into the bathtub. "Mmm, this is amazing." She murmured as she arched into Draco's touch as his middle finger played with her clitoris. Harry let out a moan, and Draco smirked into the side of her neck. "Merlin, Dray. Don't stop."

"How are you going to get through a school day, love, if you can't go half an hour without me touching you?"

"Easy, you can't touch me." Harry moaned.

"Oh, really I don't see that going well, love." Draco said as he slipped two fingers inside of her and her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed her eyes.

"I-I'm f-f-fine as l-l-long as you d-don't touch m-me, Draco." Harry stuttered as Draco's fingers slid in and out of her with a dragging motion.

"Are you sure that is what you want, love? You don't look too convinced." Draco whispered into the shell of her ear, and Harry pulled away suddenly and turned in the water to face Draco.

"Then we'll just have to get it out of our system." Harry smirked as she straddled Draco's lap, and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hips ground forwards into Draco's erection causing a groan to escape his lips, and his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to him. She gasped as Draco's erection slipped beneath her, and Draco smirked this time. Harry wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his shoulder as he slipped inside her, and she released a soft gasp from surprise against his ear.

Draco smirked as he kissed the side of her jaw and kissed his way up to her mouth, and she rolled her hips to let him know she was ready. Draco slowly started rolling his hips in a rhythmic way, and Harry started moving her hips in sync with Draco. Harry moaned as Draco hit just the right spot, and Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist as she shifted her weight on Draco's lap, creating a different angle for Draco who moaned as she started sucking on the side of his neck. Harry gasped as Draco shifted and he came inside her, and she melted into his for support. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard pounding on the door, and Draco untangled himself from Harry and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist as he went. He opened the door a crack to peek out and see his mother. "Mother, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, we have company downstairs, and they would like to speak to you and Harry." She said, but the way she said it, Draco didn't like what was going to happen.

Draco said, "We'll be right down just finishing getting ready." Draco smirked and his mother just nodded, and she stepped back as Draco shut the door as he turned to go back and quickly finish his bath that was going to become a shower.

"Harry, we have to move this to the shower. Someone is here to see us and Mother's expression didn't look like we were going to like this person." Harry quickly stood up and Draco picked her up and swung her into his arms as he carried her over to the shower. Draco started by washing his hair and scrubbing his body in the time Harry finished washing her body. Draco squirted some shampoo in his hands, and he started shampooing Harry's hair. She leaned into the touch, and Draco rinsed her hair, and they stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed.

They then walked down to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them, and Harry stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted the Minister sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Draco turned and looked at her, and she started shaking her head. "Severus said he wouldn't tell." She whispered.

"We don't know why they are here yet. Just give Severus a chance to explain." Draco whispered back, and he pulled her towards the table.

"Miss Potter, it is good to see you. I see you are adjusting well after your accident. How have you been?"

"Well, I would have been better this year if everyone wouldn't have been against me, thinking that I'm a lying freak. I get that enough at home, thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I need to leave before I lose my temper and do something I will regret." Harry batted Draco's hand away and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco turned back towards the Minister after he watched her storm out of room. "I'm sorry, but can you honestly blame her for her reaction to you?"

"No, I guess I cannot, but I am still the Minister, Mr. Malfoy." Fudge said as he stood up and walked towards Draco.

"Yes, you are for now, but how much longer will you be Minister, sir?" Draco questioned as he stared the Minister in the eyes, and the Minister stared right back.

"I don't like you assumption, Mr. Malfoy."

"You don't, really? I don't really care what you think, Minister. I am surprised you are still in office really. Harry was right about you, and she has the right to be pissed at you. Now, what do you want before I lose my patients?"

"Well, I was going to throw a party in commemoration of Miss Potter and her successful defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but seeing your attitudes I don't think I will."

"Go ahead, and not throw the party. What will that say about you, Minister? That you are still stuck in your old ways and that you fear you'll lose your job to a 15 year old girl. She is more of a leader than you ever will, and she's been through a hell of a lot worse, Minister. I don't think she would mind one bit if you throw the party or not, but think about all of the people in the Ministry that will think something is wrong if you don't. How many supporters will you lose then, Minister? Then how long will it be before they replace you?" Draco stated, and he turned and walked out of the room to go and find Harry.

Draco walked the halls, and he searched for Harry, having no luck. Draco walked passed the garden and spotted movement, so he moved towards it, only to stop when he found Severus sitting on one of the benches reading a book. Draco turned to walked away to go search for Harry again, when Severus spoke up. "Draco, do come here and speak with me for a moment? I might have the answers you are looking for."

Draco did exactly that and he walked over and sat down on the bench next to Severus. "What answers? I'm just looking for Harry."

"Yes, well I know a way you can find her. Your magic is bound together now, Draco. Can you not think of a way to find her?"

"No, how do I find her?"

"Focus on your magic, Draco, and it'll lead you to her."

"What that doesn't make any sense?"

"Your magic is bonded together. Focus on your magic, and yours will lead you to hers." Severus stated and Draco could see the irritation in his expression.

"So just focus on my magic." Draco said as he closed his eyes, and he focused on feeling his magic, a calming technique Severus taught him when he was younger before Hogwarts. He could feel his magic stirring, but he could also feel it tugging back towards the Quidditch pitch. "I feel my magic tugging me towards the Quidditch pitch. Is that what I'm looking for?" Draco asked.

"Yes, now follow it." Draco heard him say, and he stood up and walked away whispering thank you under his breath as he focused on the magic. He followed it until he was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and he released the magic. Draco turned and looked around, and then up and he found Harry circling above. Draco walked over to the broom shed, and he changed into a practice uniform and grabbed his broom. He walked out of the shed and took flight, and in the process, he almost got clobbered by Harry who was zipping past to catch the snitch.

Draco pushed his broom towards where Harry just zipped and zoomed faster to catch up. Draco leveled with Harry, and he looked over at her with a smirk. Harry looked over at Draco and she smirked back at him. "Feels like old times." She said and zipped past him.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Draco flew after her and kept at her heels. He leveled with her, and they both looked at each other with smirks on their faces, and then they glanced back at the snitch. They both held their hands out towards the snitch, and they both wrapped their fingers around it. They then started losing altitude, and they both looked at each other.

They tried to stabilize themselves, but they couldn't, and Draco couldn't pull his hand away from the snitch and Harry's hand. Draco looked at Harry, and their eyes met. Harry took her other hand off her broom and swung her leg over and onto Draco's broom, right in front of him so she was facing him.

"We're still losing altitude. I don't understand." Draco whispered as he tried to pull up and brace their landing. They were inches off the ground, and Draco rolled the broom so he took most of the impact as they skidded across the ground. Draco felt his eyes flutter closed as he felt the pain erupt through him. He looked at Harry quickly, who was unconscious sprawled across his chest before the darkness took him.


	12. The Bond

Sorry, it took so long to post this chapter. I was having a hard time moving from where I was to where I'm going with this story, but I now have a few chapters that just need editing and be posted shortly. I just hope you like where I'm going with this fic. I'm not sure how I'm exactly going to end this fic yet, but for now here's the next chapter.

Draco woke up in his bed with his sheets pulled up around him, and he looked around the room to find it empty. He tried to sit up, but he felt a pain in his entire body. He grunted out in pain as he tried to get out of bed so he could go and find Harry. He stopped as the door burst open and his mother was at his side trying to get him back in bed. "My dragon, calm down. You are fine, you just have to heal. Everything is fine, my dragon." Narcissa said.

"Where's Harry, Mum? Is she alright?" Draco asked as he tried to get back up again, but Narcissa placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back against the bed.

"She is fine, my dragon; she will be fine with time just as you will. If she isn't awake by her appointment tomorrow, she will be taken to St. Mungos until she is better. I think there are still some effects from the snake bit, plus the magic she has acquired. Severus thinks that is the reason for your accident. Your bodies need to adapt to the new magic serge that is bellowing inside you two. Especially you, Draco, because Harry was already powerful, so the serge is only new to you, but the bond that you two share is unique, and we don't know how you will react to it. I think your new sex drive is one of the side effects."

Draco relaxed against the bed and Narcissa sat down on the side of the bed next to him and looked him in the eyes. "She will be fine as long as you get better as well. Severus said that there might be a side effect that might affect you magic and health, if either of you are injured or sick."

"So if she gets sick, I get sick. If she gets hurt, I'm affected and vice versa?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, or that's Severus' theory. We can't be certain until it comes into play."

"Great, so we won't know if we're affected until it happened. Did Uncle Sev explain what he did?" Draco asked.

"No, but I don't think that he will spill all his secrets, even if it affects you and Harry, darling." Narcissa stated.

"Great, so he won't even tell us what he did to us, when it's his fault that this happened, and he knows how to help and explain things." Draco groaned, and his mother rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We will figure this out, Draco. Severus did say that the processes was changed when you and Harry stole the Dark Lords powers, so maybe he isn't completely sure how this is going to turn out yet. Maybe he is trying to figure it out and tell you everything when he figures it out. You and Harry are now the most powerful beings in the Wizarding world, literally anything can happen."

"Mom, I just I don't know what to do. When I'm not around her, I feel like I've lost part of myself. Like part of me is missing. I feel like I can't control myself if she isn't next to me, and when we touch it's like electricity runs through my entire being." Draco stated, and Narcissa could see the passion in his eyes again, like she could when he was younger, before her husband corrupted the innocent boy and formed him into a mini version of himself. Draco was her little dragon again, and she wrapped her arms around her confused son.

"She shares magic with you, my little dragon. Of course she is connected to you. You feel your other half, and when she is gone you don't feel whole. I think I know how to make her better, and in return you. I'll be right back." Narcissa walked out of the room, and she walked down the hall to the room they had for Harry. She walked over to the wardrobe and shrunk it down along with the dresser and her trunk. She then walked over to the bed and cast a stability charm so Harry wouldn't be disturbed. She then levied Harry off the bed and walked out of the room with Harry hovering behind her.

Narcissa walked back to Draco's room, and she placed Harry gently on the bed next to Draco. Narcissa watched as Draco pulled the covers up and over Harry, and he pulled her into his arms. Narcissa the turned towards the room and started casting a few spells, and Draco looked up at his mother with confusion in his eyes.

When she finished casting her charms, she turned to her son. "I am turning your suite into a master suite, since you and Harry are practically married. I feel that this is the best option for both of you, and she never has to go back to those awful muggles if she doesn't want to. I have accepted that she will be part of this family no matter what your father and I may have to say about it. Your father is still disappointed, but he will get over it eventually. Especially after he really sees how you and Harry look at each other. I see it, my dragon, and I am happy that you are happy."

"Thank you, mum." Draco breathed as he embraced his mother pulling her close, while trying not to jostle Harry.

"There is no need to thank me. It is my duty as a mother to make sure my son is happy, your father hasn't mastered this abilities yet." Narcissa laughed, and Narcissa stood and took out Harry's wardrobe and dresser and placed them on the floor and unshrunk them. She placed them against the wall, and called one of her house elves.

"Yes, Mistress. How can Cali help, Mistress?" the house elf asked with a bow.

"Cali, I wish for you to move Mistress Harry's clothes from her trunk and into Master Draco's closet, and organize them accordingly. Her dresses may stay in her wardrobe, and anything that the Dark Lord may have bought her can stay in that dresser. Anything that Miss Potter had before may go in the closet. Her undergarments may stay in the dresser as well."

"Yes, Mistress. Cali will start right away." The elf started moving around the room, collecting clothes and placing them in their designated place. "Where does Mistress wish Cali to place Mistress Harry's male wardrobe?"

"In the closet for right now, Cali. I will speak to Harry about it when she wakes."

"Yes, Mistress." Cali then went back to work, and Narcissa sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Mum, what is this plan of yours?"

"This right here. You wrapped around Harry. If I am correct, because your magic is linked you will heal faster with each other close, where your magical core doesn't have to reach so far to find it's other half. She should heal faster with you so close to you, and vice versa. At least that is my theory. I can't be certain until it is proven right, though I am certain I am correct."

"Ah, and if she doesn't get better?"

"Then I am wrong and she heals in the same amount of time as usual. I will have dinner brought up to you. Sleep for now. Get better, my dragon." Narcissa stated and she stood, kissing the top of Draco's head and then Harry's before she left the room. Draco watched as his mother closed the door, and he was left alone with a sleeping Harry and a working house elf. Draco stroked Harry's hair and listened to the house elf hum as she worked, and Draco could feel as he was slowly pulled into the darkness of sleep.

Harry woke in Draco's bed with Draco curled around him, and she sighed as she curled deeper into his side. She felt as he shifted, pulling her even closer to him in his sleep, and she smiled as she nuzzles her face into the side of his neck. She started kissing the exposed skin there, and she heard Draco moan in his sleep as she started sucking on the skin right below his ear.

She slid her hand down his chest and rested it on the inside of his thigh, her thumb just barely brushing against the budge growing there. She smirked as he tried to buck his hips into the touch, and he released a whimpered moan as he wasn't satisfied. "If you're awake you should let me know." Harry whispered into his ear, and then nipped at his earlobe.

Draco rolled so he was lying on top of Harry, and he placed his hands on her waist. "I don't think I mind being woken up like that, love. Though the teasing is worth it to see you look at me like that." Draco whispered, his lips barely touching hers as he spoke. She flicked her tongue out to lick her lips, and she grazed Draco's lips in the process. Draco smirked, and he leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Harry's.

She whimpered as he stayed inches from her lips and didn't move, and Draco chuckled at her impatience. "Love, you were hurt pretty bad, I don't think, you should be having sex." He whispered as his fingers traced patterns across her sides.

"Mmm, but you took the brunt of the landing, Dray." She as she dragged her fingernails down his back, and Draco groaned.

"Bloody hell!" Draco screamed, and he closed the distance between their lips. He lifted her up, giving him better access to her lips and neck, and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. "We really should get ready and head downstairs. You have a healer appointment." Draco whispered against her lips as his thumb brushed back and forth across her stomach.

"Can't you finish what you started first?" Harry moaned.

"I have an idea, but first, when you were a guy, had you ever been bottom with another guy before?"

"No, I was completely a virgin before that day you took me into that empty classroom." Harry muttered. "But I have fingered myself." Harry finished.

"Never?"

"No, see I actually found out this past summer and how do you talk to someone about that, plus it's not exactly okay in the muggle world, and most definitely not in my house. So I really didn't know much before I… before the incident." Harry muttered.

"Really? Oh, love. Never mind then. I'll just finish what I was doing before we get up and head downstairs." Draco responded as his hands slipped between her legs, and his fingers inside her, and Harry gasped in surprise.

"Dray…" Harry moaned, and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Draco slipped his fingers out and quickly pushed himself inside her heat.

"Mmm… you feel so good, love." Draco moaned, and he pulled out to push back in with a gasp. Harry reached her hands up and brushed her fingers against his chest, and Draco moaned at the touch. He took her hands, and he leaned forwards, pinning her hands above her head as he continued to thrust in and out of her heat.

"Dray…" Harry moaned, and Draco's lips found Harry's. His lips moved from her jaw and neck, and she moaned as Draco nipped at her skin. "Mmm… Dray…. More, Dray…" Harry panted, and Draco's rhythm sped up and nipped harder at Harry's skin. "Yes, like that…"

"Close, love…" Draco whispered, and Harry's fingers entangled in Draco's hair. "So close."

"Come for me, Dray." Harry whimpered, and she dug her fingers into his skin. Draco came inside her, and he bit into her shoulder. After they came back down, their grips loosened, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Love, I'm sorry; I bit your neck." Draco whispered as his fingers brushed over the skin that was now bleeding, and the blood sped and then started knitting back together. "Whoa, did you just see that?" Draco whispered.

Harry sat up and looked down at the scratch marks from her nails on his back, and she slowly brushed her fingers against the bloodied skin. The scratches then started to knit together, and she stared at them. "We can heal each other." She whispered in.

"Holy shit!" Draco whispered under his breath. "If we can do that, we're invincible."

"No, Dray. We are not going to use these new powers for anything until we figure them out. Plus if we are having a baby we need to think about them too now. If we become parents…" Harry trailed off.

"I know, love; I'm sorry. Just this is getting to me, I guess. Let's go shower and get ready for the rest of the day. You have an appointment at 1 this afternoon." Draco said, and he stood up. He scooped Harry into his arms and carried her o the bathroom as her augh rang throughout the house.

Draco started the shower, and he stepped inside then closed the door and set Harry down. Harry switched on the hot water, and she started getting her hair wet. Draco did the same as he stepped behind her, and she chuckled.

"Dray, you know it's quite difficult to get ones hair wet, if you are blocking the water. I have a lot of hair to get wet." Harry stated as she turned around to face him.

"I always wondered why you kept your hair long. Not that I don't love the hair." Draco questioned as his fingers ran through her hair, and Harry leaned into the touch.

"I don't know, it was a change, and I kind of like it long. It hides my scar better than with my short hair."

"Well, you were beautiful before and after the potions incident." Draco whispered against her skin.

"Mmm… Dray, we need to shower, and get dressed and head downstairs to your parents. Otherwise your mother would most definitely come up and interrupt us." Harry whispered as she reached for her shampoo bottle, and she started lathering her hair.

Draco started washing himself, and when they finished, they climbed out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Once they were fully dressed, Draco took Harry's hand, and he pulled her from the room and down the stairs to the dining room, where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them.

"Draco, dragon, I was wondering if you were going to join us, and I see Harry is alright. You gave us quite a scare, sweetheart."

"Yeah, me, too." Harry whispered, and the couple sat down at the table. Plates appeared in front of them, and they started eating.

"You have an appointment with our healer at 1 this afternoon. Healer Johnson is amazing and very discrete. She is probably the only one outside of the family that's seen Draco's…"

"Mother, stop!" Draco hissed.

"Draco, it's nothing to be ashamed of it's a nice sized penis." Narcissa as Draco buried his face in his hands.

"Mum, stop, please." Draco whispered.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry questioned. "If we're talking about size it is bigger than mine was." Harry continued without looking up from her plate. When no one said anything, she looked up and took a sip of pumpkin juice, to find everyone staring at her. "What?" Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You just…" Draco started, but then trailed off.

"Told you my penis was smaller than yours. Yes. Why, is that not what you were talking about?"

"No, that was what we were talking about, I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Why? I was a boy two months ago." Harry commented.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I was expecting you to comment about your prick size." Draco responded.

"Why? It was an interesting topic, and you seemed embarrassed about it. So my comment."

"I guess. Mother, was there anything else you wanted to talk to Harry about?"

"Yes, but it can wait until after breakfast, dragon. If you don't mind me dragging you away from Draco for a little while, Harry, dear?"

"Yes, I think I'll survive; I'm not so sure about Draco, though." Harry joked, and Narcissa started laughing this musical laugh.

"I like you, Harry dear." Narcissa laughed.

"I have something's to go over with Draco, so you don't have to worry about him." Lucius stated.

"Lucius, honey, Harry was joking." Narcissa laughed, and patted Lucius' shoulder.

"Ah, my apologies. I did not realize."

"Lucius, honey, you don't have to be so formal. The Dark Lord is gone, and we just have family here, since Harry is family now even though her and Draco aren't married yet." Narcissa stated.

"I understand, my dear. I am sorry, Harry. Please forgive my rudeness." Lucius stated with a slight nod towards Harry.

"It's fine. Nothing I'm not used to." Harry said. "Rudeness." She clarified, and then bowed her head quickly and continued eating. She could tell everyone was still staring at her, but she continued eating like she didn't notice. Then everyone went back to their own plates, and the conversation was casually picked back up around her. She felt Draco's hand rest on her inner thigh, and she smiled as her fingers entangled with his.

"Harry, dear, if you are finished, would you mind coming with me." Narcissa asked a few minutes later as she stood and held her hand out to Harry. Draco squeezed her thigh before he pulled away, and Harry pushed her chair away from the table and took Narcissa's hand. Narcissa gave her hand a light squeeze as she pulled her from the dining room.

"Oh, Harry." Lucius said before they completely walked out of the room. "I have that paperwork you wanted for whenever you want to fill it out."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry whispered before Narcissa pulled her from the room and down the corridor, and Harry felt like she was being pulled into the depths of the Manor.


	13. The Results

Alright so i know i posted a chapter last night but i just got a really bad review for this fic on this site about me pairing Hermione with Ron, and i just want to post another chapter because i can. if you have problems with anything that is wrong with this fic i'll be glad to hear it but if it something as bashing my story because i put a canon ship in my story you can shut your mouth and not say anything, because i don't care if you don't like it. if you don't like it don't read it, but honestly i just put it in there because i might pair them i haven't actually written anything in this fic that actually supports that pairing. i will write what i want and don't right me a long ass review on how i don't have that many followers on my page because i pair Hermione and Ron. they aren't even the focus of my story. so if anyone wants to comment on my pairings i don't want to hear it. it's cruel and you're just being an asshole for saying it.

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned.

"My sanctuary. How much do you know about flowers, darling?" Narcissa questioned.

"Not much, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm not very good at Herbology. I'm passing only because of Hermione. Why do you ask?"

"My sanctuary is the Malfoy's indoor garden. It's been taken care of by every wife of a Malfoy for as long as the Malfoy's have lived here. I'm going to show you how to be the wife of a Malfoy, and this garden is where everything starts. Lucius' mother, rest her soul, had been teaching me to groom the garden since I was eight years old."

"You and Lucius grew up together?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We were betrothed at a very young age. I wanted Draco to fall in love, but Lucius, of course, had a back-up plan. He had a contract with the Greengrass'; if Draco didn't get engaged by 20, he is to marry their youngest daughter, Astoria, who will be 18 and just graduating from Hogwarts. Draco doesn't know about this contract, and Lucius doesn't know that I know, but I have tea with the main ladies of the Sacred Twenty-eight; Mrs. Greengrass is one of those women."

"Tea with the Sacred Twenty-eight?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There are Twenty-eight pureblood families left most women represent both the Malfoy family and the Black family. So there are more like 15 women. I would like for you to start accompanying me to these tea parties, as you would call it. The next one isn't until after the Holidays and after you go back to school with Draco. I will talk to the Headmaster about you getting out of school for that day. Here we are." Narcissa stated as they stepped up to a brick wall.

"Where is here?" Harry questioned.

"My sanctuary. Place your hand on this brick." Narcissa said as she gestured towards a brick at eye level, five from the corner, and Harry did as directed. She felt a tingling sensation as Narcissa cast a spell, and the wall slowly started to move towards the corner.

"Whoa." Harry whispered as the garden came into view. "How are they in bloom right now?" Harry asked as she stepped towards the garden and then she stuttered.

"You can go inside, darling. You're part of the family now, and you can come here whenever you want. No one except those that have been granted access, so Lucius and Draco can't enter unless we let them in. you and I are the only ones who currently have access, so this room seconds as a safe room. The Malfoy's take care of their own, and you, my dear, are now a part of that family." Narcissa spoke as the pair walked through the gardens, and she pulled Harry to a stop in front of a group of rose bushes, one of every color.

"They're beautiful." Harry whispered as she reached her hand out and brushed her fingers against the petals.

"Yes, they are. They bloom every two weeks, and the house elves collect them and become part of the Malfoy income."

"How do they bloom every two weeks?" Harry asked.

"Magic, dear. Everything in this room has an accelerated blooming. Each plant has their own cycle, unique in and of themselves anything that can be harvested and sold. The profits going into the Malfoy vaults."

"And everyone thinks the Malfoy's earned all of their money in non-orthodox ways." Harry muttered as her fingers brushed the petals.

"Yes, and Lucius no doubt had a hand in those rumors along with Abraxas, Lucius' father. They like people thinking things about them that aren't true. I just brush all the rumors off like no one said anything. You should too, my dear. Most of the things people tell and say about the Malfoy's are false. This family has been around since the beginning of Magic. They learned to adapt to the rumors that spread." Narcissa said as she took Harry's hand and pulled her farther into the floral.

"How many plants are in here?" Harry asked as they walked past some plants she recognized from Herbology.

"I don't actually know, but there are both muggle and magical plants. We aren't all prejudice, Harry. Lucius had an interesting father and childhood; his mother died right before I started Hogwarts, and Abraxas raised Lucius similar to how Lucius tried to raise Draco, if I wasn't in the picture." Narcissa said as she pulled Harry into a little nook. There was a window seat that looked over the pitch in the back of the Manor. "I like to read here, and you can use it for whatever you like." Narcissa said as she sat down in the window seat and looked out the window.

"When Draco was a baby, I used to bring him in here when I tended to the flowers. When I was done I'd b ring him in here and sit down in this window seat and read to him. Most of the time he would fall asleep on my chest, but I'd continue reading. Did you know that babies can absorb information in their sleep? I didn't not then anyway, so I read him anything and everything from romance novels to research books in the library.

"He's gotten better marks than Lucius ever got in school, but he was always badgered him about Ms. Granger beating his marks; I would find Draco in his room his first few years in his room crying after Lucius would scream at him, and I would cradle my baby boy in my arms and comfort him as he cried. Draco has and will always be my baby, and Lucius knows that Draco will listen to me before he listens to him."

"Draco is smart; that has always been clear." Harry said, and Narcissa took her hand and pulled Harry into the seat next to her.

"Yes, he is. Harry, I want you to tell you that if you are pregnant, I don't care if you keep the baby. I've always wanted to be a grandma, but you also have to think about how that baby is going to be taken care of until you and Draco are out of school. By the time you have this baby you'll have two more complete years of school not to mention your NEWTs. Lucius and I will help as best we can, but I won't be raising this baby until you both are done with school." Narcissa stated.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I figured that I'd wait to make a decision for when I find out I'm pregnant or not."

"Well, I also wanted to talk to you about if you aren't pregnant."

"Okay, what about it?" Harry asked nervously.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, my dear. I want to talk about the possibility that you can't get pregnant. This is a major possibility considering your predicament, and I want you to know you will still be a part of this family if you can't get pregnant. I want Draco to be happy before I care about him producing an heir, that's Lucius. There are other ways to have children, so I just don't want you to worry if that's the case."

"What if I can get pregnant, but I'm not?" Harry questioned.

"Contraceptive potions. I want you to start taking the potion. It prevents pregnancy, and if you aren't pregnant, I don't want to find out you are until after you graduate from Hogwarts."

"I understand. I didn't plan any of this, I promise you Narcissa." Harry whispered, and Narcissa pulled her closer to her. Harry was almost sitting in her lap.

"I never thought you did, my dear. I just want you to know that I support you no matter what the results of your exam are this afternoon." Narcissa said, and Harry rested her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome, dear. You're welcome." Narcissa whispered back, and Harry drifted off to sleep in her arms. Narcissa cradled Harry in her arms for a little while, and then gently placed her on the window seat. Narcissa stood up and pulled the blinds down before she walked towards the door. When she opened the door, Draco and Lucius were standing on the other side.

"My dear, may we talk?" Lucius said as he walked into the garden with Draco right behind him. "Where is Ms. Potter?"

"In the nook asleep. Why, Lucius? What's going on?"

"Severus just floo called and informed me that Thaddeus escaped capture along with your sister and a group of low level Death Eaters."

"No, they'll come after her." Narcissa said as she glanced back towards the nook Harry was sleeping in. "She's been through so much. Speaking of, did you get the paperwork so we can gain custody of her?"

"Yes, they came with the paperwork she requested for her name change."

"Good, we need to file those as soon as possible. I don't want her to have to deal with anything she doesn't have to especially if she is pregnant."

"Mum," Draco whispered.

"They'll be found, dragon. We just have to keep her safe until then."

"No, it's not that. What if the baby isn't mine, if she is pregnant?"

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes up. Which brings me to another topic, Theo will be staying with us since his father will be going to Azkaban, eventually. This won't be a problem will it?"

"Not as long as he apologizes for his involvement in Harry's kidnapping. Theo has been a great friend, it's his father I have a problem with." Draco stated as they heard a crash, and Draco was running towards the nook where the noise came from.

Draco found Harry on her hands and knees vomiting. "Harry!" Draco shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her vomiting stopped. "Are you alright, love?" Draco asked as she leaned into his side.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." she whispered, and Draco pulled her closer.

"Shhh…everything is going to be alright." Draco whispered as he held her against his chest. Narcissa and Lucius walked in to find them, and Lucius vanished the vomit as Narcissa walked over to Draco and Harry.

"Let's get some food in you and then take you to your healer appointment." Narcissa said as she helped them up. They started walking out of the garden when a house elf appeared in front of them.

"There's someone at the gates, Master Lucius."

"I'll take care of it, Tilly." Lucius said and the house elf disappeared with a bow. "Stay here, I'll be back." Lucius walked away as Draco held Harry upright.

"Hold on, love." Draco whispered, and Harry nodded as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Dray, I don't feel good." Harry muttered as she collapsed into his arms.

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Mum!" Draco yelled and Narcissa started lowering Harry onto the floor. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'll take her to St. Mungos." Narcissa said as she cast a lightening charm and picked Harry up, and they carried her out of the garden and to the drawing room. Narcissa was grabbing floo powder when Lucius walked in with Severus behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay."

"We couldn't wait. Something is wrong with Harry." Narcissa said as she tossed the floo powder in, and Draco picked Harry up and walked through the floo. Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus followed right after, and they ended up in the lobby at St. Mungos. Draco was talking to the receptionist with Harry in his arms.

"I have an appointment at one with her. I don't think she'll mind if we're here early because it is an emergency. My girlfriend passed out." Draco stated, and Narcissa walked up and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I would love to see my healer, and my healer is Healer Johnson. Now, how would she feel if she found out that the Malfoy's were left waiting in the lobby in an emergency?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll contact her right away." The receptionist said as she walked away. She came back a few minutes later. "She said she'll meet you in her office in a few minutes. You know where that is?"

"Yes, thank you." Narcissa said as she wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and guided him towards Healer Johnson's office. Narcissa opened the office door for Draco, who shuffled past and placed Harry on the couch as Lucius and Severus walked in the room with Healer Johnson following them in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you treated her at the Manor for the accident on our Quidditch pitch, and this morning she was fine, so her and Draco came down to breakfast. When they were finished Lucius needed to talk to Draco, so I took her into the family's indoor garden to talk, and while we were in there she fell asleep. I then went to tend to some of the flowers when Lucius and Draco came in. We heard a crash and rushed to her side to find her throwing up. Draco comforted her until she stopped and then she passed out and we brought her here." Narcissa explained.

"Draco, can you bring her into the back, and you three can stay here until my exam is finished." She said, and Draco picked her up and carried her into the exam room and placed her on the table. Healer Johnson started casting spells, and when she stopped she looked up at Draco. "Do you want the results?"

"Yes, please." Draco whispered.

"Well, I am aware of the snake bit she received last week, and the flying accident. I also know about you bring worried she was pregnant, and Severus Snape has been sharing information about a potion he created specifically for Miss Potter."

"Okay, and what about those things?" Draco asked.

"Well, all of these thing come into consideration with her condition. Severus informed me she was a horcrux for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which is why he created this potion. As well as she is three weeks pregnant, which surprises me considering the snake bite and the accident."

"Wait, she's three weeks pregnant?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Is there a way to check paternity of the baby?"

"Yes, why, Draco? What's wrong?"

"She was raped three weeks ago." Draco stated with clenched fists.

"Oh, I wasn't aware. Yes, I can test paternity. Just hold still for a moment." She said as he lifted her wand and cast a spell at Draco, and then at Harry, and she looked back up at Draco. "You're the father, Draco."

"That's impossible." Draco whispered, and he stormed out of the room and went straight to Severus. "What was that potion supposed to do?" Draco shouted.

"Draco, calm down. What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Harry's pregnant."

"Okay, and what does my potion have to do with it?"

"She's three weeks pregnant."

"And?" Severus asked as Narcissa said, "Oh."

"What?" Severus asked.

"Draco and Harry's first time was last week after he saved her with that potion."

"So the baby should be…" Severus started.

"Thaddeus Nott's." Lucius finished.

"Exactly." Draco said. "So I ask again what's the potion supposed to do?"

"Is Nott not the father?" Severus asked.

"No, I am, but since we weren't having sex three weeks ago that shouldn't be possible. Time for answers, Uncle Sev."

"The potion was supposed to expel the bit of the Dark Lord's soul. I pulled it together quickly and needed to tie her to someone else. You. I didn't know it would expel everything that wasn't you or her, but a good thing came out of a bad thing."

"Yes, but what does that do to a person, especially a person who has another person growing inside them."

"I don't know." Severus said.

"I do. You tied Harry and Draco together. Their magic is like magnets; their magical cores are constantly pulling them together. Harry and Draco are magically bonded together, and with the baby already being inside Harry, the baby is putting strain on her body. I can fix it, though but I'm going to need Severus' help. I need to know the ingredients you used." Healer Johnson said.

"Oh, of course." Severus said, and they walked into the back room. Draco sat down on the couch and he placed his head in his hands. Narcissa sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Everything will be alright, dragon. Harry is a strong woman, and she will pull through."

"But will the baby. It's mine, no matter how I became the father, it's still mine, mum." Draco muttered.

"I know, dragon. We'll deal with that if it happens." Narcissa comforted.

"But what if this is her only chance to get pregnant; what if…what if…"

"We'll deal with it, dragon." Narcissa stated as she pulled him into her arms. "We'll deal with it." She whispered. Draco leaned into her and her ended up falling asleep for a few hours. Healer Johnson and Severus walked back in, and Narcissa held her fingers up to her lips. "Let him sleep."

"That is best. Severus and I figured out how to reverse the condition she's in to stabilize her. Both she and the baby are fine. The bond still exists; it's just stabilized, so she is able to carry the baby. I want to keep a close eye on both of them, every two weeks would be preferable."

"And the paternity?" Narcissa asked.

"Is still Draco, and she can get pregnant again, she has plenty of eggs in her ovaries. She should wake in a little bit, and you can take her home."

"Thank you, Melody."

"I'm your family healer, and we went to school together, of course. It's not even a question, Cissy. Plus her and Draco look beautiful together; I can't believe she's Harry Potter, like damn."

"Well, Lily was beautiful even if I didn't like her, it was actually one of the many reasons I thought I didn't like her." Narcissa chuckled.

"I think Draco should be with her, because of the bond; it'll be better for both of them."

"Okay, I'll wake him up." Narcissa said as she twisted and stared down at Draco. "Dragon, wake up." Narcissa whispered as she gently shook him awake. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and looked at his mother.

"Mum…" Draco whispered.

"She's alright and so is the baby. Melody will take you back to see her. Go on, dragon." Narcissa said as she lifted her hand to brush some of his hair back that fell in his face.

"Thank you, mum." Draco whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"What for, dragon?" Narcissa whispered back as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"For always being there for me. I know it's your job as my mother, but I've never been an easy child. I want to apologize for that."

"What brought this on, dragon?" Narcissa questioned as she pulled Draco back and cradled his face in her hands, and she brushed her thumbs against his cheeks.

"I just wanted you to know, I didn't mean to be such a problem."

"You were never a problem, dragon. I enjoyed watching you grow into the man you are now, and I'm going to enjoy watching you become a great father and husband. Now go see to your fiancée, she needs you more than me."

"How'd you know I proposed?"

"I know my little dragon, and he isn't so much different from his father when it comes to his women."

"I…"

"It's alright, dragon. Just go and be with the person you love; she's going to be a handful. Harry Potter always was." Narcissa chuckled, and Draco gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before getting up and ran into the back room.


	14. The Past Comes to the Present

Notes: Sorry i haven't posted in a while. my roommate was in the process of moving out and having my new roommate move in. so it's been a busy couple of weeks. here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy what enfolds in this chapter.

"Cissy, are you sure he's ready for this?"

"I wasn't sure before, but I am now. He's ready, because he thinks he isn't. You didn't become a real father until you realized we, your family, needs to come first. You'd just been playing the part until then."

"When do you think that happened?" Lucius asked.

"Six months ago, when you realized Draco wasn't you, and you weren't your father. He's dead, darling, you don't have to keep trying to impress him. Children are like flowers, you can only support them for so long before you have to let them grow on they're own. We need to let our baby dragon spread his wings and fly. That doesn't make him any less my baby dragon." Narcissa stated, and Lucius just nodded in response.

Draco walked into the back room with Healer Johnson behind him, and he walked right up to harry and took her hand. "I'm right here, love." Draco whispered.

"The baby is yours; I doubled and triple checked. Your bond is still there; it's just not trying to kill the three of you anymore."

"The three of us." Draco whispered with a smile as Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"I am concerned about the baby given the circumstances, so I want to see her every other Saturday. I figured that would be the best day."

"Yes, that would be best. That way Sunday can be dedicated to homework." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his fingers sprawled across her still flat stomach, and Harry leaned into his shoulder.

"You look really cute together." Healer Johnson said. "I want to keep you here for a few hours just to make sure everything is alright. I want one hour with you, and one hour without you, and then you can go home." She said. "I need to get back to some of my other patients, but I'll be back." She then walked out of the room, and Draco shifted Harry and crawled in behind her on the bed. Holding her close, Draco watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. Draco slowly fell asleep as well.

The next thing Draco knows is someone is shaking them awake. "Draco, wake up. The first hour is up." Draco's eyes fluttered open to find healer Johnson standing next to his mother.

"Mum," Draco whispered as he woke up.

"It's alright, dragon. Mel will stay with Harry, and you're going to stay with me in the other room, dragon. You'll both be fine."

"First, I want to check everyone's vitals, and then Draco is goin to go with Narcissa. Okay?"

"Okay." Draco whispered, and Harry nodded her head. Healer Johnson pulled out her wand, and she started casting diagnostic charms. When she finished she stepped close to them.

"Well, both of your vitals are better than when you walked in. way better, actually. Most patients wouldn't be doing this well, but now comes the hard part, I want to separate you for an hour and check your vitals at the end of the hour and see if that effects your recovery. Narcissa," Healer Johnson said with a nod towards Narcissa, and Narcissa took Draco's arms and helped him off the table. Draco protested at first, but then Harry pulled him in for a kiss and whispered something in his ear. Draco nodded and allowed his mother to pull him from the room.

"What did you say to him? I don't think I have ever seen anyone talk Draco down from the verge of tantrum." Severus said as he walked into the room.

"I told him I loved him." Harry responded with furrowed brows.

"That's all you said?"

"No, but the rest is between Draco and I." Harry said.

"Potter, we are here to examine the bond you have with the creator of the potion I need to understand the effects of the potion and Melody needs to understand how to treat you now and in the future."

"I told him I'd give him a blowjob later. Is that pertinent to your research, Professor." Harry shouted, and Severus and Healer Johnson both flushed. "Exactly."

"I apologize, Miss Potter. We shouldn't have pried, but I delivered Draco, and Severus is his godfather. We've known Draco since he was a baby, and no one has ever calmed him down like that. It was impressive considering Narcissa was the only one who has ever calmed him, but never as fast as that."

"I am glad I'm capable of the unthinkable." Harry stated as she laid down and just fell asleep.

Draco stood on the other side of the door with his palms against the door along with his forehead. "Dragon, you are going to be in a lot of pain if you stay like that."

"What am I supposed to do, mum?"

"We are going ring shopping."

"I already ordered a custom made engagement ring for Harry, Mum. It'll be here for Christmas." Draco stated.

"When did you have time to do that?"

"I'm a Malfoy, mother." Draco stated without turning around. "I wasn't going to go to some shop and buy a ring off the shelves for my Harry. She's special and unique, and she needs a ring to compliment her."

"Draco, how much did you spend on this ring for Harry?" Lucius drawled as he dug his fingers into his temples.

"Not that much."

"How much, Draco?" Lucius insisted.

"75 Galleons."

"Please tell me that came from your allowance?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid enough to take money out of the vault without permission." Draco stated. "I learned my lesson third year."

"Good. How much of your allowance do you still have?"

"150 Galleons."

"Draco, how do you have that much?"

"I don't spend that much, father. I have money saved up over the years. Like I said, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am." Draco stated as he pulled away from the door, and he glanced at his father. "I'm not the little boy you can push around, father."

Lucius bowed his head as Draco stormed out of the room, and Narcissa glared at her husband as she followed her son out of the room. "Draco, wait up, dragon." Narcissa closed the door behind her after Draco slammed it shut behind him. "Draco, please wait. I just want to talk."

Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Narcissa stopped behind him as Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Mum, if she dies, I die. If anything happens to us, I want you to take care of our baby, and I don't mean how father raised me. I want my baby to be raised properly. The pureblood stuff can stay, but the rest of the bullshit can disappear. I don't know if you will ever have to trust you with this, but with the bond I can't not have a plan if something does happen, I need a plan."

"What if I'm not Harry's first choice for her child? What are you going to do then, dragon?"

"The next Malfoy heir is not going to be raised by a Weasley, and Harry knows I won't allow that to happen. I think she will be fine with you raising our baby. The two of you have been growing closer, and she likes you, mum."

"Draco, how do you know that's what she will want? She is strong and independent, dragon. Now, just because you are bonded to her, she will always be able to think for herself."

"I know she is, and I know she can. Those qualities are part of the reason why I love her, I loved her when she was a him, and that won't change, not ever?" Draco stated.

"I believe you, dragon. Why don't we go and get some fresh air." Narcissa said as she slipped her arm through Draco's, and they headed down the hall to the lobby, where they walked out the front doors onto the street. "Dragon, I know this is difficult for you. Your father was a nervous wreck the first few months after we found out I was pregnant with you. He was constantly by my side making sure I was alright. The Dark Lord was furious with your father, but your father fought his case with the Dark Lord. I honestly think those months I was pregnant with you were the only times he argued and went against the Dark Lord. He loved me, and he wanted to make sure I was alright."

"What do you mean he loved you? He still does love you, right?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, dragon, of course he does. Just not the same way he did when we were first married. I've changed over the years as has your father, just from the mire circumstances we have been through. After my seventh year, Lucius pulled away from me, which is why we married later than most in our class. Lucius was a year ahead of me in school, you remember that right?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"Well, as you may know from experience, at a young age it is difficult to keep your hands off your partner. Well, your father wasn't coming back to school with me, and he was just starting to officially court me. We were both nervous about the other being unfaithful, and the week before I left for school your father invited me to France with him. He told my parents that his father was coming with us, and we were going to be locked on our own rooms. It turned out it was just going to be the two of us. We had a marvelous time, and he brought me back so I could leave for school."

"Mum, where is this going?" Draco interrupted.

"I'm almost there. Promise." Narcissa said as she turned towards he son. "A few weeks into school I got sick, or I thought I was, so I went to the hospital with to figure out what was wrong. Turns out your father missed one of the protection spells while we were in France, and I ended up pregnant."

"Mum…"

"Stop interrupting, dragon. I was ashamed. There was no way my parents wouldn't disown me for my transgression. I broke the rules of courting and those of pureblood ways, so without telling anyone about what the results were, I had Madam Pomfrey terminate my pregnancy from complete fear of my family, without even talking to your father about what happened. Now, before you judge your mother, think about how different I grew up from how you grew up. Sex isn't as big of a deal as it was when I was young. I you were having sex before marriage when I was your age, no one knew except the two people involved. I couldn't deal with the stress of having to tell my parents so I got rid of the evidence, the baby. I didn't tell, anyone, not even your father, and until I was four months out of school. Your father, the clever man that he is, noticed how off I was, and questioned me on it. I, of course, pushed it off as nothing, but he would have nothing of it. Finally, he got the entire story out of me, and the shame came crashing down on me. once again not only because I got pregnant before I was married, but also because in my entire thought process about the pregnancy I never once thought to ask your father his opinion on the pregnancy. He was furious with me, and I pulled away from the relationship, I think in that moment in the entire time I have known him, I was actually afraid of him. That day was the only day, he raised his hand to me and yelled at me. I feared the man I loved, and I pulled farther away from him.

"Eventually, your father came around, obviously. He apologized for his actions after finding out what I had done, and he told me I had done the right thing if it was what I absolutely wanted. I wasn't his decision, it was mine, and he understood that. I accepted his apology, but I was still afraid of him. Every time he went to touch me, I flinched, and we realized that we would have to start our relationship over from scratch. Your father slowly got me to trust him again, and finally three years after I graduated, we finally got married and soon after that we had you. Two years we waited and tried to get pregnant again, and I was starting to think I gave up my only hope to have children. Your father never gave up hope though, and when I finally got pregnant with you, your father wanted to be there every step of the way. Your father and I fell in love twice, and fell out of love twice. After I had you, there were complications, I almost died, and your father couldn't see me it was so critical. All he had was this little baby boy that he didn't know how to raise on his own, and when I finally stabilized, we were informed that I wouldn't and shouldn't try to have another child. If I were to somehow end up pregnant, the pregnancy would be terminated for my safety. This decision was made by your father before I woke, and when I found this out I lost trust in your father. Mind you we still loved each other, but not the same as we did before my last year at Hogwarts. All the betrayal pulled us apart." Narcissa finished.

"Mum, what was the point to this story? I mean, why tell me?" Draco asked.

"Trust and truth are important in a relationship, dragon. That is the moral to this story. If you want this to work with Harry, you have to have those two things, and I want this to turn out for the pair of you. She is good for you, dragon, and you are good for her. I just don't want you to mess it up, and lose what you have, but be stuck with one another because of your bond. I just want you to understand one of the ways this could end, the other is beautiful and you will never regret it."

"Thanks, mum." Draco whispered as he pulled Narcissa in for a hug.

"Always, dragon." Narcissa said as she pulled away. "We should head back inside the hour is almost up." Draco looked at his mother and them up at the building they walked out of, and Narcissa chuckled. "Come, dragon, let's get you back to your love." They started walking inside when they stopped because of yelling that filled the room.


	15. New Family

Notes: I am so very sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was stuck with where I wanted to go with this, and I think I have figured it out. Hopefully, anyway. I hope you like it, and I'm hoping now that I've figured out where I want to end this fic that I'll be posting a little more until it is done. Hopefully. I hope you enjoy.

"Oh, cousin Sirius, how are you?" Narcissa asked as she pulled Draco towards the shouting man, who stopped yelling and turned towards Narcissa.

"Cissy, I'm wonderful. I heard that Harry was at St. Mungos by Arthur Weasley, and he only knew because he came for a check-up."

"I'm sorry, Siri, I would have informed you myself, but we were just coming in for a check-up ourselves. Lucius and I just wanted her checked out by our healer since she hadn't been to one since she fell into our care. Do you want to see her? I'm sure she won't mind, we're just heading back in now." Narcissa stated as she started pulling Draco towards the room that held Harry.

"How have you been, Cissy?" Sirius asked.

"I'm wonderful. I have been getting to know the wonderful person that will soon be my daughter-in-law. She is very fascinating, and reminds me a lot of her mother at that age. I sometimes can't believe that girl is related to James Potter, and then she proves me wrong. She's a wonderful balance of the pair, though." Narcissa stated.

"Harry…" Sirius started as he stared blankly at Narcissa and Draco.

"Yes, Harry Potter. She is right in here." Narcissa said as she pushed the door open and escorted Draco inside with Sirius right behind them.

"Ah, there you two are. Mel is checking Harry's vitals then she'll check Draco's before he can go inside." Lucius explained.

"Malfoy." Sirius sneered.

"Black." Lucius said with indifference.

"Ah, Black is here." Severus said as he walked out of the exam room.

"Snivellus."

"Boys, stop." Narcissa shouted. "This rivalry ends. Our children are getting married, and they are going to be together for a long time. We are stuck with one another; can't we put everything behind us like our children have. It is truly sad when our children can act more like adults than the actual adults. Don't you think?" Narcissa stated. Both Lucius and Sirius stared at her for a short while before nodding.

"Well, that was interesting." Healer Johnson said as she walked into the room. "Sirius, good to see you again. Draco, want to come back with me?" she asked as she gestured towards the back room, and Draco just nodded and followed her through the door.

"Mel Hawthorn?" Sirius questioned.

"It is Melody Johnson now. I got married 10 years ago, Sirius. Not that you would know that, since you were in Azkaban."

"Hey, I was innocent. It is not my fault I didn't get a trial after being betrayed by one of my best friends. I would have married you if that didn't happen."

"It is too late for explanations, Siri. You broke my heart." She whispered before walking into the other room.

"I didn't mean to." She heard Sirius mutter before the door closed.

"Sorry about that. Everything looks good. There doesn't seem to be any damage. Though I do recommend that if either of you are injured the other should be there. It'll help with the healing process. I think Severus is right in regards to your magic. Your cores are entangled together so closely that it appears that you share a core. The down side to this bond is that when one of you is hurt it affects the other, and depending on the injury it could disable the other, meaning you have to be careful, because if you don't then both of you could be in some serious trouble medically. If one goes down the other will follow especially now that Harry is pregnant; the pregnancy will drain both of you because your magical cores are intertwined and our magical cores are similar to our life forces. Though we can live without our magic if we lose it we won't last long which is why when someone's magic is taken away their health slowly depletes. The longest I've seen or known that someone has lived without their magic is three years, and they weren't a very powerful wizard." Healer Johnson finished.

"That is our fate if one of us dies?" Harry whispered.

"I can't be certain, because this bond between you two isn't a normal bond; it I something new something no one knows about. This could be the outcome or it could be better, but it could also be worse. Best case, your magic unravels after one dies and you live the rest of your life without any problems. Worst case, you die instantly upon the other's death."

"Instantly?" Harry questioned.

"Worst case, yes, but we can't be certain. I don't want to freak you out, I just want you to know all of the possibilities. You are perfectly healthy, and free to go. If you need anything I'll be here whenever you need me, just ask for me."

"Thank you, Healer Johnson. Everything is alright then? I'm not going to like implode or something?"

"No, Harry. You aren't going to implode or anything. You shouldn't have anymore issues unless it is related to your actual pregnancy. Your families are waiting for you in my office."

"Families? But the Malfoy's and Snape are the only ones out there." Harry questioned.

"Not the only ones, Miss Potter." She stated and Harry gave her a funny look as Draco helped her off the exam table. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, and Draco watched as her face lite up.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted as she was about to run towards him, but then realized that Sirius hadn't seen her as a girl yet. She froze as she watched Sirius slowly turn around and take in her appearance. It was only a few moments before Sirius opened his arms to Harry, and she ran into his arms.

"You look so much like Lily. Honestly, I think this suits you better than when you were an exact replica of James. You're beautiful, fawn. I'm glad you're alright, now." Sirius whispered in her ear, and Harry smiled as Sirius pulled her back to get a better look at her.

"Thanks, Siri. How's Remy doing?"

"He's been better, but now that Voldemort is gone he can stay with me and not have to worry about working. I'm just glad you got your mother's hair. Your father's was always unruly and untamable."

Harry smiled as she pulled Sirius back in for a hug, and she closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to tell Sirius about the baby. "Siri, I have something I need to tell you," she whispered.

"I know, fawn. I know, but we'll figure something out. There is no reason to make any big decisions right now."

"I'm keeping the baby, Siri. I can't punish the baby for Draco's and my mistake."

"I know, fawn. That wasn't what I meant; I meant about the Dursley's and your living arrangements this summer."

"Oh, god. Don't make me go back, Siri, please. I can't go back not like this. I can't, they won't accept me."

"I know, fawn; I won't make you go back, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to go back. Alright, I promise." Harry just hugged Sirius tighter, and Sirius let her knowing that she needed the comfort. "It's alright, fawn; it's alright."

When Harry finally pulled away, Sirius saw the tears running down her face, and he quickly took his thumb and whipped them away. "Why are you crying, fawn?" Sirius asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore, be-because of the potion that changed me into this. Be-because I'm now a girl."

"Of course not, though now I'm not sure what to talk to you about, but you are still my best friend's baby, and I would not abandon you ever. Especially when you need me most."

Harry smiled, and she whispered, "Thanks Siri." Harry then turned to see Draco standing off to the side awkwardly. "Siri, I want you to officially meet Draco." She said as she took Draco's hand, pulling him over. "Draco, this is Sirius; Sirius, this is Draco. Don't hurt him, Siri." Harry stated as Sirius' lip quirked upwards.

"Never, fawn. Not unless he hurts you first." Sirius stated.

"Well, we're heading back to the Manor, Sirius, if you wish to join us for dinner. Both you and Remus, or anyone else is invited, if you wish to join." Narcissa offered, and Sirius looked over to see her, Lucius, and Severus standing by the door.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but I would have to talk to Remus first." Sirius said as they all walked out of the room and towards the lobby.

"Well, you are welcome whenever you like, and anyone you wish to bring with you. I would also like to extend an invitation to our Christmas ball on the 24th."

"Cissy, I would love to but I'm technically not even supposed to be outside right now. Being an escaped criminal and all." Sirius whispered.

"We can fix that. You were innocent; it isn't fair that you shouldn't enjoy your freedom. Lucius can go and talk to the minister about it right now if you wish."

"I couldn't, Cissy. You have already done plenty in regards to Harry." Sirius stated, and he started to back away from them.

"No, I can't watch my cousin hiding in the shadows of his life. We'll do this Sirius. No matter how much we didn't get along before, we're going to be closer, since you're Harry's technical guardian." Narcissa said as she walked up to the fireplace. "Lucius, can you go see the minister about Sirius' release, and about getting his job back, you were always a good Auror. If you want to go back that is, you don't have to."

"Before we go to the Ministry, can I fill out that form I wanted? The one about changing my name." Harry asked as Severus stepped through the green flames. Lucius looked over to Harry and nodded his head.

"Yes, we'll go to the Manor first for you to fill out that paperwork, and then I can go to the Ministry for Mr. Black." Lucius said, and then he stepped through the flames.

"What do you mean change your name?" Sirius asked.

"Not so loud." Harry whispered. "I want to change it to fit my new gender, but it's actually really similar to my boy name, so it's not that big of a deal." Harry smiled hoping that Sirius wouldn't make a big deal of it right here in the lobby of St. Mungos as Narcissa slipped into the flames.

"What is this name that you are deciding to change to?" Sirius asked.

"Can we not talk about this here in the middle of St. Mungos, please? Come over to the Manor, it's not that bad." Harry begged. "Please."

"Alright I'll follow you through, but I do have to get back to Remus so I won't be staying for too long." Sirius said, and Harry went through and appeared in the Manor drawing room and Sirius followed soon after. "Now talk."

"Harkin Jamelynn Potter. It isn't that much different than what my name is but this is more feminine." Harry said, and Sirius relaxed a little bit.

"Alright, just as long as you like it, and it isn't too crazy."

Harry laughed and pulled Sirius in for a hug. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Miss Harry is to follow Cali to Master Lucius." The elf said and started pulling Harry towards Lucius' office. "Cali brought Miss Harry, Master Lucius." The elf said as she bowed and disappeared.

"You just need to file out the blank spaces on the form." Lucius said as he pushed the form over to Harry, and she took the quill and slowly started reading over the form and filling out the section that she needed to fill out. When she was finished, she pushed the form back over to Lucius, and he took the form and looked up at Sirius. "Now on to Mr. Black. Do you want your job as an Auror back because I can pull that while I'm there, but I will not be going back to get it if you don't right now."

"Yes, I want it back." Sirius stated without hesitation. "If you can swing it I would love to have my job back."

"Alright, you will probably get a letter from the Ministry, but since they don't know where you are it will probably come here."

"That's fine Harry knows where to find me." Sirius said.

"Alright, well, I should be leaving with all I have to do. Harry will you inform Narcissa I may be late to dinner tonight. I will try and be back, but I am not sure."

"Of course." Harry smiled as Lucius walked over to the fireplace in his office and disappeared through the flames, and Harry turned towards Sirius and smiled.

"No, I'm not staying, Harry. I am going to head back to Grimmauld and have dinner with Remus." Sirius said as Harry stared at him with puppy-dog eyes complete with pouting lip. "No, Kreacher has probably already started dinner, he's starting to warm up to me I think." Sirius continued, and Harry's pouting face turned into a 'you honestly don't think that look'. "You look scary like your mother when you do that." Sirius said as they walked down the hall, and they passed Severus in the hallway.

"Did you just say she looked scary like her mother?" Severus said.

"Yeah, you were friends with Lily, what do you think?" Sirius said as he turned Harry to look at him. Her scold turned into a look of confusion and awe.

"This whole time and you were friends with my mum. Why were you always so awful to me?"

"Lily's and my friendship didn't end well. I had said something that I didn't meaning the heat of an argument and she never spoke to me again. That was shortly before graduation, and she married your father soon after. I obviously became a death eater, and then there was the prophecy and the dark lord thought it was about you. That was when I switched sides. Lily and I may have split ways not on good terms, but I couldn't be a part of the reason she was dead. Though she ended up dead anyway. I ask Dumbledore if I could take care of you after Black was arrested, but he said you were safer with Petunia. She never liked me so she wouldn't let me in to check and make sure you were alright. I had to know, you were a part of Lily."

"Aunt Petunia never liked me, either." Harry whispered.

"Yes, but I didn't know until your third year." Severus said as Harry gave him another funny look. "When you left the Dursley's that night you blew up your aunt, Albus lost track of you. No one could find you until you turned up at the Leaky Cauldron. I went out looking for you, and I started at the Dursley's."

"You saw my aunt post balloon?" Harry smiled. "Did she shrink any from before she was a balloon, or was she still rather big?" Harry asked.

"I honestly thought they didn't deflate her." Severus chuckled, and Harry burst out laughing as they walked into the dining room. Draco and Narcissa both looked up at the sound, and they stared at the weird trio.

"Merlin, I hated that woman, and to insult my mother right in front of me was the biggest mistake she ever made. And the Dursley's faces were priceless as they watched her inflate like a balloon."

"She insulted Lily!" Sirius said in disbelief. "Apparently, Petunia had never seen Lily's temper, which you inherited by the way. I wish you luck, Malfoy; James could barely handle her temper and we've been dealing with a werewolf almost every month since we were eleven." Sirius said to Draco, and he was looking up in horror.

"See the difference between Draco and my father are the bond I have with Draco. Draco can just touch me and my emotions mellow out." Harry stated as she walked up behind Draco and nuzzled her face into his hair inhaling his smell, before she lifted her head and turned back towards Sirius.

"I can see that. You two look really good together and I can see that. You actually remind me a lot of your parents."

"Siri, you're not going to cry, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I just miss them, fawn. I will be alright once I go home to Remus. I will think about dinner." Sirius said as he turned to leave.

"Dinner will be at 6:30 sharp if you and Remus want to come over, and you are welcome over whenever you want, just let us know ahead of time." Narcissa said, and Sirius just nodded before walking out of the room.

"Speaking of dinner, Lucius, doesn't know when he will be home," Harry laughed as Draco pulled her into his lap, and he kissed her temple. Harry wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and she kissed him on the lips.

"So what name did you decide on to be your new name?" Narcissa asked.

"Harkin Jamelynn Potter." Draco said for her, and Harry cuffed him upside the head.

"I do speak, Dray." She said, and he just chuckled and kissed her.

"I know, but I love it so much I couldn't wait for her to know."

"The name is very unique, dear, and fits you very nicely. Why did you pick it?"

"Well, Draco found Jamelynn, which was like my Dad's name, and I still wanted to represent him. So I kept it, and Harkin was as you said unique, and it means dark red or fiery one, which Draco thought was fitting given my sorting." Harry explained.

"It is fitting I must say. What do you want to do until dinner? Draco and I normally play wizard's chess to pass the time." Narcissa said.

"Well, I'm awful at wizard's chess, but if you want to play have no objections." Harry said.

"But dear you would be left out."

"I'm fine honestly, Narcissa. I figured out how to make almost anything interesting. I used to count the stairs in my cupboard…." Harry trailed off realizing what she said, and Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Your cupboard?" she questioned, and Harry tucked her face into Draco's neck.

"Mum, don't push, okay?"

"A cupboard, dragon? They had her in a cupboard. That is unacceptable, I don't care what a child did that is unacceptable."

"I was born." Harry whispered, and Draco could see the rage in his mother's otherwise calm expression. Draco pulled Harry closer, and Narcissa backed off a little.

"I'm sorry, it is just that is unacceptable to treat a child that way. I will let it go until she is ready to talk about it, but until then let's play chess." Narcissa said and the board appeared in front of them, and they started playing their game. Harry stayed curled up in Draco's lap as they played, and Harry couldn't tell who was winning. She hadn't played since her second year when Ron realized she wasn't that much of a competition, and she really fell out of practice.

Notes: Interesting. Comments? I would love to hear your thoughts. A lot was revealed about the Malfoy family, I'd like to know what you think.


	16. Engagement

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long to post. I've been having a bit of some personal problems on top of moving and just life in general. so in light of not posting in forever i will post a couple of chapters for you today.

About halfway through the game, Lucius walked into the dining room. "Ah, I see they have started a new game." Lucius said as he lifted Narcissa out of her chair and sat down, pulling Narcissa into his lap afterwards. "Who is winning?"  
"I don't know." Harry said as her brows furrowed together. "I'm not very good at chess. Ron tried to teach me when I first came into the wizarding world, but he gave up after our second year." Harry explained.  
"Mum is winning." Draco said as he brushed some of Harry's hair behind her ear, and he kissed her temple. "How did it go with the Minister?" Draco asked without looking up from the game.  
"Well, Black will be proven innocent, and he said he would look at the evidence I gave him to determine if he gets his job as an Auror back. I don't know how long that will take, but I have a feeling the Wizengamot will want a trial to determine everything. His fate is out of my hands, but I think given the circumstances Black will come out on top. He was always innocent, and the fact that he went to Azkaban without a trial is the Ministry's mistake that they have to clean up and make right, which they will try and do discreetly." Lucius stated.  
"How long before he can go outside and not worry about being arrest for something he didn't do?" Harry asked.  
"I can't answer that yet, but if my calculations are correct he should be completely free by the end of the school year if not before. You may have to testify since you were a witness in your third year to the events in the shrieking shack, but I will push for that to not happen, given by the time they will need you to testify you will be four to six months pregnant. Given the circumstances behind your pregnancy I want it kept secret as long as possible. I have talked to professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Severus about you both having access to each other's common rooms, and Draco getting a private room. Your bond is essential to your lives now, and that is important. I also talked about the school being informed and them not being able to say anything about it to anyone."  
"Thank you; I understand you didn't have to go through all that trouble, so thanks."  
"You are family now Miss Potter, I cannot deny that especially when I see the two of you. Which brings me to my next order of business. The two of you officially getting married. I understand your guardianship will be called into question, but I've been over the paperwork behind what Dumbledore did in 1981, and he had no right to relocate you, meaning you technically have no guardians, because no one technically claimed you after your parents' deaths. Black was arrested, and Lupin wouldn't have been able in his condition without Black. Dumbledore had no rights to you, but your mother had one other guardian she appointed."  
"Who?" Harry asked as she sat up more in Draco's lap.  
"Severus Snape." Lucius stated.  
"Snape?" Harry questioned.  
"Yes, so technically until Black is officially cleared of all charges and cleared to be your guardian; Severus is your guardian."  
"I don't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.  
"No, your muggle relatives have no rights to you, so if you never want to go back, you don't have to." Lucius stated.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. I've talked to Severus. He will take custody of you, but you will be here whenever on break from school if you leave school. He will have every say in your care even if you wish he not know. We figured this would be easier than going through the trouble of having us gain guardianship of you. This will make getting permission for your marriage easier. Though because you are both still under 17 our rules are different than those of the muggle world."  
"How?" Harry asked as she shifted in Draco's lap, and he grabbed her hips.  
"Love, stop moving." Draco whispered.  
"Sorry." She replied, and she leaned into him and rested her elbow on the back of his chair and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Yes, they are different. With muggles they let you live on your own, and you are practically an adult. With wizards you are in between an adult and a child, and this means that you will be shadowing us, Narcissa and I, to take over the Malfoy fortune. Draco, I will be starting to show you how to run the finances, and when I think you are ready you will take over completely."  
"I understand." Draco said.  
"Harry, Narcissa will be teaching you how to be a wife in the Malfoy family. I understand she is doing this already, but we will be speeding up your lessons."  
"Alright." Harry whispered a little shyly, and Draco brushed his fingers through her hair.  
"I understand it is intimidating, Miss Potter, but it isn't as bad as it seems."  
"It isn't, dear. I plan parties. That is really all I do, other than tend to the gardens. I do a New Year's party, a Valentine's Day party, a National day, and Easter, Halloween, and Christmas."  
"Six parties. Merlin, I have no sense of how to do parties. The only reason I have an alright wardrobe is because I had help. I can't plan a party." Harry stated, and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack.  
"Love, breathe. You just need to breathe." Draco whispered in her ear as he rubbed circles on her back.  
"Oh, darling, they plan themselves. I really just set up a layout for the ballroom. It's rather easy, really. For Valentine's Day party I usually do a theme, but other than that the parties are rather simple. Then of course there's the scared twenty-eight tea parties I told you about."  
"Do you think those are a good idea, mum? Harry being a half-blood." Draco asked. "Those women are more brutal than some of the pureblood men we know."  
"I think she will do fine. She doesn't take shit, and I think she will hold her own rather well. We'll see." Narcissa stated. "But let's not think about that right now. I want to talk about the wedding. I am planning for the wedding to be over Easter break. I know you will be just barely showing then, but it won't be that hard to hide that. We'll have a small party, and when you are older and out of school, we'll have a proper wedding ceremony for you." Narcissa stated, and Harry was about to comment, when Draco cut her off.  
"That would be wonderful, mother." Draco stated as he moved one of his chess pieces to distract his mother, and Narcissa's focus shifted to the board. Lucius was staring at him with a 'nice distraction, son' look on his face, and Draco just nodded in response.  
"Oh, and Miss Potter, your name is officially Harkin Jamelynn Potter, at least until you marry Draco, and your gender is changed in your records as well to make things easier for everything."  
"Well, no going back now." Harkin joked, and Draco chuckled as his kissed her temple.  
"Well, I hope not." Draco whispered as his hand came around and rested on her still flat stomach, and Narcissa and Lucius watched their child and his fiancée. They loved seeing Draco smile and having him happy, and Draco pulled his hand away from her stomach just long enough to slip it into his pocket and pull out a tiny box. He set it on the table and pushed it towards Harkin, before placing his hand back over her flat stomach.  
She looked at the box and then up at Draco, and he just smiled at her. She took the box in her hands, and she slowly opened the small box. Harkin gasped as she saw what was in the box. "Dray?" She questioned.  
"Yes, it is what you think it is. Custom made just for my beautiful raven." He whispered and then kissed her temple. The ring had two intertwining bands one slightly thicker than the other that came and wrapped around this diamond with an emerald in the middle of it.  
"Dray, it's beautiful." She whispered, and Draco took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. "I love it." She leaned forwards and captured his lips, and that was when Sirius and Remus walked into the dining room holding hands.  
"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this dinner invitation, if I have to watch my goddaughter make out with her boyfriend." Sirius joked, and Harkin pulled away from the kiss to smile at the two men as she climbed off Draco's lap and ran to embrace the two men.


	17. Old Merging With New

"Siri, I'm so glad you decided to come back. Remy, it is so good to see you. I missed you so much." She whispered, and the two men hugged her back.  
"I missed you, too, Harry." Remus whispered.  
"I am officially Harkin Jamelynn Potter." Harkin stated as she moved away from the hug to look up at the men. "But you can still call me Harry, since Harry can be short for Harkin." Harkin explained.  
"The name is beautiful, cub, and very fitting for you." Remus stated. "And I love the tribute to James still, he would have loved it." Harkin smiled at that and took Remus' hand, and she squeezed them in a way of support.  
"Thanks, Remy." Harkin whispered, and Remus pulled her into a hug.  
"Anything for you, cub. We just want you to be happy." Remus whispered in her ear, and he pulled her away to look at her to see the tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter, cub?"  
"Nothing, I just. I have a family, and it's weird. I don't know how to deal with having a family. My childhood wasn't the greatest, and I've never had a family. I don't know how to have a family." Harkin whispered, and Remus pulled her back into a hug.  
"I know, cub. You'll figure it out, and we're here for you if you need to talk to us. I am also sure that Lucius and Narcissa will be willing to talk if you want to talk as well. Now I think it is time that we head in and have dinner."  
"Thank you, Remy." Harkin stated, and she pulled away and pulled them over to the dining table. Harkin sat down next to Draco as Remus and Sirius sat down across from them.  
"I want to thank you for inviting us over for dinner. I understand that you didn't have to, and that you didn't have to want to get to know Harry's messed up little family. I know Siri and I aren't technically Harry's real family, but we are what she has and are considered her family even if we aren't." Remus rambled, and Harkin giggled.  
"Remy, you're rambling." She stated, and Remus looked over at her.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Remus muttered.  
"And you are my family. Technically or not. You two are the two people I care about most and for the longest. You are my family no matter what. I love you guys." Harkin stated, and she smiled at them. Draco took Harkin's hand, and she smiled over at him, and he smiled back. "And I can mix my old family with my new family." Harkin stated as she brought their entangled hands to rest on her still flat stomach. "I love you, Dray." she whispered.  
"I love you, too, Harry." Draco whispered back as he leaned forwards to kiss her lips before pulling back and going back to eating his food, smiling. Harkin did the same, and the rest of the people at the table started smiling as they continued to eat.  
The rest of the meal went by rather quietly as everyone just talked small talk. Harkin stayed quiet for most of the rest of the meal, and when everyone was finished with dessert, Lucius escorted everyone to one of the many drawing rooms for drinks. They were all laughing by the end of the night, and Harkin was watching as her worlds merged together. She stood up and ran from the room, and everyone stopped and looked up at her after she ran.  
"Harry?" Remus questioned as he stood to follow her, but Draco beat him as he ran to follow her.  
"Trust me, Remy. He's got her. She's in good hands here." Sirius said as he stood and pulled the other man against his chest.  
"But what if something is wrong." Remus whispered.  
"Draco will handle it. I'm sure it's just morning sickness or something. The little Malfoy will take care of her."  
"Alright." Remus agreed as Sirius pulled him back to the couch and onto his lap.  
Meanwhile, Draco was running down the corridors shouted after his girlfriend, and he followed her back to their room. Draco closed the door behind him, and he looked around the room to find Harkin curled up, crying on his bed. He walked over and started pulling his clothes off, and he curled up next to her. "Love, tell me what's wrong."  
"I d-don't kn-know. I-I j-just s-saw h-how ev-everyone is g-getting along so well, and I-I d-don't know h-how to deal with the fact th-that everything is going s-so well. I know th-that's a good thing, and th-that I should b-be happy. B-but I-I j-just don't know how th-this happened. I-I'm not used to p-people caring about me, and I-I definitely d-didn't expect p-people t-to accept me l-like this. Not as I am." Harkin sobbed, and Draco pulled her closer.  
"Why wouldn't anyone accept you, love?" Draco asked as he stroked his fingers against her cheek, whipping away the tears.  
"Because I'm a freak. I've always been a freak. It started when my parents died and I survived the killing curse. It continued when Dumbledore left me on the steps of my aunt and uncle, and I started experiencing accidental magic. And progressed as the beatings and abuse progressed, and then I found out that I was a wizard and everything got better. At least until school ended, and I went back to my aunt and uncle's house. Everything got worse from there, and then this happened. I'm a freak, Draco, and nothing can change that." Harkin whispered as she tucked her face against Draco's chest, and Draco lifted her chin so she was looking at him.  
"Love, you are not a freak. Your relatives wanted you to think that you were a freak to be little you and make you feel that you are alone. You are not alone, love. You have the people that care about you, and they are your real family, not the ones that are related to you. Those monsters are the real freaks, not you. Everyone that is in this house cares about you, love, and we will protect you until the ends of time. I love you with everything that I am and will ever be. Everything that I own cannot compare to you; you are worth much more than everything that I own and more." Draco stated as his thumb brushed back and forth across her cheek. Harkin smiled at him, and he smiled back at her before he leaned forwards to kiss her.  
She pulled away after the kiss, and she smiled at him before nuzzling into his chest. "Thank you, Dray. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Do you feel better, love?" Draco questioned as he rolled so he was on his back and Harkin was lying across his chest.  
"Yeah, a little bit. I think I will always be insecure about who I am; no one can help me get over that and what happened to me. Yes, somethings can help me forget about it, but it will always be there in my life, and I can't change that." Harkin stated.  
"I know, love, and the only thing that I can do is make sure that you live the happiest that you can be from here on out. You are my priority, love, and I love you; I will for the rest of my life."  
"I love you, too, Dray." Harkin whispered.  
"Do you want to go back down stairs, or do you want to stay up here and go to bed?" Draco asked, and Harkin glanced up at him.  
"I don't know if I could go down there and face them after storming out like that. I feel so stupid about what happened. I mean I stormed out because everything was going so well with Remus, Sirius, and your parents, and I don't know how to confront them after that." Harkin whispered.  
"I don't think they will have a problem with what happened. If you explained what happened." Draco stated.  
"What? No, I'm not telling anyone why I just stormed out of the room. I'm embarrassed, and I don't know why I'm so effected by this, but I don't want everything to be out there where everyone knows. People look at people differently when they know certain things about said person. I don't want people to look at me like that; I don't like it when people look at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm belittled and breaks down my self-esteem. I can handle curiosity I can't handle pity. I don't like pity."  
"Love, I think the only thing you'll see is concern. They all love you and want to make sure you're alright." Draco tried.  
"I'm fine. You can go tell them I'm fine, and I'll get ready for bed." Harkin stated before pulling away and climbing off the bed, and she headed towards the bathroom. She stripped down and climbed in the shower.  
Draco watched her walk away, and he slowly stood up and walked from the room and back to the drawing room to find his mother curled up in his father's lap and Remus lounging across Sirius' lap. "What did I miss?" Draco questioned.  
"Nothing, dragon. We're just worried about Harkin. Where is she?"  
"Upstairs getting ready for bed. She's not coming back down. She wanted to apologize for not saying good night or good bye, but she's not feeling well. So we are just going to bed. Good night, and don't drink too much." Draco said as he turned to leave, but Remus grabbed his wrist.  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
"Nothing, she is fine; she just doesn't feel she came face anyone tonight, so we're just going to go to bed and she'll talk to you later. She will be alright, she just isn't feeling well." Draco stated.  
"Draco, tell me what happened." Remus insisted.  
"No, she said I wasn't allowed to talk about it, and I won't tell. Good night." Draco said pointedly, and then he walked away and up to his room with Harkin. He walked in to find her curled into his sheets, and he walked over and stripped down to his pants. Then he curled into the bed next to her, and he found she took a shower for her hair was damp and sprawled wildly around her. "You know I can braid your hair if you wish." Draco smiled, and she lifted her head slightly to look at him.  
"You can braid my hair?"  
"Yes, Pansy Parkinson was one of my childhood friends. You honestly think she didn't force us to learn to braid for her. Do you want me to braid your hair, love?" Draco stated, and Harkin sat up and crawled into Draco's lap facing away from him.  
"That would be nice." She whispered, and Draco sat up straighter and started moving his fingers numbly through her hair to start braiding her hair. They sat there like that for a while. Harkin sitting in Draco's lap, and Draco just braiding her hair. When they were done, they laid down next to each other, and they slowly fell asleep.


	18. Explanations

The next morning Draco woke up before Harkin, and he just watched her sleep. His fingers brushing through the loose strands of hair. Draco picked up the textbook he had sitting on his nightstand, and he started reading. He didn't notice when Harkin woke up, but he suddenly felt someone drawing circles on his inner thigh with their finger. He looked down to find Harkin staring up at him. "Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. How long have you been up?"

"Ten chapters worth in our transfiguration textbook." Draco stated with a shrug.

"Ten chapters for you or ten chapters for me, because those are two different amounts of times, Dray."

"For me then." Draco smiled as he turned towards her, and he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him, and she curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her and continued reading his textbook.

"Is this what you do in your free time, Dray? Sit and read your textbooks." Harkin asked as she looked at the textbook and started reading the text he was reading. "Dray, we haven't even covered that chapter yet." Harkin questioned.

"Yeah, I always read my textbooks over and over all the way through. I'm actually second in our class to Granger, love." Draco stated.

"I know I just didn't realize how much like Hermione you actually were. Minus the pureblood status I'm practically dating my best friend." Harkin stated with a smile, just waiting for Draco's reaction.

"Whoa, hey let's not get carried away now, love." Draco stated as he turned and stared down at her.

"What? We are lying in bed all curled up together, and you are reading your transfigurations textbook." Harkin stated with a pointed look, and Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it's true, Dray. You read anything and everything that you can get your hands on, and you are reading while lying in bed next to your girlfriend."

"My fiancée." Draco corrected with a smirk.

"Yes, which just makes the situation worse for you." Harkin smiled up at Draco, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, it appears it does. Do you wish me to remedy that, or do you wish to get dressed and head down to breakfast. You are eating for two now." Draco stated.

"Yes, I am. Merlin that is weird to think about." Harkin whispered, and Draco just chuckled at her. "What?" Harkin asked as she turned back towards Draco.

"Nothing, let's just get dressed and go downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Mother and Father are probably already down wondering where we are anyway." Draco said as he smiled down at her and then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before climbing out of bed and walking over to the closet naked. Harkin smiled as she followed her naked fiancée to their closet and she pulled on a blue dress while Draco pulled on his normal suit with a blue tie to match her dress.

Draco looked her up and down, checking her out, before smiling and taking her hand, and he lead her from the closet and down to the dining room. When they walked into the dining room, Harkin froze as she saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the table talking to Narcissa and Lucius. "Siri, Remy." Harkin whispered, and the two men looked up at her and smiled.

"Harry, you're awake. It's good to see you're feeling better." Sirius said, and then gave her a funny look. "Why don't you come and sit down and eat something, fawn?" Harkin slowly stepped forwards, and she stepped up to the table to sit down next to Draco, who was already seated.

"Why are you here?" Harkin asked as she looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus and Narcissa and Lucius.

"Fawn…" Sirius started, but Remus placed his hand on Sirius' arm, and he shut up.

"This makes you uncomfortable. Everyone getting along so well." Remus stated, and Harkin's eyes widened.

"What? N-no, that…that isn't what it is. I-it's just…" Harkin whispered as she burst into light sobs, and the entire room was staring at her. No one moved until Narcissa huffed and moved around the table, and she pulled her soon to be daughter-in-law into her arms.

"Just breath through it sweetheart. Just breathe." Narcissa whispered to her soothingly as everyone else just stared uncertainly at the two women. Draco finally snapped out of his reprieve, and he reached out and wrapped his arms around Harkin's waist, resting one of his hands on her still flat stomach. Harkin released a breath that she was holding in and sighed as she leaned back into Draco's embrace.

"Sorry, love." Draco whispered as he held her against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. I'm not usually this emotional." Harkin whispered. "It's understandable that you would all be a little shocked at my outburst."

"At least a crying one; if you were shouting I think it would be a little easier to handle." Draco chuckled, and Harkin turned towards him and glared at him. "Sorry, love." Draco chuckled again.

"No you aren't." Harkin stated as she slapped his arm.

"No, I'm not, but I think you do deserve everyone an explanation." Draco stated, and Harkin sighed as she sat up a little straighter against Draco as Narcissa stayed crouched in front of her.

"Thank you, Narcissa, but you don't have to stay there if you don't want to."

"I know, darling, but I think you need a little support right now, and if anyone knows about this type of family drama it is me." Narcissa smiled, and Harkin was about to ask her what she meant when Narcissa cut her off. "For another time, darling. Draco knows the story. Right now you should explain."

"I just don't think I can get through it without breaking down. It's a long story that stems from my childhood, before Hogwarts, before I found out I was a wizard."

"The Dursley's?" Narcissa questioned, and Harkin nodded. "Does Draco know? Would he be able to explain?" Narcissa asked, and Harkin nodded again.

"I can. I don't know everything, but I do know the gist of what is wrong." Draco stated. "But you might want to sit down properly, Mother." Draco insisted, and Narcissa gave Draco a look of shock and pulled the chair from the end of the table and pulled it next to Harkin. Narcissa reached out to hold her hand, and Harkin willingly took her hand.

"Well, I guess we should start with your treatment at the Dursley's, shouldn't we?" Draco asked Harkin, and she nodded. "Petunia apparently didn't get along with her sister very well, because she definitely didn't like Harry at all. Harry's bedroom was a little cupboard under the stairs from the moment he came to live there to the time that Hagrid came on his eleventh birthday with his Hogwarts letter. Where she was moved into her cousin's _second_ bedroom. Anytime Harry did accidental magic he was called a freak and locked in his cupboard with no food or water. Then he found out that he was a wizard, and everything got worse, and then this accident." Draco said as he brushed Harkin's hair behind her ear. "And she just thinks that she's a freak, and with everything, she's unsure of herself and everyone around her." Draco stated, and everyone in the room turned towards her. The first one to move was Sirius, and he was around the table in a moment and had her pulled into his arms before Narcissa could even move.

"You are not a freak. You are a beautiful young woman, who just so happened used to be a man. You have had some awful things happen to you. Your life isn't the most ideal, but you have defeated the darkest wizard of all time before your 16th birthday. You are a beautiful young woman, who is bonded to an…interesting young gentleman, who you are going to be marrying in a few months and have a beautiful baby a few months later. You are going to have everything, almost everything, you ever wanted in a few months, fawn. You are perfect, no matter what you look like or what you may be doing. You are going to be a beautiful wife, and an amazing mother, no matter if that was what you originally planned with your life or not." Sirius said as he held Harkin's face between his hands, and he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. "I love you, fawn, no matter what you go through, and I will be there for you. No matter what." Sirius whispered.

"I agree with Siri, cub." Remus said as he walked around the table to Harkin as well. "You are not a freak, cub. You were a wizard, and now with your circumstances, a witch. Part of the magical community, and yes, your circumstances are unique, but that does not mean you are a freak. This is coming from a werewolf, cub. Siri and I will be there for you. You are our family, cub." Remus stated, and Harkin had tears streaming down her face and smiled at the two older men. She slipped out of their reach to pull her arms up and wrap them around, pulling them closer together.

"Thank you." Harkin whispered as the tears slid down her face, and she held the two older men to her. "I love you, guys." Harkin whispered.

"We love you, too, fawn." Sirius whispered back. The older men pulled away, and Sirius rested his hand on the side of Harkin's face before he pulled away. "You are special, Harkin Jamelynn Potter. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Sirius stated. The man stood up, and he and Remus walked back around the table to the chairs they were sitting in before. Everyone went back to their breakfast, and they all were rather quiet.

Soon everyone was done with their meal, and Narcissa walked over to Harkin and took her hand before she said, "Want to come help me in the garden, darling."

"Yes, I'd love to." Harkin whispered as she stood up, and Draco stood to follow her.

"Not you, my darling dragon. Your father has some things that he would like to discuss with you today." Narcissa said as she gave her son an evil glare, and Draco sat back down. "Siri, Remus, I'm sorry about cutting you out of our plans today, but I'm afraid we are on a tight schedule for the holidays. I have some lessons for Harkin, and Lucius has some business with Draco, and we are planning our Christmas party for tomorrow that Harkin and I have to start putting together tonight. Then, of course, the wedding plans. Invitations will be out later this week so don't freak out too much, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around too soon as well. But for now ta." Narcissa said before pulling Harkin from the room and through the halls of the manor to the garden.


	19. Unwanted Good-byes

"I figured you would want a little alone time, and what better way to do that than with gardening."

"Thanks, Narcissa." Harkin whispered. "I'm just so embarrassed over the whole thing, I appreciate the curtesy."

"No problem, darling. Mothers have a tendency to know things before their children do, and I feel like you are already my daughter, Harkin."

"Draco and I are practically married already, so I mean I kind of am." Harkin stated as blush rose into her cheeks.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed, darling. I know that is true, but I meant for me not knowing you that long, I feel like I know you well enough to be my daughter."

"Well, I have a theory. Because Draco's and my cores are intertwined you are feeling the familiarity of Draco's magic core. Mothers are more intoned to their child's magical core because they lived with it inside them for nine months or so. It is also why children are closer to their mother's more often than their fathers." Harkin stated, and Narcissa just stared at her.

"Where did you learn that, darling?"

"The library here at the Manor. There are a lot of interesting books up there, and not knowing anything about how to be a woman let alone a mother, one tends to want to know more about it." Harkin stated.

"Do you have a photographic memory, darling?"

"No, if that were the case I would most definitely be doing better in my classes than I am."

"Well, did you know that Draco does? He's always been able to absorb information, and I think you might have somehow gained it from this bond. It would explain how you just explained that to me like you were an expert."

"I now have a photographic memory because of this bond with Draco." Harkin stated in disbelief.

"I do believe so, darling. We might have to test it out later, but I think you do." Narcissa said, and Harkin blushed again.

"That would be amazing." Harkin whispered.

"Yes, it would, but enough about that for now. I think we should get to some gardening, some of these plants do like their attention at a certain time." Narcissa said as she grabbed her pair of gardening gloves, and Harkin grabbed hers, after she grabbed a pair of gardening coveralls from the cupboard to cover her dress. Narcissa and Harkin spent the rest of the morning in the garden, and when lunch came around, Narcissa and Harkin stood and walked out of the garden exactly like they had when they walked in. They made their way to the dining room and found everyone already at the table.

"I thought you were gardening." Draco stated, and then pulled Harkin in for a kiss.

"We were gardening." Harkin stated confused.

"But you don't have a speck of dirt on you." Sirius stated.

"I am still a witch." Harkin said with a smirk.

"I guess, but you were gardening in that."

"Yes, Siri. I was gardening in a dress." Harkin said and smiled bigger.

"She is actually a very fast learner." Narcissa stated.

"But you are rubbish at Herbology." Draco stated as he turned towards her.

"It's called magic." Harkin said as she took Draco's hand and where their fingers touched it started to glow as she used their bond to create the light.

"Oh." Draco muttered as he smiled at the light she was producing with their touch. "I understand."

"I don't. What is going on?" Sirius stated, and Harkin and Draco laughed.

"How much do you know about bonding magic, dear cousin?" Narcissa stated with a tilt of her head, and Sirius turned towards her.

"Not much. I understand that there are certain ceremonies that are considered bonding magic like a wedding ceremony, but that is about it." Sirius stated.

"Well, this would be so much easier if Severus was here to explain, but I will try. Severus created a potion to remove a horcrux from a living thing. You know what a horcrux is, right?"

"Yeah, some very dark magic. It's ripping your soul and placing it in an object so you can't die." Sirius stated. "I spent too much time in the restricted section after curfew." Sirius explained.

"Dad's cloak." Harkin stated with a smile.

"Yeah, he didn't know. At the time anyway. I was trying to find a way to help Remi." Sirius said with a smile as he looked at Remus.

"Your dad's cloak?" Draco questioned.

"For another time. Back to the bond." Harkin dismissed.

"Yes, well, the night that the Dark Lord went to kill Harry Lily's blood magic saved him, causing the Dark Lord to vanish without a trace, but his soul latched on to the one living thing that was in the room." Narcissa stated, and Sirius' eyes widened.

"You are a horcrux." Sirius stated in shock.

"Was. Now don't interrupt she's getting to the good part, that I can guarantee you won't like." Harkin stated.

"Yes, she's right. So Severus made this experimental potion to rid her of the horcrux. He didn't have much time because he needed to get her away from the Dark Lord, so he made it so the horcrux can be expelled by bonding two people though that wasn't his intention. He just wanted the two people's magic to expel the other soul, resulting in a bond entwining Draco's magical core with Harkin's magical core. Only there were two problems: the Dark Lord interrupted them in the middle of the potion taking effect, and that is how he lost his magic; then there was the baby. It wasn't Draco's, it was Thaddeus Nott's, when he raped her after taking her hostage." Narcissa stated, and Sirius stood up so fast his chair banged to the ground.

"Siri, the potion made the baby Draco's that monster didn't win. He's in Ministry custody." Harkin said as she reached her hand out to her godfather, and Sirius was around the table pulling the girl into his arms.

"Shall I get back to the explanation?" Narcissa asked, and Sirius pulled a chair around to sit in and then pulled Harkin into his lap.

"Yes, you can continue." Sirius said, and Harkin laughed as she wrapped her arms around her godfather.

"The baby was an unexpected complication with her health, because the potion was trying to get rid of the baby, and Harkin's magic was trying to stabilize it. This was all taken care of a couple of days ago with the help of Melody Johnson and Severus. The second problem was Voldemort. He interrupted the potion mid…discharge, and it resulted in his core being pulled from him and mixing with Draco and Harkin's cores. Making Voldemort a muggle and Draco and Harkin the most powerful couple of all time." Narcissa stated. "But no one can know, because if anyone finds out they could be stripped of their magic. Or put under observation for the rest of their lives. I can't allow it. Not to mention with the baby."

"I agree. What is being done about their living situation at Hogwarts? With this bond would it really be a good idea for them to live separately."

"Already brought up with the headmaster and both of their heads of house. They have access to each other's common rooms and they have their own rooms. Though Harkin had one from before with her gender change." Lucius explained.

"So they can sleep in the other's common room whenever they want?" Remus clarified.

"Yes, though I don't know how Slytherin's are going to act to Harkin so I'd be careful." Lucius stated.

"Yes, but I'm a prefect, they wouldn't do anything that would get them in trouble." Draco stated.

"Alright. Just be careful." Sirius stated.

"When am I not, Siri?" Harkin smiled.

"That is not funny, fawn. I can think of several times. One time includes the night we met. Going up against a werewolf who has not taken their potion can get you killed." Sirius stated.

"But we both survived." Harkin pointed out.

"Yes, luckily."

"Only because of me and Mione." Harkin stated.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Mione had a time turner third year. It's how she got to all of her classes, and how we broke you out of the tower while saving Buckbeak." Harkin stated then froze. "Oops."

"That bloody chicken." Draco stated. "You are the one that set it free." Draco looked out raged, and Harkin kind of just wanted to laugh.

"Yes, he has a very nice home now with Sirius." Harkin smiled.

"You really do like breaking rule. So much like your father." Severus drawled as he walked into the room. "Have you discussed her guardianship yet?"

"No, not yet Severus."

"Hey, in my defense it was Dumbledore's idea. Mione and I just followed through with it. I saved lives don't judge."

"Of course, Dumbledore set you up. Precise little golden boy." Draco drawled. "It's no wonder you Gryffindors always win the house cup.

"Hey." Harkin said as she reached over and grabbed Draco's chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her. "Just because I am better than you at Quidditch doesn't mean a thing, and to top it all off I'm just amazing all around." Harkin smiled

"Sometimes I wonder if you should actually be a Gryffindor." Draco stated.

"Well," Harkin started, and Draco gave her a funny look.

"Well, what?"

"I technically was supposed to be in Slytherin." Harkin stated.

"What?" half the room shouted. "How did you end up in Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"I asked to not be in Slytherin." Harkin stated bluntly with a shrug.

"You just asked to not be in Slytherin." Sirius question.

"Yeah, the sorting hat found it brave and courageous so I was put in Gryffindor. Is that weird?"

"Yeah, a bit." Draco stated. "Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Have you heard the rumors about your house? Merlin, to a scared little kid who just wanted to disappear and blend in you think they wouldn't be scared of turning evil." Harkin said with a chuckle. "There are a few reasons Slytherin's consist of mostly purebloods and a few half-bloods."

"True, it's also because Slytherin didn't like Muggleborns." Draco stated.

"Yes, but you know my point. I was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, what do you think the rumors would have been if I got sorted into Slytherin. But I've lived up to my Gryffindor rep." Harkin smiled.

"Yes, you have, love." Draco stated.

"Now what did I hear about guardianship?" Sirius asked.

"You know you are ineligible to be her guardian until you are cleared?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I know that, but Remi can…" Sirius started but was cut off by Severus.

"No, he is a werewolf. He cannot gain guardianship of her without another. There is only one option that Lily left in her will." Severus stated.

"What? Not her bloody sister. If you say her sister I'll hex you."

"No, not Petunia nor Dumbledore. Me." Severus stated.

"You? Lily left you as her guardian?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know we were friends in school, Black."

"But you called her a mudblood and sent her running to James." Sirius stated.

"Yes, but apparently Lily forgave me, and she hoped that if anything were to happen to the four of you she would have someone. Someone Lily trusted to take care of her son, and now daughter, even if everyone else was gone." Severus stated.

"But you were a death eater?" Sirius stated.

"Not at the point Lily had Harry. By then I defected. Only a few people knew, Dumbledore and Lily. She knew I would take care of Harry, though I didn't get the chance. When I found Lily I was too upset to do anything for Harry, even though I didn't know at the time that she appointed me. I didn't find out until Dumbledore already hid her away. Then I couldn't do anything to find her." Severus stated.

"Then why did you hate me so much?"

"Because you didn't look like your mother. You looked too much like your father, and had his attitude to match." Severus stated.

"I still have his attitude for the most part and my mother's fiery temper." Harkin stated with a smile.

"Yes, you definitely have her fiery temper, Miss Potter, but you are more like your mother than you realize, more so your mother than your father in most ways actually." Severus stated.

"Then why do you like me now?" Harkin asked.

"Because it started with you saving the world by getting bit by a very big, very poisonous snake which lead to you defeating the darkest wizard in a long while. You are also just like your mother in your stubbornness." Severus smiled.

"James was stubborn." Sirius muttered as he pulled Harkin closer to him, and she laughed.

"It isn't a competition, Siri." Harkin smiled.

"I know, I'm just saying you more than just stubborn, because you get it from both sides." Sirius stated, and Harkin laughed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You will always be my favorite." Harkin whispered in his ear. "But don't tell them that." Harkin laughed, and so did Sirius.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said having a hard time keeping the smile off his face. "Just laughing at how much my fawn is like her father." Sirius smiled, and Remus gave Sirius a knowing look.

"Siri." Harkin shouted as she slapped him upside the head.

"Definitely like her father."

"That I am afraid she get from both sides." Severus laughed at Sirius' discomfort.

Sirius sighed as he pulled Harkin closer, and she pulled away. "Siri?"

"I've got to go, fawn." Sirius stated, and Harkin's eyebrows drew together.

"What do you mean? You can't go yet."

"I'm supposed to turn myself into the Ministry by 2 this afternoon." Sirius stated as he pulled her back in, and Harkin rearranged herself so she was more comfortable in his embrace; she was practically straddling Sirius' lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"But you're coming back, right?" she whispered, and she heard as the room started to clear out to give the pair some time.

"Yes, fawn. I was innocent the whole time, and they just need to right the wrong. I may not get everything back, but as long as I get my family vaults and residences and you and Remus, I will be a happy man." Sirius stated as he felt Remus place his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll always have me, because if they don't I'm going down there and having a word with Fudge myself." Harkin sniffled.

"Don't cry, fawn. Everything will work out just the way that it is supposed to, but just in case." Sirius said as he pulled her away from him so he could reach into his pocket, and he pulled out his wand and a small box. "For safe keeping." Sirius stated. "You can take a peek in the box if you want, but it's for someone else." Sirius whispered in her ear, and she looked up and knew who he was talking about.

She smiled as she slowly opened the box so Remus couldn't see, and she gasped. It was a very nice silver band with a ruby stone inlayed in the band. Harkin smiled as she closed the box and pulled Sirius back in for a hug. "He's going to love it." She whispered in his ear and pulled away. "This one is mine." Harkin said as she wiggled the fingers of her left hand in front of Sirius, and he smiled as he took her hand to look at the ring.

"It is beautiful and unique just like you." Sirius stated.

"Draco is a lucky man." Remus stated as he looked at the ring from over Sirius' shoulder.

"He said the wedding band is interlocking with this one. So when we get married, he'll slide the wedding band on and it will automatically link with the engagement ring." Harkin stated.

"I've really got to go, fawn."

"But Christmas is tomorrow." Harkin said as tears started to slide down her face.

"I asked if they could postpone until after Christmas, but they said they wouldn't. I will make it up to you, fawn. Your birthday will be the best birthday ever." Sirius said as he nuzzled his face into her hair, and he just inhaled the smell to try and memorize it just in case. "I love you, fawn." Sirius muttered as he pulled away and looked up at Remus.

Remus nodded and stepped forwards and picked her up off Sirius' lap and held her to his chest as Harkin cried. Remus just held her in his arms as Sirius disappeared through the doors to the dining room. The room temperature started to drop as Harkin continued to cry, and Remus and Harkin were soon curled together on the floor, when Draco burst into the room. "What happened?" Draco said as he pulled Harkin from Remus' arms into his own, and the room temperature started to return to normal. Harkin was curled into Draco's side, her face buried in his shoulder with tears sliding down her face, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entangled in his hair.


End file.
